Five Nights In Anime
by BioLeaf
Summary: Un joven de 18 años empieza a trabajar en una peculiar pizzeria, en la cual hay unas animatronics muy "especiales" que trataran de atraparlo para poder "jugar" con el, pero lo tendran dificil ya que es un friki un tanto loco y despistado, ademas de no caer tan facil en sus trampas y arreglarselas para escapar siempre.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, aqui esta la mejor de mi primer fic, ya saben...el que estaba en espanglish gracias al puto auto traductor de mi telefono jeje.

Bueno, sin mas iniciemos esto.

FNAF Y FNIA no son de mi propiedad, solo me base en ellos para lograr esta parodia. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro,solo quiero escribir por divercion y aburrimiemto jeje.

Prologo.

Un dia como cualquier otro, un joven de 18 años estaba caminando por un parque con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras escuchaba musica con unos auriculares.

El joven era un peli negro, con ojos azules y vestia unas zapatillas negras, al igual que su pantalon, una camiza roja abierta y una remera blanca bajo esta.

-Aaaaaaa-

El joven bostesaba muy abiertamente, valiendole madres lo que digan de su falta de modales.

Sinceramente le vale madres mucho y mas a esa hora.

Eran las 8 Am y el estaba despierto un sabado.

Eso tiene que ser ilegal o algo. Pero para su desgracia, era su obligacion estar a esa hora despierto.

El tenia que conseguir un trabajo lo antes posible para poder pagar su nuevo departamento, ademas de que su hermana lo saco a patadas de la casa por vago, asi que si queria conservar su departamento y no ser sacado denuevo a patadas mejor trabajar.

-Oye narrador habla mas bajo, tu voz me molesta-dijo el joven.

Jodete pendejo y ve a trabajar.

-Solo por eso le dire al escritor que no te page!-

Yo soy el escritor, maldito condon roto!.

-Mierda!-suspiro cansado-Ya dime que jodida mierda debo hacer?-

Solo busca un trabajo.

-Pero donde?

El idiota estaba rodeado de sucursales de grandes corporaciones de supermercados, restaurantes y esas cosas, y todas buscaban un empleado.

-No veo ningun anuncio de busco empleado-agrego el peli negro.

Toma esto quisas te ayude.

De la nada un panfleto llego volando a manos de peli negro.

-Hay por favor, como si eso llegase a pasar-

Mira tus manos.

El peli negro observo sus manos y en estas estaba un panfleto de una pizzeria infantil.

-Wow lindo truco, me lo enceñas?-

Algun dia, ahora ve! ve y consige un trabajo en ese lugar!.

-Señor si señor!-salio corriendo en la direccion equivocada.

Es para el otro lado!

-Por eso digo que es para el otro lado-ahora el peli negro tomo el camino correcto y busco la pizzeria.

Unas horas mas tarde el joven peli negro estaba recostado por una farola jadeando.

-Dios...estoy...cansado...-el peli negro se repuso y camino en direccion a un local de comida-Mierda y lo peor de todo, no encontre el lugar.-

El peli negro entro a una pizzeria.

-Donde sera?-al entrar se topo con muchos niños y algunas familias-Esto es una pizzeria infantil?-

Al castaño le valio madres todas las personas, pero lo que llamo su atencion fueron las chicas que estaban cantando, las dos camareras y dos piratas que divertian a los niños.

-Esto es raro...es una pizzeria infaltil pero parecen unas pu-veep- de primera-

El peli negro camino hasta una mesa libre y se sento en una silla(ni modo que en la mesa no?)

-Debo encontrar esa pizzeria rapido...debo tener el puesto de guardia...-el peli negro golpeaba su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Disculpe-

Una voz lo saco de su mundo y este levanto la mirada.

Lo que vio lo dejo helado, dos grandes muuuuy grandes pechos estaban delante de el.

-Hola?-

El peli negro dejo de verle los pechos y also la mirada, para encontrarse con la bella cara de una joven de su misma edad, pelo blanco con mechones rosados, ojos ambar y un traje de pirata blanco y rosa.

-Puedo tomar su orden?-

El peli negro miro a la peli blanco y luego volvio a golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Una pizza de jamon y queso, y una soda mediana porfavor-

-Bien-la peli blanca anoto el pedido-Espere que en unos minutos le traigo su orden-

Sin decir mas la peli blanca se retiro.

-Mi vida apestaaa-el peli negro lloraba comicamente en su mesa-Solo vino por mi orden...pense en otra cosaaaaa-

Ahora el peli negro golpeaba con mas fuerza su cabeza.

-Mira mami ese hombre esta triste!-dijo un niño.

-Ignoralo hijo, es un pendejo-respondio la madre.

-Los odio a todossss-

El peli negro se deprimia cada ves mas ya que su dia estaba poniendose cada ves peor.

Luego de unos minutos.

El peli negro estaba mirando su celular muy tranquilo.

-Esto es tedioso...donde estara la oficina del jefe? Vere si almenos aqui me dan trabajo.-

El joven se levanto y camino en direccion a la caja.

-Disculpe-

-Si?-

Una joven de unos 18 años estaba del otro lado atendiendo la caja.

-Marina?-

-Eh? Alexis?-

La chica frente al ahora conosido Alexis era una castaña de ojos marrones, piel trigueña, un poco mas baja que Alexis, y vestia el uniforme del restaurante.

-Cuanto sin verte-dijo el peli negro.

-Si...Desde que explotaste el salon de quimica no te dejaron volver a esa clase-

-Sigo pensando que hice bien, ya que esa aula debia ser reparada de todas formas-se defendio el castaño.

-En eso tienes razon-la castaña suspiro derrotada-Bueno que quieres?-

-Sabes donde esta el jefe? Quiero el empleo de guar...-

El peli negro no termino de hablar porque de la nada un hombre de unos 35 años, pelo negro y ojos marrones, vistiendo unos jeans azules y una camiza blanca con unos zapatos, le salto encima y le estrecho la mano.

-Contratado!-

-Yahuuuu!-el peli negro se quito al hombre y dio un salto de felicidad pero se tropeso y callo de cara al piso.

-Empiezas el lunes, ven aqui a las 23 y te dare tus instrucciones-agrego el jefe.

-Bien...ahora...-corrio a su mesa-Pizzaaaaaaaa!-

El peli negro muy feliz esperaba su orden.

-Aqui tiene-la misma peli blanca le entrego su pedido.

-Oye, tu estabas entreteniendo a los enanos?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-Si, pero tambien soy camarera-respondio la peli blanca.

-Bueno, soy Alexis, el nuevo Nightwach-

-Mangle, tu futura asesina-dijo sonrriendo.

-eh?-

-Dije que soy Mangle, tu futura amiga-

-Oh...Un placer-el peli negro miraba dudoso a la chica-oye y esa cola y orejas?-

-Soy Mangle, la capitana del barco White Fox-dijo muy animada-y soy un zorro-

-oooo...no entendi...-

-Olvidalo, bueno mejor vuelvo a mi puesto, hasta el lunes-se despidio y se fue.

Alexis miraba a la chica muy dudoso.

-El lunes traere un arma por las dudas..-

Luego de terminar su comida, Alexis pago por ella y se retiro a su apartamento a dormir y esperar que el lunes no fuese un dia como ese o peor.

Lunes, 23:00 PM, Pizzeria.

Nuestro joven prota llegaba a la pizzeria con unas enormes ojeras,una mochila y su traje de guardia, el cual consistia en unos pantalones negros, una camiza celeste con la placa de guardia en el pecho y una gorra.

-Tengo sueñoooooo-

El peli negro se quejaba como niñita.

-Niñita tu abuela!-

Deja de romper la cuarta pared y atiende tu camino que chocaras con algo.

-Bien, bien...-el peli negro llego a la pizzeria y afuera de esta estaba su nuevo jefe esperandolo.

-Alexis, buenas noches-saludo cordialmente.

-Buenas, aun sigue aqui?-

-Te lo dije,¿no?, te daria un recorrido y te enseñaria todo-

-Oh... no me acuerdo...-

-Bueno, entremos y te dare las instrucciones-

Ambos entraron y Alexis vio que algunos empleados aun estaban.

Aunque a el le valia mierda eso, asi que los ignoro y siguio a su jefe.

El jefe le dio un juego de las llaves y le mostro las habitaciones, pero lo que sorprendio al peli negro era que esas chicas no eran chicas, sino androides o algo asi.

Luego de una aburrida explicacion y que todos menos Alexis salieran corriendo al dar las 23:55, el se encontraba en su nueva oficina (insertar oficina del primer juego)

12 AM Lets Play Bitch!

El telefono empezo a sonar.

.

Continuara.

Gracias por leer esperen el siguiente capitulo que sera subido mañana o el lunes a mas tardar (Perdon por las faltas ortograficas).

Sin mas que decir,me despido.

BIOLEAF FUERA, PAZ.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos eh aqui el segundo capitulo de FNIA, por alguna razon suena a Nya jaja, bueno espero que disfruten el cap!

Reviews

Guest:me alegra que te gustara el prologo, y sobre eso de humanoxanimatronic...creo que si habra, pero no dire por quien, ademas obiamente habra harem jaja, tengo planeado hacer sufrir mucho a Alexis por los constantes intentos de asesinatos y violacion, pero no pondre lemon eso si que no.

Absolent children: muajaja muajaja soy tan malote que las asesinas de Alexis son muy pendejas para poder hacer algo contra el!. Gracias por leer y cuidese mijo.

Bife con Pan: que nombre... me dio hambre... bueno gracias por leer y como soy malote digo Chao.

FNAF Y FNIA no son de mi propiedad y solo ocupo elementos de ambos juegos para hacer reir y crear esta parodia.

12 Am Primera noche.

El telefono sonaba hasta que Alexis contesto.

-Saludos, usted a llamado a ... no me acuerdo el nombre del lugar... pero da igual, disculpe pero ya cerramos, asi que no joda!-

"Alexis?"

Pregunto la voz del telefono.

-El mismo, quien habla?-

"Soy yo idiota!"

-Quien yo?-

"Angelo"

-Ummmm, Angelo...Angelo...no ni puta idea-

"Seras idiota... el hermano de Marina"

-El idiota que me debe dinero?-

"Mierda te acordaste..."

-Aun quiero mi dinero -

"No llamo para eso, sino para ayudarte a pasar la noche"

Alexis tomo la tableta y miro las camaras.

"Alexis?"

-Que?-respondio sin ganas el peli negro.

"Estas mirando las camaras?"pregunto Angelo.

-Si...oye, es comun que falte una de las conejas?-pregunto el peli negro sin preocupacion.

"Me escucharas o no?"

-ummm, quieres la verdad?-

"Si es posible, si"

-No me importa que tengas que decir y devuelveme mis 100 pesos pedaso de -veeeeep-

"Sabes que? Arreglatelas tu solo cabron!"

La llamada se corto y Alexis colgo el telefono.

-Siempre funciona-

El peli negro vijilaba las camaras con mucha tranquilidad, ignorando las risas de chicas que se escuchaban por todo el lugar.

Grrrrrr

El ruido de gruñir de sus tripas alerto al peli negro.

-Umm-

Este tomo su mochila y busco dentro de ella.

-Aqui esta!-

El peli negro saco un termo y unas galletas.

-Alfin podre tomarte o mi delicioso nectar de dioses!-

Alexis sirvio un poco del contenido del termo en la tapa del mismo, ya que servia de vaso.

-mmm nada como un buen cafe y galletas en tu hora de trabajo!-

Ignorando todo lo demas el peli negro empeso a comer y beber, sin percatarse que la coneja faltante estaba parada fuera de su oficina.

-Bien, esta desprevenido!-

La coneja/humana, era una chica de unos 17 años,ojos rosados, pelo morado y tenia un vestido morado con bordados blancos, el cual resaltaba sus "cualidades"

-Te atrape!-la coneja entro a la oficina y Alexis la miro con cara de WTF.

-Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto este muy calmado y tomando su cafe.

-Por qué no gritas?-cuestiono la peli morada.

-Pues...porque estoy en mi descanso-

El peli negro solo señalo un cartelito que decia "Descanso de 15 minutos para comer cada hora".

La peli morada quedo estatica, cuando pusieron eso?

-Bien...te esperare-la coneja se recosto por la pared y miro al peli negro.

-Que?-el peli negro solo bebio su cafe y comio una galleta.

-Por qué estas comiendo eso?-

-Pues tengo hambre y algo de sueño, por eso como galletas con cafe-

La coneja miro hacia otro lado.

-No quieres un poco?-pregunto el peli negro.

-Umm, esta bien, solo un vaso y luego te matare!-

El peli negro solo le sirvio un vaso de cafe y se lo entrego.

-Cuidado que esta caliente-agrego el peli negro.

-Aja, lo que digas-la coneja de un trago se bebio todo el contenido de vaso.-Es delicioso!DAME MAS!-

El peli negro solo le dio el termo y como paso antes, la coneja lo bebio todo.

-Mesientoconmuchaenergiaquierocorrercorrercorrer!-la coneja habla tan rapido que apenas la entendio antes de que ella saliera corriendo y gritando como loca.

-Creo que le subio la cafeina..-

Luego de un rato, volvio a vijilar las camaras y vio que la coneja estaba dormida sobre una de las mesas.

-Si no fuera una potencial amenaza para mi integridad, diria que es tierna-

Alexis miro su telefono y tomo un poco de cafe para luego escupirlo dramaticamente.

-APENAS SON LAS 2 AM!? TE MALDIGO TIEMPO! A TI Y A TU FAMILIA!-

Mientras tanto un sujeto llamado Tiempo.

-Creo que alguien me maldijo...-

Volviendo con el pendejo.

Alexis miraba sin energia las camaras, estaba que se moria del sueño, todo porque la pinche coneja se tomo todo su cafe, para la siguiente se trae dos termos.

-Si este lugar esta maldito... por que no veo fantasmas?-

El peli negro detubo su busqueda de la octaba maravilla, la pizzeria fantasma y solo se recosto en su lugar y se coloco sus auriculares.

-Ahora si~~-el peli negro conecto su celular a los auriculares y se puso a escuchar alguna canción.

Mientras tanto en la Party Room 1.

La coneja morada estaba dormida sobre una de las mesas con toda la tranquilidad del mundo hasta que...

KYAAAAAAA.

Ese fue su grito, muy orgasmico si me lo preguntan...em digo...su grito al ser bañada con una cubeta de agua fria.

-QUE MIERDA TE PASA CHICA?!-grito la coneja.

-Perdon, es que no te despertabas, y estube llamandote un rato-

-Y como por cuanto?-

-Nose... creo que unos... tres segundos?-

La coneja solo tomo la cubeta y se la puso de sombrero a la nombrada Chica.

Cuando lo hizo se pudo escuchar una risa muy fuerte y como de morza con retaso.

Ambas animatronicas fueron al origen de la voz la cual era nada mas y nada menos que la oficina del Chica choco un par de cosas por aun tener la cubeta en la cabeza.

Al llegar ambas vieron como Alexis estaba tirado en el suelo y se sujetaba el estomago con sus manos mientras reia.

-AJAJAJAJA ESO ESTUBO-ESTUBO... JAJAJAJAJA-

Ambas animatronics lo miraron extrañadas hasta que vieron que tenia las camaras puestas en la Party Room 1.

La coneja entro a la oficina seguida de Chica.

Alexis se levanto apenas y miro a ambas animatronics.

-GUARDIAAAAAAA-

La coneja salto sobre el y empeso a ahorcarlo.

Alexis trataba de quitarsela de encima, pero accidentalmente toco un "melon". Malditos niños puritanos.

-...-

Un enorme silencio se produjo en la oficina.

PLAFF

Alexis recibio una bofetada, IN THE FACE BITCH, por parte de la coneja.

-MALDITO HUMANO!- la coneja se levanto muy sonrrojada y se fue por donde vino.

-A...a...a-

Alexis estaba con cara de WTF.

-Estas bien?-

Alexis levanto la mirada y se topo con otro par de pechos, digo con una cubeta parlante.

-Wow...una cubeta que habla...esta pizzeria lo tiene todo!-lo ultimo lo dijo con mucha energia.

La chica cubeta solo se quito la cubeta de la cabeza dejando ver su cara.

-Soy Chica mucho gusto-La joven era una rubia de ojos violetas, cabello atado con una coleta y ropa de mesera, con el tipico gorrito de los restaurantes de comida rapida, ademas de tener un buen cuerpo.

-un placer-Alexis solo volvio a su musica y a vijilar las camaras.

-No gritaras?-

Alexis se quito sus auriculares y miro a chica.

-AAAAAAH-el solo pego un grito y luego volvio a lo suyo.

El grito asusto a Chica la cual estaba escondida atras del marco de la puerta.

-Po-por qué gritaste?- pregunto nerviosa.

-Querias que grite pues grite, ahora vete que tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Pe-pero yo debo...-

Fue interrumpida por Alexis el cual la miraba muy serio.

-Mira si quieres hablarme porfavor llama a este numero-le entrego un papel con su numero-Ahora chao que tengo que trabajar pa comer-

Chica solo lo miro confundida y se fue, pero a pocos metros recordo que tenia que matarlo.

-Oye espera yo!-

Alexis cerro la puerta en la cara de Chica y solo se puso sus auriculares y coloco la musica mas ruidosa a maximo volumen.

Alexis ignorando todo, no escuchaba nada por sus auricules, cosa muy mala ya que por la otra puerta que daba al pasillo izquierdo, una peli roja venia corriendo como loca con sus brazos levatados.

-GUARDIAAAAAAAA-

Ese grito super fuerte fue lo suficiente para que Alexis se quitara los auriculares y lanzara su silla por la puerta y golpeara a la peli roja.

-Chinga tu madre! acaso no puedo trabajar tranquilo?!-

Alexis se asomo por la puerta para ver a la peli roja tirada en el suelo con su ropa interior a la vista.

-Oye estas bien?-Alexis retiro la silla y ayudo a la peli roja.

-Yo soy una pirata del caribe!-la peli roja dijo eso y se desmayo con dos espirales en los ojos.

-Ummm que debo hacer...puedo elejir dejarla aqui y salvar mi culo de estas locas o metarla, curarla, y posiblemente morir por ella...-

Alexis solo suspiro y la cargo hasta adentro de la oficina y la recosto contra la pared.

-Por qué siempre sere tan buena persona? aun si implica morir...-

El peli negro reviso a la peli roja, aunque no parecia lastimada ni nada.

-Mierda...yo no soy medico...-

Alexis toco la parte de atras de la cabeza de la peli roja y noto sangre o almenos eso parecia.

-Debo parar la emorragia...-el solo busco un botiquin por algun lado y al no encontrar nada opto por usar su camisa, asi que rompio una parte y la uso como venda para detener el sangrado.

-No me pagan lo suficiente

Alexis solamente ato el pedaso de tela a la cabeza de la peli roja, deteniendo la emorragia.

-Bien, ahora solo debo esperar a que despierte..-

Alexis estubo un buen rato esperando y vijilando para que nadie se asercara a la oficina.

5:30 Am.

-Solo media puta hora...-

Alexis miraba su telefono, y no noto que la peli roja se levantaba.

-Aaa mi cabezaaaa!-

Alexis al ver que esta se levanto,guardo su celular y se aserco.

-Estas bien?-

La peli roja se quedo helada al escuchar la voz del peli negro y se le quedo mirando.

Alexis se quedo perplejo ante la hermosa chica que estaba ante el, cosa que el no noto cuando la ayudo.

La peli roja, estaba vestida como pirata, tenia un garfio en una mano y un parche levantado, ojos color ambar, su pelo atado con una cola de caballo y tenia orejas y cola de zorro, ademas de un buen cuerpo.

Por su parte la "zorrita" se sonrrojo al ver al peli negro y mas cuando vio que el estaba sin la camisa, dejando ver su torso.

-Oye estas bien?-volvio a preguntar.

-Eh..yo...-la peli roja entro en panico y salio corriendo de la oficina.

-Oye... hey te llevas mi camisaaaaa!-

En efecto, Alexis cubrio a la peli roja con su camisa.

-Mierda...ahora como explico esto...-

De repente las luces se fueron y se escucharon pasos.

-Uh?-

Una musica empeso a sonar y unos ojos empesaron a parpadear en la puerta izquierda.

-Estas jodido guardia..-

Una voz femenina se escucho.

-Hola?-pregunto el peli negro-quien eres?-

Los ojos siguieron parpadeando hasta que la musica se detubo y una chica salto sobre el peli negro, pero el se corrio a un costado y la chica se estrello contra la pared del pasillo derecho.

-Estas bien?-el peli negro se aserco a la chica y se agacho a su altura.

La chica solo tomo a Alexis del cuello y levanto su cara.

-Te-te...atrape...-la chica se desmayo luego de esa frace.

El peli negro solo miro a la chica y luego sonaron las campanas de las 6 Am y las luces volvieron

Alexis se levanto y levanto a la chica, la cual tenia cabello castaño hasta los hombros, un par de orejas de oso, un smoking negro con bordes blancos y una falda roja hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y como las anteriores un buen cuerpo, pero mas parte trasera que nada.

-Jeje, me atrapaste pero, son las seis , acabo mi turno.-

Alexis solo llevo a la castaña al show stage y la recosto en el escenario, y luego observo como la rubia lo saludaba y la peli morada lo miraba sonrrojada.

-Alexis!-grito su jefe llegando muy preocupado.

Alexis estaba sentado en el escenario y saludo con la mano a jefe.

-Alexis, me alegra que estes bien...-el jefe se puso nervioso cuando Alexis se puso de pie y lo miro serio.

-Bien jefe...ahora...-

Alexis golpeo su palma con su puño y camino en direccion al jefe.

-Alexis?...-

El jefe retrosedia poco a poco por miedo al azabache.

-Usted...-

-PORFAVOR NO ME DEMANDES!-el jefe se arrodillo ante el y suplico.

-De que habla?-

-Eh?.. no vas a demandarme por qué las animatronics intentaron matarte?-

-Eso intentaban?-Alexis volteo a ver a las chicas y Chica lo saludo denuevo, mientras la coneja y la de orejas de oso miraron a otro lado.

-Meh~ yo solo quiero que la coneja me devuelva mi termo de cafe lleno y estare feliz-

-O...jeje solo eso...-

-Claro, me diverti mucho-Alexis camino en direccion a la salida.

-Alexis, por qué no tienes camisa?-cuestiono su jefe.

-Oh...la pirata se la llevo...porfavor no me demande o me baje el suelo!-

Ahora Alexis se arrodillo y suplico.

El jefe solo miro a Alexis con divercion

-Calma, y ten tu cheque-el jefe le paso un cheque por $1000 a Alexis.

-Yahoooo!-

El azabache tomo el cheque y salio corriendo.

-CON ESTO PAGO LA RENTAAAAAAAAAA!-

El jefe trato de detener a Alexis pero fue tarde, el idiota se fue corriendo sin camisa.

Mientras Alexis corria, sintio muchas miradas sobre el y al voltear vio como muchas chicas o mujeres en general lo miraban con...¿deseo?

No pudo ni reaccion y ya se encontraba corriendo por su virginidad de una orda de violadoras.

Y asi, Alexis paso su primera noche y obtuvo su pago, ahora solo debia huir de esas mujeres y podria dormir tranquilo.

Continuara.

Bueno esto ya se termino y espero qye les haya gustado.

Un saludo y hasta la otra.


	3. Chapter 3

Holas, buenos ... buenos... lo que sea donde vivas. El capitulo anterior si que llego a gustar, eso es genial.

Bueno, ES HORA DE REVIEWS.

Acqua OfThe Black: Jeje gracias por leer, y no solo esta, si no tambien mi otro fic, y bueno sobre tus dudas, en realidad es una mescla de la segunda y tercera pizzeria (Por si no entiendes las pizzerias de los juegos 2 y 1) Sobre lo otro, pues si, incluso planeo meter a los . y los , inclusona sierto conejo shiny, bueno ya con mi auto spoiler jaja, sin mas, disfruta dis capitulo.

Fazbearpizza: pues si! tenia que poner eso, y pues gracias por leer y me alegra saber eso.

Extil: sip, 100 pesos.

4Brother of the Night: tranquilo mai frend, no lo dejare y si quieren yaoi,-señala el boton de retroseder pag.- aprieten ese boton y largo.

3Absolent Children: bueeee, eso haria yo y quisas alguien mas, y yo soy muy malote, tan malote que si me salta un screemer, solo grito un poquito. Salio rima! Cuidado eminen hay un nuevo rey de las rimas XD. Jaja disfruta el cap.

Bife con Pan: tu nombre sigue dandome hambre...bueno disfruta el capitulo.

4Hashashin: TU SI SABES ! Jaja disfruta el capitulo.

Por si se preguntaban esto.

-...-: Dialogos normales.

"...": Pensamientos o llamadas telefonicas.

*...*: Cuando algo explote o se rompa.

POV: No recuerdo si era asi pero ñe~~ Esto es el punto de vista de X personaje.

Ahora si! Disfruten el cap.

FNAF Y FNIA no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores y propietarios.

8 am, Departamento de Alexis.

Alexis llegaba muy cansado, ya que tubo que huir por su virginidad ya que unas locas lo querian violar al salir de su trabajo.

-Nunca mas salgo sin camisa-

Alexis entro a su departamento y cerro la puerta.

-Alfin, Paz y Tran...-

Alexis se vio interrumpido por el timbre de su departamento.

-Quien sera?-

Alexis fue a abrir la puerte y se topo con una chica de su edad, la cual tenia pelo negro lacio y largo hasta la mitad de su espalda, las puntas de au pelo eran roja, tenia ojos azules y vestia un uniforme de preparatoria y tenia un cuerpo aceptable con unos pechos copa B.

-Alexis, aun no te as preparado para ir? Vamos o llegaremos tarde!-

-De que hablas Mizu?-

-No me llames asi!-la peli negra se enojo en gran medida.

-Losiento Mili jeje-

Mili lo miro con enojo pero luego suspiro.

-Ya vistete y vamonos-

-Ir adonde?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-Vamos idiota, estamos en la ultima semana de clases y tenemos que ir-

Alexis solo suspiro.

-Bieeeeeen...Esperame, voy a cambiarme-

Alexis se fue a su habitacion y luego de un rato salio, ahora tenia una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y su mochila.

-Listo vamonos-

Alexis salio y cerro la puerta del departamento.

Ambos jovenes asistian a la preparatoria, en caso de Alexis, ese era su ultimo año, ya que se salto uno por pasar por error un examen para los de ultimo año.

-Alexis-

Mili llamo a Alexis y este agacho la mirada.

Cabe resaltar que Alexis mide de alto 190 centimetros, un metro noventa para los puritanos, y en cambio Mili media 167 centimetros de alto, alado de Alexis ella es un hobbit.

-Pasa algo?-

Mili lo miro y luego le propino un punta pie en la rodilla.

-Enana del diablo! Por qué hiciste eso?!-

Alexis se sujeto la rodilla por el dolor causado.

-Eso te pasa por alto!-contesto la enana...em digo... Contesto la peli negra.

-No es mi culpa que tu seas un hobbit!-

-Con que hobbit eh?-

Mili tomo un palo del suelo y apunto a Alexis.

-Te mostrare el verdadero dolor Alexis!-

-O mierda...-

Un rato despues...

Alexis llegaba junto a Mili a la preparatoria.

El peli negro tenia muchos golpes y rasguños, la causa de esto era la pequeña peli negra.

Todos los alumnos que se encontraban alli,empezaron a reirse de la suerte del peli negro.

-Alexis!-

La vos de un chico llamo al peli negro.

-Hola Fer-saludo Mili.

La peli negra saludo al joven de pelo castaño que venia hacia ellos.

-Hola Fer...-

Alexis saludo sin energias al joven castaño.

-Que humor tienes hoy Alex-

Ahora el que hablo era un voz femenina que estaba atras del peli negro.

Alexis volteo y vio a una chica de pelo azulado y con buenas proporciones, la cual estaba recostada por un arbol.

-Trabaje hasta las 6 de la mañana, y luego vino la enana-

-Hey!-protesto la peli negra.

-Como decia, vino ese engendro a llamarme para venir a la preparatoria, siendo esta la ultima semana que estoy aqui-

-Aun me pregunto, como llegaste a ultimo año con esa actitud-reprocho la peli azulada.

-Es mi secreto Sofi-respondio el peli negro.

La peli azul solo bufo y luego camino hasta el peli negro.

-Bueno, me alegro por ti Alex-

Los cuatro amigos entraron a clases.

Alexis estaba en ultimo año, y al ser fin del año escolar, tenian que organizar una fiesta para la despedida.

Todos los compañero de Alexis, detubieron sus actividad a escuchar unos ronquidos.

Alexis se habia quedado dormido en su pupitre y estaba babeando.

Todos suspiraron pesadamente, era costumbre del peli negro dormirse en clase, lo extraño es que si lo despertaban empesaba a decir lo que el profesor explico, ese chico para ellos era un misterio.

Asi que solo pasaron de el y siguieron organisando todo.

Luego de que las clases acabaran, el peli negro estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenia unos anteojos dibujados con marcador negro y un p*$e el la mejiya derecha.

Sus unicos pensamientos eran que mataria al idiota que le hizo eso.

Mientras caminaba llego a la pizzeria donde trabaja y decidio entrar a comer algo.

Cuando entro fue recibido por una rubia, de ojos morados, que vestia una remera amarilla que resaltaba la "personalidad" de esta, unos shorts rosados ajustados y un babero que decia Let's Party.

-Bienvenido a Freddy's,-dijo la rubia.-Dejeme llevarlo a su mesa-

Sin tener tiempo para responder, el peli negro fue arrastrado por la rubia hasta una mesa libre.

-Que desea ordenar?-la rubia muy energetica saco una libre dispuesta a anotar el pedido del peli negro.

-...-por unos segundos Alexis se quedo estupefacto ante los enormes ... "melones" de la camarera, pero reacciono a tiempo-um, si...quiero pechuga, digo pizza de melon digo jamon y un vaso grande digo mediano de soda.-

El peli negro trataba de evitar lo mas que podia ver la personalidad de la rubia, pero tener algo tan grande y obstruyendo tu vision es algo muy dificil de ignorar.

-Espere porfavor, ya le traigo su orden-

La rubia se fue corriendo y a mas de uno de los hombres presentes se les fue el ojo, pero volvieron al ser golpeados por sus parejas.

Nuestro peli negro solo se levanto y se fue caminando a los baños a lavarse la cara, tenia que controlar a su pervertido interior.

Mientras caminaba en direccion al baño, sintio que alguien lo miraba, pero lo paso por alto.

Cuando llego al baño, se lavo la cara y al alsar la mirada, en el espejo estaba el reflejo de una peli dorada con ojos negros y iris blanca, que vestia un smoking negro, con un corbatin morado igual que su sombreronde copa, ademas de la falda dorada que tenia.

Por unos segundos se quedo estatica, cuando el peli negri volteo a ver quien era, no habia nadie y el reflejo habia desaparesido.

Extrañado por esto, solo penso una cosa coherente.

Esto era obra de los Aliens.

Sin mas que pensar, el peli negro salio del baño, pero cuando cerro la puerta, la misma chica del reflejo aparecio en el baño y miro en dirección a donde Alexis se fue, para luego desapareser.

Alexis camino denuevo a su mesa y se encontro con Chica dejando un paquete allí.

-Hola-

Alexis saludo amablemente y Chica volteo a verlo.

-Hola guardia,-respondio la rubia.

-Qué es eso?-

El peli negro señalo el paquete que Chica estaba dejando.

-Es tu camisa nueva, como ayudaste a Foxy, pense que seria un buen detalle darte una nueva camisa-

El peli negro tomo el paquete y lo abrio delicadamente(Traducción: despedaso el paquete como un animal salvaje)

El peli negro se sorprendio al ver que era una camisa celeste, que tenia su nombre y el logo de la pizzeria vordados, cosa que la anterior no tenia.

-wow...lindo-

Alexis la guardo en su mochila.

-Es un lindo detalle-

El peli negro le dedico una sonrriza, cosa que hizo sonrrojar a Chica.

La camarera que lo habia atendido anteriormente, llego con el pedido del peli negro.

-Aqui tiene-

La rubia dejo el pedido y miro a Alexis.

-Oye, tu no eres el guardia?-

La rubia miro a Alexis, como tratando de desifrar algo.

-Ummm, si, eres otra animatronic?-

La rubia se sorprendio, ya que casi nadie las diferenciaba de una chica normal.

-Si, mi nombre es Chicadelee-

-Alexis Rose, un placer-

Alexis le extendio la mano y Chicadelee la acepto y la estrecho.

-Guardia-Chica llamo al peli negro-Aun no entiendo algo-

-Qué cosa?-

-Por qué no nos tienes miedo?-

Alexis se quedo en silencio y luego puso una cara pensatiba.

-Pues solo son un grupo de animatronics asesinos, qué hay de peligroso en eso?-

Ambas rubias quedaron el shock, acaso no eran peligrosas?, No!, ese peli negro tenia que estar perturbado para no huir de ellas.

-Bueno, yo debo ir a atender otras mesas-

Chicadelee se fue y dejando solo a Alexis y a Chica.

-Bueno, quieres centarte a comer? Yo no tengo problema-

Ahora si, Chica tenia una gran duda, que tiene este chico en la cabeza?

-Bueno...-

Ambos estubieron comiendo y platicando muy tranquilos, al peli negro no parecia afectarle el hecho de que ella fuese un animatronico asesino.

Quisas ese joven no era tan malo como los anteriores guardias que las tacharon de monstruos, o quisas, solo quisas, ese joven era un total demente, fuese cual fuese su razon, Chica no podia negar algo, la compañia del peli negro era interezante y muy refrescante al ser el primero que no salia corriendo.

Luego de un rato de estar hablando y que se les uniera una Foxy celosa por una razon que el peli negro desconocia. Nuestro prota se quedo dormido en la mesa, asustando a ambas animatronics, ya que pensaron que le dio un infarto o se habia desmayado, pero al escuchar los ronquidos de este, se calmaron y suspiraron.

Aun que fuese su enemigo, el habia ayudado a Foxy e invitado a comer a Chica, que ellas lo ayudasen solo era una forma de devolver favor, asi que lo cargarian hasta la oficina y lo dejarian dormir alli.

Ambas lo tomaron por uno de sus brazos, Foxy el derecho y Chica el izquierdo.

De esta forma lo cargaron y lo llevaron hasta la oficina del guardia.

A mitad del camino Alexis balbuceaba pendejadas entre sueños y movia sus manos como queriendo tomar algo.

De pronto ambas animatronicas sintieron presien en uno de sus senos, y al bajar la mirada se encontraron con las manos de Alexis apretando, cosa que por reflejo golpearon a Alexis y lo dejaron caer.

Al caer Alexis aun estaba dormido y deliraba algo sobre el mundo donde todo era de dulces y sobre dos malvaviscos que lo golpearon.

Al escuchar eso, las dos animatronics suspiraron ya que solo estaba soñando, lo habian golpeado por nada. Asi que lo volvieron a levantar y siguieron con su camino hasta la oficina, pero esta vez arrastraron a Alexis.

Al llegar, lo dejaron sobre la mesa y se fueron.

23:45 Pm, Pizzeria.

El jefe estaba preocupado en la entrada del establecimiento, ya era muy tarde y Alexis no daba signos de apareser.

Si el no venia, tendria que hacer de guardia por esa noche.

Resignado, el jefe entro y les dijo a todos los precentes que se retiraran, el cerraria todo, sin protestar todos se fueron de la manera mas calmada posible, es decir, corrieron como locos golpeandose unos a otros.

El jefe solo suspiro y fue a la oficina a ves si todo estaba en condiciones, al llegar grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Alexis dormido allí, estaba trabajando en sierto modo, asi que solo hizo vista gorda y salio del lugar y cerro las puertas, eso fue muy hijo puta, pero preferia sacrificar a los guardias a ser el.

00:00 Am, Noche 2.

Todo estaba calmado y no parecia haber señales de vida alguna, esepto por las animatronics, las cuales ya empezaron a moverse, debian atrapar al guardia, no es como si tubieran algo mejor que hacer, pero YOLO#.

Chica apresurada corrio hasta la oficina del guardia, cuando llego se encontro con una especie de espanta pajaros mal hecho con una cubeta con la cara de Alexis dibujada y una cinta que reproducia,"Trabajo muy duro, como un esclavo". Ante esto, Chica soloto una pequeña risilla y solo se fue.

A pocos metros se detubo.

Calculando

Recalculando

El idiota se salio de su puesto. Tenia que encontrar a ese pendejo! Seria una tarea dificil pero lo lograria.

-Hola Chica-el peli negro paso alado de ella y camino al show stage.

-Hola Guardia-

Chica devolvio el saludo y luego se dio cuenta que acaba de perder la oportunidad de salvarlo.

-Bueno...tenerlo como compañero no seria tan malo..-

Sin mas Chica solo lo siguio.

Ambos caminaba por los pasillos.

-Oye, por qué me sigues?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-Estoy aburrida-

El peli negro lo comprendio, quien no lo estaria a esa hora y en una pizzeria embrujada?.

-Chica-Alexis derubo su andar-Quieres hacer algo?-

La polluela lo miro confundida y luego asintio.

-Vamos a la cocina!-

Sin darle tiempo para responder, la tomo de la mano y corrio hacia la cocina.

Chica estaba roja por tal acto, y recordando que la cocina estaba sin una camara funcional, por su imagenes muy comprometedoras de ella y el peli negro. Aunque el peli negro solo pensaba en preparar algo de comer, se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Ambos pasaron por todas las salas del lugar, sin darle mucha importancia a las animatronics que encontraban, llegaron a la cocina y Alexis cerro la puerta.

Ya para este punto no hace falta repetirlo, pero chica tenia la cara mas roja que el pelo de Foxy.

-Chica-

Alexis se aserco a la rubia y la saco de su mundo.

-S-si?-

El peli negro se quito la camisa blanca y tomo la celeste de su mochila.

-Hagamos pizza, tengo hambre jeje-

Chica sonrrojada por ver al peli negro cambiarse estaba soltando humo, literalmente, su sistema se sobre calento y cayo de espaldas al suelo.

Alexis fue a ayudarla, y al tocarla, su mano sufrio una quemadura leve.

-Si que arde...-

El peli negro como no sabia que hacer, la cargo hasta la oficina, soportando el fuerte ardor como todo macho pecho pelado!.

Mientras caminba a la oficina, no vio a ninguna de las animatronics tratando de atraparlo.

Asi que aprovecho y dejo a Chica en el escenario.

Para asegurarse que nada peligroso este serca de la ofigina, el idiota empezo a caminar como un ninja

(Insertar cancion de mision imposible)

Alexis empezo a tararear la cancion de mision imposible y hacia movimientos de un lado para el otro hasta que choco conta la pared.

-Ouch...-el peli negro sobo su cabeza y luego siguio con su estupides.

Al llegar a la oficina se encontro con todas las animatronics (Menos Chica) mirando en la tableta lo que paresia ser una pelicula. Ademas de las que ya conocia, tambien estaban, Una chica de pelo marron con orejas de oso, paresida a Freddy pero esta tenia las mejiyas pintadas, y tambien estaba Una coneja peli celeste, de ojos verdes y con una camisa celeste y una falda azul, ademas de Mangle, la cual lo vio y le guiño el ojo.

El peli negro lo penso un minuto y luego se retiro del lugar, mejor no meterse con mujeres animatronicas asesinas poseidas que estan mirabdo una pelicula, o almenos eso le dijo su abuelo, cuando se lo dijo no le vio el sentido, pero ahora usaria la enseñansa.

El peli negro volvio al escenario y se recosto sobre este, y se puso a jugar en su telefono a Five niths at Freddys 2. Ironico?

Mientras el peli negro jugaba, Chica estaba despertando.

-Aaaa, mi cabezita-

Alexis volteo a verla y le sonrrio.

-Me alegra que despertaras-

Chica volteo a mirarlo y se sonrrojo por la sonrriza.

-Guardia!-

La rubia miro a otro lado.

-Que haces aqui? las demas te van a atrapar-

Alexis se rio por lo bajo al recordar que hacian las otras.

-Eso lo dudo, pero ya que estamos-el peli negro subio al escenario y tomo la guitarra morada que se encontraba sobre este, la cual tenia un cartel que decia: "Propiedad de Bonnie, solo puede ser usada por Bonnie," y con mayusculas y resaltado en rojo decia, "ALEJATE DE MI GUITARRA O TE ARRANCO LOS OJOS". Un mensaje que cualquiera medianamente cuerdo escucharia y no tocaria la guitarra, pero como hablamos de Alexis, que esperaban? Es como un niño, dile que no lo toque y lo tocara.

-Que haces?-la rubia lo vio tomando la guitarra y se asusto-NO LA TOQUES BONNIE TE MATARA-

-Lo hara de todas formas-

El peli negro solo la afino a gusto y camino hasta el centro del escenario.

-LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!-

El peli negro solo toco unos acordes para luego sonrreir.

-Bueno mi querido publico,- el peli negro miro a la polluela-Esta cancion se llama Painkiller-

Painkiller-Three Days Of Grace.

You know you need a fix when you fall down.

You know you need to find a way

to get you through another day.

Let me be the one to numb you out.

Let me be the one to hold you.

Never gonna let you get away.

The shoulder you cry on.

The dust that you die on.

Chica se sorprendio al escuchar lo bien que cantaba.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

Love me 'til it's all over, over.

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on

The dust that you die on.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

En la oficina, Bonnie estaba muy aburrida, sin el guardia era aburrido, a ella le gusta molestarlo cuando hace su trabajo, pero el nuevo guardia era distinto, y eso la hacia sentir extraña, en especial luego de que el la manoseara segun ella.

La pelicula la tenia aburrida, asi que decidio ir a tocar un rato la guitarra.

I know what you want so desperately.

You know I give you one for free.

Forever you're coming back to me.

Now I'm gonna give you what you need.

'Cause I know what you feed on and what you lead on.

The shoulder you cry on.

The dust that you die on.

Cuando estaba serca del escenario, escucho como Alexis cantaba y tocaba la guitarra...SU guitarra.

La coneja se enojo en gran medida y corrio hasta el escenario, pero se detubo, ese joven no tocaba nada mal pero le faltaba algo.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

Love me 'til it's all over, over.

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on.

The dust that you die on

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

Bonnie estaba asombrada, la voz de Alexis era hermosa al cantar, esos ojos azules la cautibaron y los acordes que daba era muy bien hechos, no penso que habria alguien asi entre los guardias.

Did you find the another killer?

Did you find the another killer?

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

Love me 'til it's all over, over.

'Cause I'm the shoulder you cry on

The dust that you die on.

I, I can be your painkiller, killer, killer.

Painkiller.

La cancion acabo y el peli negro dejo con cuidado la guitarra y luego volteo y se encontro cara a cara con Bonnie.

-Oh tio, esto me va a doler...-

Un fuerte golpe se escucho por la pizzeria.

Bonnie le dio un Bitch Slap in the face, a Alexis, y este termino tirado en el suelo por la potencia del golpe.

-Bonnie!-Chica corrio a ayudar al guardia.-Por qué lo golpeaste?!-

-Toco mi guitarra.-

Ante esa respues, la rubia solo suspiro, tenia un punto, ademas de que el peli negro ignoro las advertencias.

-A-a-a...-

El peli negro dio señales de vida y ambas animatronics fueron a ayudarlo.

-Estas bien guardia?-

La rubia lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Gra-cias...-los ojos del peli negro eran dos espirales.

-Eso te pasa por tocar mi guitarra-

La coneja lo miro con enojo y el peli negro solo se rio con nerviosismo.

-Pe-perdon jeje, solo queria tocar algo-

Bonnie lo miro enojada,pero al ver esos ojos color zafiro se le paso y solo suspiro.

-Bien, almenos la sabes tocar-

-Oye Bonnie verdad? Donde estan las otras?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-En tu oficina, mirando una pelicula muy aburrida-

-Y cual es?-

-Titanic-

El peli negro suspiro, con lo larga que era esa madre estaria asalvo un buen rato, pero Bonnie estaba alli, eso no era bueno, y si lo quiere matar?

-Oye-

La peli morada lo miro.

-No me mataras?-

-No, no tengo porque hacerlo-

-Encerio no lo haras?-pregunto la rubia.

Chica sabia de primera mano que Bonnie odia que toquen su guitarra y odiaba a los guardias, lo ultimo porque algunos la llamaron monstruo, se pasaron de listos o por no tener buenas intenciones.

-Wow, eso me alegra, y creo que no me presente, me llamo..-

El peli negro fue interrumpido por la coneja.

-Alexis Rose, tienes 18, eres el mas inteligente de tu preparatoria por pasar el examen de ultimo año por error y eres bueno en cableado, reparacion de motores y sueñas con ser musico-

-Como sabes todo eso?!-Alexis estaba algo sonrrojado, el no le dijo a nadie lo de la musica, ademas de que como lo sabia.

-Lei tu expediente, tenemos reconocimiento facial, asi que fue facil-

-Maldito expediente-susurro el peli negro.

La coneja se rio por lo bajo por lo que dijo el peli negro.

El peli negro suspiro y miro a la nada.

-Alexis-el peli negro volteo a ver a la coneja-Por qué no te asustas de nosotras?-

Esa pregunta hizo reir al peli negro y luego miro a los ojos de la peli morada.

-Solo son unas chicas.¿Qué mal podrian hacer?-

-Chica, sera posible que los golpes le afectaron el cerebro?-cuestiono la coneja.

-Es lo mas seguro-

-Estoy aqui saben-

-Si, lo sabemos-contestaron las dos.

-Lo atraparon-

Una voz femenina sono atras de ellos.

Alexis volteo a ver y lo que vio helo su sangre.

A pocos metros estaban todas las animatronics y Foxy estaba atada y amordasada junto a Chicadelee.

-Esto no es nada bueno...-

El peli negro dio unos pasos hacia atras y luego corrio hacia ellas.

-Atrapenlo!-grito Freddy.

-A su puta madreeeeee!-

El peli negro devio su curso y salto sobre una de las mesas tirando las sillas que estaban sobre esta.

-No me atraparan vivo!-

El peli negro sataba de mesa en mesa y llego hasta el corredor derecho.

-F*ck you!-el peli negro le levanto el dedo mayor a la castaña y esta se enojo mucho.

-MATEN A ESE IDIOTA!-

Las animatronicas fueron tras Alexis.

-En cuanto a ustedes dos...-

La castaña miro a Chica y a Bonnie.

-Las hare pagar luego...-

Y asi fue como empezo la noche del peli negro, y lo peor aun faltaba.

Continuara.

Hola denuevo, solo les dejare un aviso, bueno unos.

1: Antes que nada dire que deje final abierto por algonque pasara en el siguiente.

2: El siguiente lo hare mas largo.

3: Vuelvo a repetir, no pondre lemon ni limon ni lima, nonquiero que el fic pase de categoria a M, aunque puede quenponga esenas fuertes, pero se avisara con anticipacion.

4:Por ultimo, este fic a diferencia del otro lo subire los dias, lunes y viernes, quisas sabados, cada semana, es decir, subo el capitulo x viernes y el lun ya tendran otro.

Solo era eso, se despide BioLeaf y hasta la otra


	4. Chapter 4

Holi jeje, que lindo clima no? jeje *esquiva un hacha* NO TARDE TANTO! Ademas dije para el lunes...

Alexis: hoy es miercoles we..

Cayate, si digo que es lunes, es lunes! No me obliges a hacerte hacer yaoi!.

Alexis: bien...

Bueno, ES HORA DE REVIEWS.

Mokey D. draco

woooo, es buen fic, salo puedo decir eso. en fin, espero el siguiente capítulo saludos.

Pos grachas senol Mokey, disfruta este cap y un saludo!

BioHazard

SIN YAOI? EL MEJOR FIC DE LA P*TA HISTORIAAAA

Si jeje, no habra shaoi, pero tampoco es el mejor fic, no lo considero ni bueno, es algo pasable y para pasar un rato leyendo.

Acqua OfThe Back

Eso es a lo que llamo un abuelo muy sabio

Si...ademas planeo sacarlo en un futuro jaja!

ZarcortFan25

Jejejeje jejejeje muy bueno tu capítulo, me dio mucha risa la idiotes del prota, espero el próximo, nos leemos luego

Si es un idiota.

Alexis: HEY!

Caya we, no te metas cuando hablo.

Lola Fernandez

Lo lei todo esta genial aunque me pregunto ¿por qué Freddy odia a Alexis y las demas no? que intriga bueno siguelo se puso bueno e interesante XD

No lo odia...tanto...odia a los guardias.

Hashashin

Recordatorio: nunca, pero nunca le muestres el dedo del medio a una animatronica asesina que seria como freddy por que te perseguirá y te matara en un lindo traje de osito cariñosito, en otras palabras ¡en un puto traje de pedobear! aun que me gusto el capitulo, espero que subas pronto otro excelente capitulo... ¡run, bitch, run! -se lanza por la ventana (XD)-

NOOOOO HASHASHIIIIIN! AUN TIENES MUCHO PORQUE VIVIR! y see, sacarle el dedo a Freddy es muy mala idea.

Absolent Children

Oye Chica y Bonnie no odian al guardia, pero Freddy Si por que sera? -inserte pensamiento- y alexis vio a G. Freddy espero ver la conti el lunes amigo, Hasta Luego!

Freddy odia a todos los guardias, en cambio Chica y Bonnie al conocer a Alexis, les cayo bien.

Y como solo eran esos, es hora del show!

Let's start!

Por si se preguntaban esto.

-...-: Dialogos normales.

"...": Pensamientos o llamadas telefonicas.

*...*: Cuando algo explote o se rompa.

POV: No recuerdo si era asi pero ñe~~ Esto es el punto de vista de X personaje.

Ahora si! Disfruten el cap.

FNAF Y FNIA no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores y propietarios.

Capitulo 3: ¡¿AHORA VIVEN CON MIGO?!

Alexis despertaba en su apartamento muy tranquilo.

-SIII TODO FUE UNA PESADILLA!-

El peli negro miro a un lado y se topo con Freddy y su hermana Teddy (ToyFreddy)

-Cuantas veces haras lo mismo?-cuestiono la castaña.

-Las veces que sean necesarias para que se cumpla!-contesto el peli negro.

-Eres el guardia mas raro que conosco-dijo la castaña de mejiyas pintadas.

-Como sea, levanta el culo de la cama y baja a desayunar-dijo la castaña con mala gana.

-Si, si, ya voy...-

Alexis salio de la cama y bajo a su sala, lugar donde estaban las animatronics jugando con una de las consolas del peli negro.

POV ALEXIS

Asi es, ahora vivo con las animatronics. Si se preguntan como paso...pues...

/Flashback 2 dias atras/

Me encontraba corriendo por mi vida, ya que la loca de Freddy y algunas mas queria atraparme y matarme, y esto solo por ser el guardia.

POV ALEXIS FIN

Alexis corria por los pasillos de la pizzeria.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!-

El peli negro huia de las animatronics que lo venian persiguiendo, las cuales eran, Mangle, la peli celeste, una niña de unos 8 años que tenia un cartel que decia Ballons, Freddy, y la castaña de mejiyas rojas.

-RUUUUUUUUUUN BIIIIIITCH RUUUUUUUUUN!-

El peli negro doblo en un oscuro pasillo y llego a un lugar que decia price corner.

-Un esconsite?!-

Buscando donde esconderse en ese lugar, el peli negro opto por meterse a la caja que estaba en suelo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se metio dentro.

-Wow, es mas espasioso por dentro de lo que se ve-

El peli negro sintio como unos brazos rodeandolo.

-Gracias, yo misma la amplie-

La voz femenina lo saco de si.

-AAAAAAAAAAH!-

De un salto salio de la caja segido por una mujer de unos 30 años, de , pelo negro, un traje negro agustado que resaltaba su personalidad nivel copa D y una mascara que cubria su cara.

-Tranquilo cariño-

El peli negro trato de correr pero unos hilos negros lo detubieron.

-De mi no escaparas tan facil-

Los hilos eran controlados por la peli negra.

-Vamos cariño, solo disfruta-

Los hilos arrastraron al peli negro hacia la caja.

-AAAAAAH!-

Con la fuerza de mil demonios, el peli negro logro safarse y salir corriendo como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

-Me gusta cuando tratan de huir-

La peli negra puso una cara lacsiva, salio de la caja y fue tras Alexis.

Nuestro prota corria denuevo, quisas ahora no lo querian matar, pero esa chica le daba mala espina.

-CORRE CORRE QUE NADIE TE PUEDE ALCANSAAAAAAR!-

Alexis llego hasta el show stage y se encontro con las cuatro animatronics que no lo querian ver muerto. Las cuales eran: Chica, Chicadelee, Foxy y Bonnie, aunque la coneja si lo queria matar, pero solo por tocar su guitarra.

-Guardia!-

Bonnie lo llamo y este camino hasta ellas.

-Estas bien?-pregunto la peli roja.

-Si, masomenos, la verdad no pero da igual-

Alexis al llegar a ellas, vio que estaban atadas y desidio soltarlas.

-Por qué las ataron?-cuestiono nuestro guardia.

-Por llevarnos bien con tigo-respondio Chica.

-Eso no es un poco exajerado?-

-Freddy odia a los guardias-respondio Chicadelee.

-Y eso por qué?-volvio a preguntar el peli negro.

-Todos los anteriores nos trataron como monstruos-respondio una voz detras de Alexis.

El peli negro lentamente volteo y se encontro con la misma chica que vio en el espejo del baño.

-GOLDEN?!-las cuatro animatronics miraron asombradas a la osa dorada.

-Hey, yo te vi en el baño!-el peli negro la miro detenidamente-Acaso eres stalker?-

La peli dorada suspiro ante el estupido comentario.

-Eres el guardia verdad?-

-Sip, Alexis Rose para servirle, pero si me disculpa, debo huir muy rapido de usted-Alexis tomo una cubeta de agua que estaba alado del escenario y se la arrojo a la peli dorada-Atrapa!-

La cubeta cayo sobre Golden y la baño totalmente con el agua.

-...-

La peli dorada miro seria al peli negro, el cual ya no estaba.

-Por donde se fue-la peli dorada miro amenasadoramente a las cuatro animatronics.

Las cuatro señalaron el corredor izquierdo.

Golden se teletransporto y siguio al peli negro.

-Ya se fue?-

Alexis salio de una trampilla que habia en el escenario.

-Si, puedes salir-respondio Foxy.

-Yahoo!-el peli negro salio lleno de polvo.-Deberian limpiar alli abajo-

Alexis se limpio el polvo y luego miro a las chicas.

-Gracias por cubrirme-

-Tranquilo, eso hacen los amigos-dijo Chicadelee.

-Gracias jeje, mejor voy a la oficina-

El peli negro se fue a la oficina dejando a las cuatros animatronicas en el show stage.

Al llegar a la oficina cerro ambas puertas y miro su telefono.

-Apenas son las 4:20?! Hijos de -censura-

-Jajajajaja-

Alexis miro por todos lados.

-Y esa risa?-

El peli negro miro por los cuatro ductos que daban a la oficina.

-hi-

Alexis al llegar al cuarto ducto se topo con una niña de no mas de 8 años dentro.

-Hola...-

Alexis la miro momentaneamente y luego, la niña salio de alli.

-Quieres un globo?-

La niña tenia unos globos en su mano izquierda y un cartel de Ballons en la derecha.

-Claro...no deberias estar en otro lado?-

La niña nego.

-Freddy me pidio que te distraiga y asi ella puede desconectar la energia-

La pequeña niña sonrrio.

-Oh claro...QUEEEEÉ?-

El peli negro a gran velocidad puso las camaras en back stage, en ese cuarto Freddy estaba sonrriendole a la camara.

-No lo hara...-

La castaña rompio una caja metalica que estaba en la pared.

-No...-

Freddy corto todos los cables que habia en la caja.

-Sera idiota...-

Cientos de chispas empezaron a salir de los cables y por el aceite que habia en el suelo, empezo un incendio.

-Esto no es bueno...-

La castaña salio rapidamente del cuarto y corrio hacia sus amigas.

-CORRAAAAAN!-

El back stage exploto en llamas y el fuego se expandio por el escenario.

-LLAMEN A TODAS!-

Corriendo por todos lados, y buscando a sus amigas y cosas de valor, se olvidaron del guardia y de Ballon Girl.

Mientras todas armaban un escandalo, Alexis y Ballon Girl estaban encerrados en la oficina, ya que gracias al corto circuito producido por Freddy, las puertas no servian y se quedaron encerrados.

-Mierd...esto no es bueno-

Todas las animatronics salieron de la pizzeria.

-Un minuto-Mangle miro por todos lados-FALTA BALLON GIRL!-

-QUEEEEEÉ?!-

Mangle intento entrar en la pizzeria denuevo, pero el techo cayo y tapo la puerta.

-NO! FREDDY ESTO ES TU CULPAAA!-Mangle se arrojo sobre la castaña e intento golpearla.

*BOOOOOOM*(Sonido de baja calidad por falta de presupuesto ;w;)

Una gran explocion se produjo en la pizzeria.

-Genial...y nos quedamos sin casa...-

Una esfera de fuego salio disparada desde adentro.

-CHINGADA ME QUEMOOOOOOOOOO!-

Esa esfera era Alexis en llamas.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

Alexia dejo un cuerpo en el suelo, el cual era BallonsGirls, y se quito su camisa y la tiro al suelo y intento apagarla.

-Estoy que ardo jeje-

Las animatronicas lo miraron y Mangle corrio hasta BallonGirl y la abrazo con fuerza.

Mangle sato sobre el peli negro y lo abrazo,dejando la cara de este entre sus pechos.

-GRACIAS ! Gracias, gracias, gracias!-

La peli blanca lo sarandeo de un lado a otro.

-Gracias por salvar a mi pequeña BallonGirl, pense...pense ...-

Los ojos de la peli blanca se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo con aun mas fuerza al peli negro.

-Genial...me despediran por esto...-el peli negro ignorando las gotas de sangre que salian de su nariz, se puso en posicion fetal en un basurero.

Despues de que Bonnie sacara a Alexis del basurero dieron las 6 AM

Todos los empleados empezaron a llegar y se asombraron al ver a las animatronics fuera de la pizzeria

-Alexis!-

El peli negro estaba recostado por una pared con leves quemaduras.

-Si?-

-QUE PASO?!-el jefe estaba muy asombrado, y enojado, como habia pasado eso?

-Culpe a Freddy-el peli negro suspiro-Ella corto los cables y todo se quemo-

El jefe miro a la castaña y esta se puso nerviosa.

-Bien...Alexis, como tu eres el guardia, deberas de cuidar de las animatronics hasta que las reparaciones terminen-

El peli negro miro al jefe y luego miro a las animatronics.

-No, solo tengo un departamento y no es tan grande para...-empezo a contar a las animatronics- no puedo vivir con 11 animatronics-

-Te pagare 10.000 por mes-

-Sera un placer, vamos chicas, debemos ir a mi departamento

Las animatronics lo miraron, ¿Encerio, lo intentaron matar y ahora las ayudara?No, el queria los dies mil.

/FIN DEL FASHBACK/

POV Alexis.

Y asi fue, ellas ahora viven con migo, lo peor es que de los dos días que llevan aqui, Freddy a intentado matarme mas de quince veces.

Todas son muy interesantes, y aunque algunas no se lleven bien, como Bonbon y Bonnie, o que Marionett me atrape en sus hilos y trate de hacerme algo fuera de lugar. No puedo quejarme, tengo dies mil asegurados y pizza gratis, ¿Qué mas podria desear?

-ALEXIS MANGLE NO DEJA QUE JUEGEE!-grito Foxy

A si...desearia que no toquen mis partidas en Halo...

-DEJAME FOXY! MATO AL INQUISIDOR Y TE DEJO JUGAR!-grito Mangle.

Almenos ellas estan distraidas...

FIN DEL POV Alexis

El timbre del departamento se escucho y Freddy fue a abrir.

-Alexi...-

En la puerta estaba Mili y esta se sorprendio al ver a Freddy.

-Qué? Nunca as visto a una chica oso?-

Mili se enojo por el caracter de la castaña.

-Quien eres y por que estas en el departamento de Alexis?-

La mechi roja miraba a Freddy con malos ojos.

-Eso a ti no te importa-

Alexis se aserco a la puerta.

-Mili?-

-ALEXIS ROSE, QUIEN ES ESTA CHICA Y POR QUE ESTA EN TU DEPARTAMENTO?!-

-Pues...-

-ALEXIS VEEEN, AYUDAME A PASAR ESTO!-

Alexis sudo frio, Mangle lo acaba de condenar.

Mili, sin pensarlo entro al departamento y se topo con las animatronics.

Alexis por su parte ya estaba preparando su pasaporte para una huida rapida del pais, cambiar su nombre a Jose de las Mangas, e ir a criar alpacas en la Antartida, ese seria su unico escapende la paliza que sufriria por parte de Mili.

-Alexis...quienes son estas chicas?-

Alexis se asusto al ver que Mili tomo un cuchillo de cocina que estaba en la mesa de la sala.

-Bu-bueno jeje, esto...oh mira la hora...Ya debo irme jeje-

El peli negro intento escapar, pero el cuchillo que tenia la mechi roja paso alado de su mejiya y le provoco un corte.

-Alexis...-los ojos de la peli negra tenian un brillo rojo y muy satanico-A donde crees que vas?-

-mami...-

Y asi fue, como Alexis termino viviendo con las animatronics.

Qué cosas le esperaran a nuestro prota? Lograra sobrevivir a Mili? Mangle dejara que Foxy juege a Halo? Alexis sera violado por Marionett? Donde mierda deje mis llaves?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capitulo.

Alexis: TE ODIO CABROOOOOON!*huyendo como todo macho pecho pelado de Mili en forma super sayayin* AAAAAAAAH!

*La pantalla sufrio interferencia y la señal murio*

Holes, saben, creo que este capitulo quedo medio flojo, bue, como sea, espero que les gustara el capitulo y si se preguntan, si...el viernes subire la continuación (si fanfic no me trolea denuevo) bueno, sin mas se despide.

Bioleaf, hasta la otra!

*Cierro mi netbook*

Joder...no lo hice muy largo...espero que nadie se de cuenta...

Alexis: leaf, el microfono esta encendido aun.

Eh?...oh mierda...jeje..

EL SIGUIENTE SERA MAS LARGO!

CORRE ALEXIS CORREEEEEEEE!

*Salto por la ventana y corri como macho pecho peludo*


	5. Chapter 5

Hola jeje, como el anterior capitulo lo subi un poco tarde (Culpen a fanfiction,me decia "server not availed for requies") eh aqui el cuarto capitulo, sin mas, demos inicio.

Dejare a Alexis y a Freddy responder hoy.

Freddy: Hola a todos.

Alexis: Youh! Como estan fans!

Freddy: Caya y solo respondamos la pregunta que mas an hecho.

Alexis: Bien...La pregunta es...¿Por qué me odias tanto?

Freddy: por ser pendejo e idiota, pero principalmente, por ser un guardia nocturno.

Alexis: Solo por eso? Necesitas un psicologo.

Freddy: y tu dejar de ser un cerebro de supositorio.

Alexis: ESO ES VIOLENCIA DE ALEXISS!

Freddy: Leaf...solo inicia antes de que te quedes sin protagonista.*afilando un cuchillo*

Que caracter...Bueno iniciemos!

Mili:Faltan los reviews!

Y tu de donde saliste?

Mili:es mi secreto.

Bien... Hora de reviews...yey...(Sacasmo? Na~ Donde?)

Absolent Children: Loquisho ahora las animatronicas viven con un Alexis al que le vale verga la vida u.u genial, todo por culpa de Freddy, por eso mi favorito es Bonnie ewe, bueno en fin... espero la actualizacion amigo, Hasta Luego!

Alexis: no me vale verga la vida, me vida la verga vale.

Deja las drogas...

Bonnie: EN YU FACE FREDDY! SOY MAS POPULAR.

Freddy:pendejos...

Es la verdad. Bueno gracias por leer.!

Acqua OfThe Back: No estoy seguro si el jefe suelta dinero muy fácil o Alex esta algo lelo para aceptar una paga normal a cambio de sobrevivir, buen capitulo espero es próximo :)

Luego sabran porque Alexis es asi y see el jefe le paga eso a Alexis solo para no sufrir una demanda.

Bife con Pan: Te sigo dabdo hambre con mis poderes zukistrikiz y de paso "se donde vives"

...Puffff..Quien te crees? Elmo?

Kuroi: Desde que empece a verme los gameplays del fnaf y desde que me entere de que existian versiones anime de los mismo me entro una gran mania por leer fics de fnaf, pero para mi horror, al momento de entrar a los archivos me encuentro con que todos son yaoi(hasta los que no son tienen un poco de yaoi), ppr eso es que este fic tuyo es como un rayo de alegria entre un mar de yaoi, por eso te agradesco compa, bueno nos leemos cuando actualizes el viernes asi que SAYONARA.

Jeje bueno, me alegra que te guste, y como no tengo mas que decir, ... patata. Y see, todo este lugar esta lleno de shaoi, ojo respeto a los que les guste el Yaoi, pero a mi no y pues no esperen yaoi.

James Anderson:exelente capitulo.

Gracias we.

BioHazard: Solamente digo porque en cada historia que leo siempre hay al menos un poquito de yaoi a y yyyyy no se que decir asi que ME COMI UNA SALCHIPAPA Y ESTABA MUY SABROSA

Y te quedo en la garganta?

Hashashin: Wow, buen capitulo... ahora solo esperare el siguiente capitulo para saber, ¿como quedo la historia?

Recordatorio: nunca, pero nunca le dejes entrar a mili por tres motivos... 1- te intentara matar más que la femfreddy. 2- si toma un camino rapido, tirate por la ventana y corre por tu vida y la 3- ocultate de ella por que te matara y violara. 4- ¡yo me largo de aqui! -salta por la ventana y cae en sima de un niño rata- justo en el blanco... ahora, debo huir por mi vida... katana, armas de fuego, cierraelectrica, botiquin, comida, vehiculo militar últra pro y explosivos, si, tengo todo para iniciar una tercera guerra mundial (troll face) ahora, ¡irme a la mierda para slavar mi puta vida de mili! -enciende su vehículo y accelera a lo need ford speed y se va a toda caña- ¡Esparta!

Mili:*con una Rpg* a chingar la madre p#$! *la disparo y el misil se dirigio a tu auto* No estoy loca hijo de p $!

Que caracter...Hashashin estas bien? umm...Creo que no...Alexis trae la pala!

Alexis: la de cadaveres?

Si esa.

Alexis: ya, traere las bolsas paea cadaveres.

Bueno...

Ahora si, iniciemos esta madre

Let's start!

Por si se preguntaban esto.

-...-: Dialogos normales.

"...": Pensamientos o llamadas telefonicas.

*...*: Cuando algo explote o se rompa.

POV: No recuerdo si era asi pero ñe~~ Esto es el punto de vista de X personaje.

Ahora si! Disfruten el cap.

FNAF Y FNIA no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores y propietarios.

Capitulo 4: Adios tranquilidad, Hola pontencial desastre!

POV Alexis.

Genial...ahora como explicare esto? Como le digo a Mili que animatronicas poseidas asesinas cantantes, viven ahora con migo?

-Alexis-llamo la mechi roja- Explicame, por qué estan estas chicas en tu departamento?-Mili puso la cara mas aterradora posible y miro con no muy buenos ojos al peli negro.

GLUP* Si se entera de lo que enverdad pasa estoy muerto...Ya se!.

-Ellas son unas familiares...si eso...familiares-

Mierda,mierda,mierda...que no ponga la jodida cara de "se que mientes y si no hablas, algo malo le pasara a tu querida XBox"

-Son tus familiares?-cuestiono la peli negra.

-Eh...si si, ven te las presento...-

Estupido, por qué cojones dijiste eso! Te culpo a ti por esto cerebro!

-Bien-la peli negra no muy confiada siguio a Alexis.

-Ella es mi prima...-mire a Teddy.-Se llama...-

Debo pensar algo en los proximos 0 segundos o estoy muerto

-Un placer, dime Teddy-la castaña de mejiyas rojas se presento ante mili.

-Teddy?-la mechi roja la miro dudosa.

-Es que le decimos asi jeje...la siguiente...-

Porfavor alguien ayudeme!

-Ella es Goldie...Si Goldie...-

Porfavor yisus, se que no soy mucho de ir a la iglesia, pero si me ayudas a salir de esta, prometo no volver a quemar a un cura, ni robarme su ropa para asaltar tiendas.

-...-

Esta muy cayada...

-...-

Mili igual...esto no es bueno...

-Soy Goldie Rose, prima de Alexis, Hermana de Freddy Rose e hija de Maria Rose-hablo con calma y su cara inexpresiba.

Ya esta! Con eso se lo cree y mis queridas partes nobles no seran extraidas con una cuchara!

-Soy Milagros Smith, un placer-

Se su apellido es Smith? No lo sabia...

"Me debes una Alexis Rose"

"Golden?Sal de mi mente!"

Sinceramente, ella me llega a dar miedo, siempre se mete a mi mente y me da imagenes perturbadoras...muy perturbadoras.

-Bu-bueno, sigamos-camine junto a Mili hasta las dos chicas zorros-Ellas son Fiona y Mariana...si eso jeje-

-Quien?-dijo Mangle.

Dios estan muy concentradas en el juego, eso es bueno.

-Sigamos...-

-Ella es Maria...mi tia-

Porfavor Marionett no la cages o te lanzo de mi ventana...

-Un placer, soy la tia de Alexis-

-Soy Milagros-

Porfavor ya vete Mili...

-ALEXIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!-

Joder...

-Alexis!-Ballon girl salto sobre mi.

Dios...estoy muerto

-Quien es la niña alexis?-

Mierda...Mili tiene denuevo esa cara de maniaca...

-E-ella es...-

-Si?-

-Soy la hija de papa Alexis!-

Estoy muerto...mi ultima voluntad es...MATEN AL IDIOTA QUE CREO Y PROGRAMO A ESTAS ROBOTS!

-Alexis...-

Oh mierda...

-Es tu hija?...-

-Bu-bu-eno jeje...ella es...Mi hija adoptiva...si eso!...es para un trabajo de ...-

-De?-

Vamos di algo imbesil! Ella me mataraaaa!

-Es para...un trabajo de la escuela?-

-Oh..eso es bueno-

No puede ser, se lo creyo...

-Bueno, Alexis es hora de ir a la preparatoria-

-Esta bien...Pero es jueves...-

-Y? Debes ir, tienes que ayudar en tu fiesta de despedida-

-Esta bien...VAMONOS!-

FIN DEL POV Alexis.

El peli necro corrio a buscar a su mochila.

-VAMOS VAMOS VAMOS!-

El peli negro volvio corriendo y luego se llevo a rastras a la pequeña peli negra.

-Alexis?-la coneja peli azul miro la puerta abierta-El guardia salio?-

La coneja miro a todas sus amigas y una gran gota de sudor recorrio su cabeza al ver que todas estaban peleando para ser la siguiente en jugar.

-Bonnie, as visto al guardia?-

La peli celeste camino hasta la coneja morada.

-Si-la coneja afinaba su guitarra, totalmente distanciada de la batalla que tenian sus amigas.

-Donde fue? Prometio mostrarme su cuarto-

-No se-Bonnie miro a su contra parte toy-Dijiste su cuarto?-

-Si...me dijo que tenia muchos instrumentos y musica-

-Ummm...suena interesante, vamos a ver?-

-No, el dijo que tenia que estar el presente-

-Okey, pues vamos a buscarlo-la peli morada dejo su guitarra en el suelo-Segun se, estudia en una preparatoria no muy lejos-

-esta bien...-

Ambas conejas salieron del departamente, dejando a sus amigas pelear y a Ballon Girl jugando tranquila, mientras las otras armaban un...campamento militar?

Mejor vamos con las conejas, ellas deben ser las mas calmadas.

-Por qué nos miran tanto?-cuestiono la peli celeste.

-No lo se Bon...pero me repugnan sus miradas...-

En efecto, ambas animatronics estaban siendo observadas por todos los chicos y las chicas.

Los chicos y alguna que otra femina, las miraban con ojos muy...MUY...pervertidos. En cambio, las chicas las miraban con celos(Por qué sera? A de ser por su personalidad aplastante)

Ambas tronics caminaron hasta llegar a la preparatoriade Alexis, lugar donde aun mas chicos y chicas, las miraron y susurraban cosas como "Que sexys!","Alado de ellas soy una tablaaa buaaaa!" o "No se parecen a las de Freddys Anime?". Ambas conejas, ignorando los comentarios ingresaron a la preparatoria y empezaron a buscar a Alexis.

-Wow-Bonbon estaba asombrada ante lo grande de la preparatoria-Este lugar es gigante-

-Concentrate, debemos buscar a Alexis y luego irnos-

Ambas conejas iniciaron la busqueda, recorrieron varios lugares, como el gimnacio, la cafeteria, el patio, de Footboll y el salon de quimica, el cual en su puerta tenia pegado un panfleto con la foto de Alexis en blanco y negro, que decia:"Mantenga a este sujeto alejado de elementos quimicos", A Bon le paresio chistoso a si que pidio prestado el panfleto sin avisarle a nadie.

Luego de una larga busqueda, ambas chicas estaban recorriendo los salones, lo curioso es que todo el mundo estaba haciendo preparativos para algo el proximo domingo.

-Que extraño, nadie esta estudiando-menciono la peli violeta.

-Quisas no tienen clases-

Ambas siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un salon donde es escuchaba musica, ese estilo le fue inconfundible a Bonnie, pero Bonbon al no conoser de quien se trataba, decidio ir a investigar.

Cuando llego y abrio la puerta, se topo con Alexis rodeado de sus compañeros, sobre una mesa tocando la guitarra.

-Veo que si eres bueno-la que hablo fue una rubia de ojos marrones y que vestia una camisa blanca y la falda gris de la preparatoria, y tenia unos buenos pechos copa C.

-Nunca dudes de un Rose-

El peli negro salto de la mesa y cayo de pie.

-Alexis?-la coneja celeste entro al salon de clases.

Alexis al verla se quedo mas que estatico

"¿qué mierda esta haciendo ella aqui?"

La peli celeste fue rapidamente rodeada por todos los chicos, los cuales le pidieron salir con ellos.

-Lo-losiento, Alexis no me deja salir con extraños-

Todos quedaron en shock, escucharon bien lo que ella dijo?

-Alguien mas tiene ganas de golpear a Alexis o soy solo yo?-cuestiono el alumno de relleno número 33.

-No eres el unico...-respondieron los demas chicos.

El peli negro sudo frio y luego tomo la mano de Bon y la saco de alli.

-Qué haces aqui!?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-Bonnie y yo vinimos a...-

-Bonnie esta aqui?-

-Si, pero...-

-GUARDIAAAAAAAAAA!-

La peli morada estaba corriendo de unos (cientos) de chicos que la querian como novia.

-Hay madre...-

Segundos mas tarde, los tres estaban corriendo de los fans de Bonnie, sumandose a la cazeria, los fans de Bonbon y las fans de Alexis.

-AAAAAAAAAH!-

Los tres estaban gritando como esos locos y para colmo, se sumaron a esta cazeria, las chicas que eran planas y los chicos que querian ver a Alexis muerto, por el simple hecho de que el tiene a todas babeando por el.

-POR ALLI!-

El peli negro doblo en un pasillo de la preparatoria, todos los alumnos tras ese trio, pasaron por el corredor y siguieron derecho hasta perderse de la vista.

-Listo...-Alexis y las dos animatronics, salieron de unos casilleros.

-Eso...fue...emocionante...-la peli violeta estaba sin aire.

-Ustedes respiran? Pense que eran maquinas.-dijo el peli negro.

-Somos...-la peli celeste estaba por responder pero Bonnie le tapo la boca.

-No te lo diremos, nos tomaras por locas-

-Okey, mejor volvamos a mi salon, alli estaremos bien-

Los tres volvieron al salon de Alexis y se encontraron con Sofia, Fer, Mili y la rubia.

-Alexis, quienes son ellas?-

La pequeña peli negra las miraba con algo de celos.

-Soy Bonibel Fazz y ella es Bonnie Fazz,-respondio la peli celeste.

-Si eso...-el peli negro miro al cielo(aun estando bajo techo) y dio gracias a Chuk Norries por la mentira de Bon.

-Oh...un placer, soy Milagros-dijo amablemente la mechi roja.

-Alexis, volvamos al departamento-

Todis se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de la peli celeste.

-Eh?-todos miraron a Alexis, el cual estaba por tirarse por la ventana-EEEEEEEEEEH?!-

Luego de una golpiza.

-Oooh...son tus parientes...jeje perdon Alexi-se disculpo Mili.

-Nou problemou-

El peli negro estaba lleno de cortes, golpes y moretones.

-Bonnie es su nov.. le tapo la boca.

-Perdonen a mi hermana, es muy inocente-

-Asi que viviran con el-Hablo Sofi.

-Si-respondio Bonnie.

-Alexis-hablo la rubia-Eh pensado bien las cosas, decidi no dejarte entrar a la banda-

-Eh?...-

El peli negro vio como la rubia se retiro tranquila.

-Eh...-

Nuestro pobre prota fue rodeado de un aura oscura y depresiva.

-Al-Alexis?-la peli celeste camino hasta el.

-Dejenme solo...-

Sus amigos solo lo ignoraron.

-No lo ayudaran?-pregunto la peli morada.

-Dejalo, siempre es asi caundo lo rechasan-respondio Sofia.

-si, dejenlo nomas-agrego Fer- Luego se le pasa-

-Es un idiota, dejalo-agrego Mili.

-Pe-pero-Bonbon estaba preocupada por el peli negro.

-Dejalo, en un rato estara mejor-

Los tres humanos se fueron a sentar en unos bancos.

-Mejor dejemoslo hermana-dijo Bonnie.

-Esta bien...-

Ambas conejas lo dejaron alli y se fueron con los amigos del peli negro.

Los cinco empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales por un rato, hasta que el peli negro se recupero y se les unio.

-Oye Alex-lo llamo la pelo azul-Como logras vivir con tantas chicas?-dijo en tono de broma.

-Pues...-recordo los 10mil- jej...solo tengo un buen motivo...un hermoso y gran motivo-sonrrio muy feliz.

-Alexis...cuál es ese motivo?-cuestiono Mili.

-No es obvio! Las tiene alli para poder disfrutar de sus cuerpos!-Dijo con euforia Fer.-Sierto Alexis!-

Alexis estaba pensando aun en los 10mil y en todo lo que se compraria.

-OH SIIIII!-

Alexid hablo sin pensarlo y luego sintio que corria peligro.

-Alexis...-

El peli negro miro a un lado y se encontro con Mili y Sofi, mirandolo con una mirada asesina.

-Guardia...-

Al voltear se topo con Bonnie con la misma mirada.

-A mi no me molestaria, el es muy lindo y todo-agrego Bon.

-GUARDIAAAAAAAAA/ALEXIIIIIIIS!-

Luego de ese grito espartano, por toda la preparatoria se escucharon golpes y gritos de piedad. Las tres chicas habian golpeado de sobre manera a Alexis. Y luego de la golpisa y una explicacion, los seis estaban tranquilos caminando en direccion al departamento de Alexis.

-Oye, Alexis-lo llamo la peli azul.

-Si?-

-Por qué Bonnie te llamo guardia?-

Las dos animatronics y Alexis se tensaron.

-Sierto, ella te llamo asi-agrego el castaño.

-Bu-bueno...jeje veran...-

Nuestro querido prota estaba muy tenso, si llegaban a descubrir que no son familia, Mili y Sifia lo matarian.

-Es un...juego que inventomos...Sierto primita?-

Alexis abrazo por el cuello a Bonnie.

-S-si..pri-primito-

La peli morada resistia las intensas ganas de golpear al peli negro.

-oh..claro..-

-Bien, como esto se soluciono..-

-Alexis! Chucas!-

Alexis se tenso aun mas, esa voz...era ...su jefe?

-Alexis!-el castaño mayor llego hasta ellos-Bonnie, Bonbon! Me alegra que mis animatronics esten bien!-

-Animatronics?-los tres amigos del peli negro lo miraron.

-Jefe...-tomo una roca del suelo-VIEJO IDIOTAAAAAAAA!-Se la arrojo a su jefe con mucha fuerza.

El jefe termino en el suelo con um moreton en su cabeza.

-Alexis...-

El peli negro volteo a ver a sus amigos.

-Oh mierda...-

Sofia y Mili lo miraban con una mirada asesina.

-Oh tio, esto no puede ser bueno-

Ambas chicas, golpearon brutalmente al peli negro por mentirles.

Luego de mas explicaciones y la recuperacion del peli negro, fueron al departamento de este.

-Creo que olvide mis llaves..-

Al tocar la puerta esta de desintegro en polvo.

-Que chingados?-

Todos ingresaron al departamento, y lo encontraron totalmente destruido, y con marcas de disparos por las paredes.

-A-a-ah-

El peli negro miraba a todos lados.

La unica presente era BallonGirl, estaba en la Xbox jugando.

-Ballon Girl!-

-Papá Alexis!-

La castaña dejo el juego y corrio hasta el peli negro.

-Papá?-cuestionaron Sofia y Fer.

-Me dice así desde que la salve...larga historia-

-Papá, mama y las tias estaban peleando, y destruyeron mucho! Todo hizo pummm y luego tatata!-la pequeña castaña estaba haciendo movimientos con sus brasos, simulando un arma y una explocion.

-...-

El peli negro estaba muy serio.

-Tocaron mi Xbox o entraron a mi habitacion?-

-La Xbos no y nose lo de la habitacion-

-Buena niña, tu sigue jugando y portate bien, tenemos invitados-dijo señalando al grupo de atras de el.

-Claro!-

La castaña fue a saludar a cada uno y fue abrazada por ambas humanas, y le dijieron que era una ternurita.

-...-Alexis vio como de entre los escombros salian las demas chicas menos Golden y Freddy.

-Aaah..si alexis se entera de lo que paso aqui nos mata-dijo Mangle.

-Eso como minimo al ver que destruimos la cocina-agrego Marionett.

-Y el baño-dijo Foxy.

-en general todo menos su cuarto-dijo Teddy.

-Dejemos esto por la paz y reparemos todo-agregaron ambas Chica's.

-Si, Alexis no querra matar -dijo Mangle.

-Correccion,las quiero matar,-

Todas se tensaro al ver a Alexis parado atras de ellas.

-Oh...jeje Alexis cariños..-Marionett se asusto al ver la cara de Alexis.

-Las seis limpiaran todo, y donde estan Freddy y Golden?-

-En tu habitacion-respondio Mangle.

-QUEEEEEEEÉ?!-

Alexis corrio a toda velocidac a su cuarto.

-LAS DOS!-Alexis rompio su puerta y entro.

Al ingresar se topo con Freddy mirando sus discos y a Golden leyendo sus mangas.

-Hola-saludo Golden muy tranquila.

-Oye idiota, linda musica-

El peli negro estaba muy enojado, pero como no rompieron nada se calmo.

-Las dos fuera, el jefe vino a verlas-

Ambas tronics salieron del cuarto del peli negro y este las sigui y cerro la puerta.

-Bueno,-hablo el jefe- Vine a verlas, por qué tengo un gran anuncio para ustedes-

Todas las tronics miraron al jefe, y los amigos del castaño igual.

-Primero, las reparaciones duraran unos meses, segundo, necesitare que ustedes y Alexis no llamen mucho la atencion-

-Eso esta hecho!-respondieron todas.

-Si...como cuando destruyeron mi casa?-dijo enojado el peli negro y detras de el, el techo colapso y se vino abajo.

Todos voltearon a ver y se toparon con Marina.

-Hola-Marina estaba sentada en una silla y estaba tomando cafe.

-Vives arriba?-cuestiono Alexis.

-Pues si jeje-

-Como decia...-el jefe miro a Alexis-Quiero que las cuides de todos los periodistas, curioso, fans locos, acosadores y de Deril(se pronuncia Daril)

-Conoce a mi hermano mayor?-pregunto Alexis.

-Trabaja en una de las sucursales-

-ohh...claro..con una condicion-

-Cual?-

-Repararas mi departamento!-

-Aun mejor, toma-

El jefe le arrojo unas llaves al peli negro.

-Y esto?-

-Son de una casa para que vivan alli-el jefe sonrrio-Ademas alli podran hacer lo que quieran, como violarse a Alexis-

Marionett y ¿Teddy? sonrrieron.

-Podran cocinar-

Chica y su vercion toy sonrrieron.

-Hay muchos libros y cosas de adolecentes normales.

Golden...estaba sonrriendo...dios CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS ES SEÑAL DEL APOCALIPSIS!

-Hay muchas cosas de tortura -

Freddy sonrrio.

-Instrumentos y como se que Alexis quiere una banda, hay un estudio de gravaciones y un patio muy amplio-

Bonnie y Bonbon sonrrieron.

-Ademas de muchos juegos y consolas-

Alexis, Ballon Girl, Foxy y Mangle sonrrieron.

-Tambien podremos ir a verlos?-pregunto Fer.

-Claro, hay una pisina y un sauna-

-Como mierda metieron todo eso?-cuestiono Alexis.

-Esto es un fic, todo es posible-respondio el jefe.

-Genial, pense que solo yo tenia ese poder...Bueno Vamonos!-

Alexis corrio a su cuarto y empezo a empacar sus cosas.

-MADERFAKEEEER!-

Alexis volvio y tenia todas sus cosas empacadas en su...jodidamente enorme mochila, el peli negro salio corriendo y fue a su nueva casa.

-Alexis espera!-grito el jefe.

-Que paso jefe?-pregunto Teddy.

-No le dije la direccion...-

-Ya nos encontrara-dijo Fer.

-VAMOSSS!-

Todos salieron del departamento y se fueron a la nueva casa.

*BOOOOOOOOM*

Cuando salieron del edificio, este exploto y todo el edificion se derrumbo.

-Ouhh...-dijieron todos.

-CORRAAAAAN!-grito el Jefe.

Todos salierob corriendo, dejando a los heridos alli tirados.

Continuara.

Holes denuevo!

Jeje, si, destrui propiedad privada y le di a Alexis una casa propia.

Alexis:*llega caminando con su mochila* Leaf me perdi!

Idiota...

Alexis: jeje perdon.

Bueno, dejemos esto aqui y anunciemos el anuncio.

Alexis: anunciemos el anuncio? Quien habla asi?

Jodete puta solo dilo...

Alexis: bien, en anuncio es este!.*alexis señalo una pared.*

Eso es una pared idiota...

Alexis:oh... jeje perdon...

Bueno... El anuncio es que podeis dejarle alguna pregunta a los personajes o a mi.

Alexis: a ti nadie te va a preguntar nada!

Jodete perra!*lo golpea*

Bueno, solo era eso jeje.

Me despido,coman frutas, pero hojas no! No quiero que me coman...

BIOLEAF FUERA, PAZ MADERFAKER!.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, eh aqui el nuevo capitulo y como no los quiero retrasar mucho, que vengan los reviews.

Bife con Pan; Me encanta tu fic pero le falto algo todavia...

Un GATITO ZENZUAL

Un gato?...Oye Teddy, Sugar esta disponible para trabajar aqui?

Teddy: no, ahora mismo ya trabaja en unos 400 fics.

Que pena...Bueno no, no habra gato zenzual para ti Bife con Pan.

Guest: pregunta para Alexis por que eres tan retrasado mental?.

Alexis: de pequeño meti los dedos en una toma corriente...segun los doctores mi cerebro evoluciono a un intelecto superior, tan superior que paresco idiota.

ShalyUriel: Yo a pesar de ser fuyoshi, si me llego a enfadar con el yaoi, pero no encuentro mucho de esto, y otros no me llaman la atención, pero este si esta bueno, apagare mi fuyoshidad (?) por un tiempo y disfrutare de tu fic, espero que lo continúes :3.

Lol, esto es un avanse en mi meta de dominar el mundo(?)

Hashashin: Wow, muy excelente capitulo bioleaf, no más me impresionaste de como quedo el capitulo, pobre alexis recibió tantos golpes que lo dejaron machucado por mili y sofi... -se coloca unos lentes SWAG- fuck yeah! ¡sobrevivi a la explosión del vehículo! ¡soy un dios que nunca muere!

Alexis: si...es maltrato de Alexiss.

Gracias a Arceus que te gusto(?)

Sobrevivir? Pero si Mili no le apunto al auto, le apunto al asfalto y cuando exploto solo elevo el coche, bueno mejor no la hagas enojar...ella y Bon del fic de Nexo-D, estudiaron juntas en la academia de torturas.

Moraleja: siempre que dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana... a la mierda, si quieres abrir la puerta, haslo con un C-4 y listo a lo muy pro del Call Of Duty (troll face).

SAPE!

FemFreddy deja de ser tan masuquista de hacer torturas, ya te pareces a Lucas que es un jodido negro masuquista del fic creado por "Nexo-D". pobre alexis sera violado por Marionett y FemToyFreddy.

Freddy: no soy masoquista, una cosa es disfrutar o exitarse cuando te golpean y otra muy distinta es querer ver muerto a Alexis. Se diria que soy algo sadica, no masoquista.

Ahora pregunta para mi gran querido Bioleaf.

¿Como puedes aguantar a tus oc's, hacer el capitulo, aguantar a las animatronicas y a alexis? y si me dices... ¡a no eso si que no foxy de mierda! -le dispara un escopetazo al foxy original- puto zorro, casi me atrapa... ¿ahora, en que iba? a sí, ¿si tu fueras el guardia nocturno de la pizzeria que harias en este caso?

1\. ¿sobrevir a lo maestro pro?

2\. ¿negociar con ciertas animatronicas asesinas y poseídas?

3\. ¿quemar el lugar?

4\. ¿salir cagando leches a lo terminator 2 con una explosión detrás mientras las animatronicas suplican piedad?

5\. ¿lanzar-les a mili para que sufran?

6\. ¡Esparta!

7\. Invocar su pesadilla... Purple guy (Vincent)

8\. invocar a los animatronics originales y hacer que se pelen con sus versiones Fem

Pues...*voltea a ver a sus ocs*...*todos estaban quemando la casa* Digamos que estan basados en personas reales y como soporto a sus yo reales, por qué no soportaria a los ocs? Los reales son peores...Y sobre tu pregunta...pues...elijo la 9, como me base en mi mismo para crear a Alexis, se podria decir que si no me matan a la primera, me violaria fempuppet.

Y ahora, ¡me voy a la mierda! -se lanza por la ventana de la pizzeria Freddy fazbear's pizza- oh, hola ballon boy, ¿quieres un regalo?

BB: ¡hi!

Pues... aquí esta tu puto regalo -le dispara maniaticamente al niño animatronico- por joderme en la noche 5 del segundo juego y ahora a ocultar el cadáver de BB con el de jeff the killer -lo lanza a un contenedor donde estaba el mencionado sin vida- ahora a jugar a Five Nights At Fuckboy's 2 y vencer a golden freddy -corre a lo prototype y esquivando a la gente- ¡niño rata! -se lanza una patada espartana- mili seguirá siendo una mujer p...l...a...n...a... (Troll Face)

Alexis: no lo dijo...

Esto no es bueno...

Mili:*sonrrie tiernamente* Señor hashashin...si no quiere que le haga una traqueotomia con su propio organo reproductor, mejor cierre la boca y no vuelva a decirme plana.

Alexis: HASHASHIN NO LO REPITAS! NOS CONDENARAS A TODOS!

ZarcortFan25: MILI MANDA!, jajaja este capítulo me gusto, lamento no haber comentado, estuve ocupado con mis historias, pero te diré de una vez que esta historia es oficialmente de mis favoritas, nos leemos luego.

Mili: lose~~

Me alegro oir eso amigo mio. Y bueno, nos leemos luego.

Tc: Seria mucho pedir un animatronic masculino? (algo asi como que este celoso del prota)

Me diste una genial idea!

frank74: ... ... ... e leído y releído los cinco capítulos de la historia y asta ahora no he encontrado ningún rastro de YAOI... ¡ES UNA DE LAS MEJORES HISTORIAS DE TODO EL PUTO FANDOM! ya quiero que salga el proccimo

Me alagas mucho, gracias por tu constante acoso a mi historia, te mando un pulgar psicologico(?)

Ahora si, iniciemos!

Capitulo 5: La nueva casa.

Todas las animatronics, el jefe y los amigos del prota, estaban en la pisina de la que seria la nueva casa de Alexis.

-Esto es vida~~-susurro Freddy.

-Ya lo creo-respondio su vercion toy.

-Sin un Alexis a quien violar es aburrido-suspiro Marionett.

-Eres muy pervertida...-dijo Bonnie.

Esas cuatro estaban tomando el sol en traje de baño, cada traje era correspondiente a su color de pelo. Aunque solo eran trajes de baño...DIOS! QUE ESTA VISTA ES HERMOSA!

-Narrador deja de ver a mis empleadas asi-dijo el jefe.

Jodase, yo lo hare si quiero!.

-Con que si eh?-

WTF Mili como llegaste a este lugar?

-Me trajo Golden-

Traidora!

-Ahora...-se escucha como truena sus dedos-Decias algo de la vista?-

em...MIRA ES ALEXIS DESNUDO!

-DONDE!?-

*Y el narrador escapo*

-Mierda...el hijo puta se escapo...ya lo atrapare...-

-El microfono sigue encendido Mili-anuncio Bon.

-Oh mierda...-

Luego de esa subnormal escena, Mili con la ayuda de Golden, se teletransportaron a la pisina.

-ALFIIIIIIIIN!-

Alexis llego corriendo, estaba lleno de rasguños, hojas por la cabeza y tenia una lanza hecha con piedra, madera y unas lianas.

-Alexis? Qué te paso?-pregunto la peli celeste.

-Larga historia...solo dire que me perdi y me ataco un sujeto muy extraño-

-Sujeto extraño?-pregunto Foxy.

-Pues...see..-

-Y como era?-pregunto Bonnie.

-Pues...era de dos metros cuarenta, era peludo y tenia una cabeza muy rara, de hecho tenia unos ojos rojos y alas-

-Qué te fumaste Alexis?-cuestionaron Sofia y Fer.

-Si, que cosa te fumaste y no invitaste?-dijo el Jefe.

-Jodanse! Se lo que vi...y bueno...esa cosa era muy extraña...tenia una mirada muy penetrante e imponia respeto...bueno...si huir despues de que la vi es imponer respeto...pues seee-

-Alexis...olvidalo, eres tan idiota que no podria describir tu pendejes-agrego Freddy.

-Soy increible!-respondio el peli negro.

Todos suspiraron ante la estupides de su amigo/empleado/presa/padre/Ocs.

-Bueno, y si mejor entras a la piscina y nos divertimos un rato?-pregunto mangle, la cual tenia un bikini de dos piesas blanco con lunares rosados, mostrando su cuerpo y logrando sacar un sonrrojo a Alexis.

-Cla-claro, vo-voy por mi bañador-

El peli negro entro a la casa y luego busco la que seria su habitacion.

-Un minuto...y mi mochila?-

En alguna otra parte, la cosa que Alexis vio.

-uh?-

La criatura inspeccionaba la gran mochila del peli negro.

-...-del contenido de esta saco unos audiculares y un telefono.

Jugando con el telefono, puso erroneamente a reproducir la musica.

-GHYAAAAA!-

La enorme criatura se puso a...bailar al ritmo de la conga!

Volviendo con Alexis.

-Por qué siento que un enorme criptido esta bailando conga?-

El peli negro estaba caminando por los pasillos de la casa, si que era enorme.

-Este lugar es gigantesco...-alfin llego a una habitacion que tenia el nombre de Alexis M. Rose escrito en la puerta.

-Genial~~-

Al entrar, el peli negro se encontro con una cama de dos plasas, un estante lleno de juegos y consolas, un gigantesco plasma LEDTV 58 pulgadas y las consolas, Ps4 y Xbox One con el Halo Jefe Mestro Coleccion y el Infamus Second Son.

-Esto...es...hermoso-

Nuestro prota se arrodillo y empezo a llorar.

-LO SABIA! YISUS Y CHUCK NORRIES AYUDAN A LOS IDIOTAS!-

El peli negro conecto la Xbox y puso el Halo Combat Evoled aniversario.

-Es hora de revivir mi infancia!-

El peli negro empezo a jugar muy tranquilo, matando cuanto alien amorfo se cruse en su camino.

Miestras Alexis jugaba, Mangle estaba recostada una amaca que habia en el lugar.

-Mangle...-la voz de su hermana la hizo levantarse.

-Qué pasa?-pregunto la peli blanca.

-Tu crees que le guste mi bañador a Alexis-la peli roja estaba muy sonrrojada.

Foxy tenia un bañador rojo casi carmesi, con detalles negros, algo atrevido.

-Si...creo que le gustara-Mangle se puso algo celosa, ella tenia un buen cuerpo, pero competir con su hermana era perder, aunque logro sonrrojar a Alexis, eso era algo bueno.

-Tu crees?-cuestiono la peli roja.

-Deberias ir a buscarlo y preguntarselo tu-sugirio la peli blanca.

-Eso hare!-la peli roja muy feliz se fue corriendo.

La peli blanca suspiro, a ella le gustaba Alexis, pero si tenia que competir con las otras, perderia y por mucho, ella era la mas calmada del grupo, o eso aparentaba, en secreto era una cosa totalmente opuesta a la tierna y refinada chica que aparenta.

Volviendo con Alexis. El peli negro estaba jugando Halo CE matando todo en su camino, sus ojos estaban de color rojo y tenia ojeras...hay porfavor solo lleva jugando unos minutos.

-Seeeeee! Me pase el haloooooo!-

Hay no mames, yo me tarde siete horas!.

-Ahora bajare por una botana y luego jugare Halo 2-

El peli negro bajo a la sala y se topo con Chicadelee en bikini, el peli negro como todo macho que se respeta paso de largo y...hay seamos francos, se le quedo mirando como idiota.

-Uh?-la rubia volteo y se topo con la cara de menso de Alexis.-Guardia, esta bien?-la rubia de la forma mas inocente posible camino hasta el, lo malo de esto fue que con cada ...aplastante personalidad...si eso...personalidad, rebotaba y al peli negro le dio una amorragia nazal.

-¡Guardia!-la rubia asustada por la sangre, tomo al peli negro y lo arrastro al sofa-Qué hago? Ya se!-

La rubia fue a buscar una toaya y la humedecio, para luego volver y poner la cabeza de Alexis en sus muslos y limpiar la sangre.

-Mi cabeza...-la emorragia lo habia dejado mareado(ademas de la sarandeada de Chicadelee), poco a poco se estaba recuperando.

-Guardia! Me alegro que este bien!-la rubia muy inocente abrazo con fuerza al peli negro, todo bien hasta allí, pero la cabeza del peli negro termino en los pechos de la rubia.

(Mente de Alexis)

Vemos a Alexis volando en un hermoso cielo azul con muchas nuves y la cancion I belive I can fly de fondo.

(Realidad)

Al peli negro le dio otra emorragia nazal y termino medio muerto y Chicadelee sin saber que hacer entro en panico y fue a buscar ayuda.

El azabache volvio a la realidad y se levanto del sofa.

-Esa experiensia fue casi religiosa...-

Luego de esa estupides, el peli negro, tambaleandose, fue por un refresco y unos doritos.

Al lograr conseguir su premio, volvio a su cuarto. De camino a este, se topo con Mangle, la cual estaba en bikini, y como ya paso antes Alexis se sonrrojo.

Mangle se percato de la presencia de Alexis y oculto algo detras de ella.

-Hola Alexis-saludo nerviosa.

-Qué tienes alli?-pregunto.

-Eh? No nada, no es nada-rapidamente la peli blanca se metio al cuarto...lastimosamente el equivocado, ya que el de ella era el de enfrente, el cuarto donde entro era el de nuestro prota.

Alexis muy confundido, entro a su cuarto y miro a la peli blanca,la cual estaba paralizada,¿Como no se dio cuenta de que ese no era su cuarto?.

-Mangle...-

Al escuchar su nombre, la mechi rosada volteo y se encontro con los ojos zafiro de Alexis. Por unos segundos se quedo hipnotisada, pero el sonido de un chasquido de dedos la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Que haces en mi cuarto?-pregunto el azabache.

-Yo...-la zorrita balnca se puso nerviosa y se le cayo lo que tenia oculto en su espalda.

El azabache se percato de esto y se agacho para recoger la delgada caja que cayo al suelo. Al tomarla se percato de que era una copia del Prototype 1.

-Genial, me encanta este juego-(Amo prototype 1, el dos da cancer sinceramente)

-Encerio?-la peli blanca se sorprendio.

-Pues seee, a quien no le gustaria ser una maquina de matar biologica-

El peli negro atontado con el juego, no se percato de que la peli blanca se sonrrojo, el porque de esto era que ella tambien penso en eso. Si tenian cosas en comun despuesde todo.

-Toma-el peli negro le dio el juego a Mangle.

La peli rosa por su parte esperaba que Alexis la criticara por sus gustos, cuando estaba viva, los otros niños lo hacian, menos uno, Alexis le recordaba mucho a ese niño.

-Aleeeeeeeeex!-

La voz de Fer llamo la atencion de ambos jovenes, los cuales asomaron la cabeza por la ventana del cuarto que daba a la piscina.

-Qué pasa Fer?-

El castaño estaba corriendo de Freddy con un bikini marron en mano, no hace falta decir que paso, creo que esta claro.

-No planeo ayudarte-respondio el azabache.

-Hijodeputaaaaaa!-Fer fue arrinconado por la castaña, la cual cubria sus pechos con una toaya.

-Bien...-la castaña trono sus dedos-Preparate para sufrir...-

El castaño trago saliva y vio pasar su vida ante el.

Mientras eso pasaba, Freddy desvio la mirada a Alexis, se sorprendio al ver a Mangle junto a el.

Desde el punto de vista de Freddy, Mangle estaba desnuda ya que no pudo ver el bikini.

-Guardiaaaaaa!-la castaña corrio a la casa.

-Y ahora que le pasa?-pregunto congundido Alexis.

Segundos despues, Freddy llego a la habitacion del peli negro y entro rompiendo la puerta de una parada ninja.

-No dejare que le hagas cosas pervertidas a mis amigas!-

Sin pensarlo, la castaña salto contra el peli negro y por la fuerza del impacto contra este, ambos atravezaron la pared y cayeron a unos arbustos.

Todos se preocuparon por sus amigos y rapidamente fueron a ver como estaban.

Al llegar, todos se asombraron de ver en la posicion en la que terminaron esos dos.

Para que se lo imaginen, Alexis termino con la cara en dos suabes y elasticos cojines.

-Eh?-apreto un poco-Qué es esto?-apreto otro poco.

Todas las chicas se pusieron celosas de la suerte de Freddy, esta por su parte se sonrrojo tanto que parecia su vercion toy.

*Puuuuuuum*

Un fuerte golpe se escucho y luego se pudo ver una estrella fugas...bueno, de estrella nada, era Alexis, Freddy lo golpeo tan fuerte que salio volando y a saber donde parara.

-Mira mami, un pendejo fugas-el mismo niño del primer capitulo señalo a Alexis.

-Pide un deseo hijo-dijo la madre.

Luego de su vuelo, Alexis termino en medio de un oscuro bosque, el mismo donde se perdio al buscar la casa.

-Ouch...-el peli negro termino estrellandose contra un arbol.

-Si dolio...-lentamente se levanto y miro por todos lados-Bueno...lo mejor sera salir de aqui antes de que anochesca-de pronto se hizo de noche y se escuchaban extraños ruidos y un "PUTOOOOOOO" en la lejania.

-No me jodan...-nuestro protagonista comenzo a caminar adentrandose aun mas en el bosque.

Alexis no se percato que una enorme criatura de enormes ojos rojos y de color negro estaba parada en una de las ramas de un viejo roble.

Esta criatura levanto vuelo y con cautela siguio al azabache.

Una larga noche le espera a nuestro prota. Una larga y peligrosa noche llena de subnormalidades.

¿Que sera esa cosa que Alexis vio?¿Chicadelee tiene buenas t $!s?¿Freddy dejara de golpear a Alexis?¿Esa cosa del bosque matara/violara a nuestro prota?¿Algun dia encontrare mis llaves?

Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capitulo!

Continuara.

Hola denuevo gentesita del internet

Como veran, Alexis esta jodido, o quisas no.

Bueno les tengo un reto.

El reto consiste en responder bien estas tres preguntas, el primero que lo consiga podra apareser en algun capitulo de este fic, ya sea como amigo/familiar de Alexis/enemigo de Alexis/acosador sexual de animatronicas sexys/saco de boxeo de Freddy/o como un relleno mas.

Vengan las preguntas.

1: ¿Qué chingados vio Alexis?

2:¿Quien grito "puto" en la lejania del bosque?

3:¿Qué significa la M en el nombre de Alexis?.

Solo tienen una oportunidac y solo deben contestar una pregunta. Elijan sabia mente Muajajajjaja!

Bonbon: Hoy no aparesi!*llega corriendo y me mete una patada voladora en la cara*

Chica: Yo tampoco!*me arroja un cuchillo*

Glup* Tra-tranquilas jeje.

Sofia: acaso quieres morir ? Pon mas protagonismo mio y de ellas!*lo apunta con una katana*

E-esta bien calma...en el proximo capitulo las tres saldran! lo juro! pero no me maten!.

Las tres: eso esta mejor

Bonbon: El proximo capitulo sera!

Nos perdimos en el bosque! ¡Corran de la cosa voladora!

No olviden dejar sus preguntas y reviews si les gusto el capitulo!.

Hasta la otra!.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, como me da paja escribir una intro, que vengan los reviews! ( lean hasta el final hay avisos y un extra)

heyberson: amigo sigue la historia.

Leaf: Calma que la sigo.

Guest:se me habia hechado a perder el celu y por eso no pude leer el fanfic, ahora tendre que ponerme al dia D':

Leaf: Ooooh...solo era eso...*susurra*Alexis baja el rifle.

Alexis:*guarda el sniper* esta bien.

BioHazard: Como Tengo La Memoria en el O*to voy a escribir una estupides (como hago siempre)

1:Vio un niño que volo sobre el y volo un auto con su rayo laser

2:Yo :3

3:Significa Maricon :P

Leaf: Yo tambien tengo la memoria en el o*to, por qué crees que esta historia es asi de...de Leaf?

Alexis:1: un niño no volo sobre mi y volo un auto con su rayo laser. Un laser volo sobre mi y floto un rayo con su auto niño.

2: Ooooh...AQUIEN LE LLAMAS PUTO, PERRA!?

3: Significa McFrost y maricon seras tu hijo de -Beeeeeeeeeep-

ZarcortFan25: jejejeje un pendejo fugaz, muy buena.

este capitulo no aparecio mucho la que es mas loca que nina y jeff the killer combinados.

alexis tiene una suerte mal aprovechada, no entiendo como sus amigos no se ponen celosos, tenia unas preguntas.

Leaf:Si lose...no la puse mucho, y no, Alexis es idiota, el nunca aprovecha su suerte. Y sus amigos...bueno...Fer estara con X chica de la historia. Aunque su hermano estaria celoso...y toda su preparatoria igual...ahora que recuerdo...ALEXIS NO FUISTE A LA PREPAAA!

porque algunas animatronicas son tan inocentes (cofcofidiotascofcof) para entender el humor seminegro de Alexis?

Leaf: nose...la verdad tengo amigas asi...aunque ellas no entienden mi humor semi negro.

porque Golden te traiciono?

Leaf: porque no la empareje con Alexis...

Golden: fue por robarme mis cosas *dijo con monotonia*

Leaf: es mala...

Porque Mili esta tan loca?

Leaf: es porque su creadora esta loca.

Quien ganaria en una pelea: Nina the killer con Eyeless jack vs, Jane the killer con Mili?

Mili: Por qué pelearia con ellos? Son muy inutiles, eh visto abuelitas mas peligrosas que ese trio.

ahora una aclaracion.

Hasta el momento Mili es mi personaje favorito.

Mili; Lose, todos me aman.

Leaf: todos menos Ale...*patada voladora en la cara!*

Mili: decias algo?

Leaf: w soy una mariposaaaaaa

frank74: ahora tengo mas tiempo para hacer unas preguntas... esto no es una pregunta pero bueno, para femfoxy: no importa que seas mujer, te sigo odiando con todas mis malditas fuerzas y lo demostrare haciendo esto (le lanzo una granada) a ver si sobrevives a esto

FemFoxy: *salta a lo prototype y toma la granada* PASE LARGOOOO!*la arroja con fuerza y lejos*

*En la pizzeria original*

Foxy:siento que algo malo me va a pasar

*La granada entro por la ventana y cayo a pies de Foxy y luego exploto*

Freddy: Deriel! Otra granada hizo explotar a foxy!

*Volviendo con FemFoxy*

FFoxy: en tu face perra!

Alexis: Has aprendido bien mi joven padawan.

para femfreddy: que tanto disfrutas golpear a alexis? lo harías todo el tiempo si pudiera?

FFreddy: Lo disfruto ya sea con Alexis o cualquier otra persona y sobre golpearlo todo el tiempo...Ya lo hago o eso intento, pero no podria hacerlo todo el rato, se vuelve tedioso a la quinceaba ves que se levanta.

y para bioleaf: ¿como se te ocurrió hace tan descabellada historia con personajes tan pendejos?

Leaf: tantas veces que la otra loca que escribe me golpeo me afecto mentalmente.

y no se a respuesta ninguna de las preguntas que hiciste... pero lo que si se es que mili no da miedo, yo mismo me he enfrentado a la bon del fic de nexo-d y salí vivo, una plana no ara nada contra mi... (saco una estrella al mas puro estilo mario bros y me voy caminando).

pd: me encanto el capitulo

Mili:*con una de esas estrellas* Te mostrare el verdadero dolor...

Leaf: llamare una ambulancia..

Acqua OfThe Back: Alexis vio un Balrog... tal vez?

Leaf: Y que chuchas es eso?

Alexis: se come?

Leaf: Nose...pero se escucha como comida tailandesa

Hashashin: Wow, me gusto el capitulo de este fic... esta bien no le dire plana a mili, maldición pobre alexis has volado muy lejos... bueno hora de ir de caza -toma un rifle de caza, una katana, cuchillos, una ballesta, una pistola, una M4A1, ropa militar y un casco- parezco a los veterano de vietnam (troll face)

Leaf: pos see volo a la chingada.

Bueno, creo que hare una pregunta a la mortifera mili... ¿Es verdad que te gusta alexis? si mientes que te electrocuten por mentir y por aver destruido un vehículo militar que ya no se hacen nunca más esos vehículos

Mili;*sonrrojada* claro que no me gusta...*es electrocutada*Hey y eso?

Leaf: perdon...dijo que debia electrocutarte por lo del auto. Agradese que esto es confuso ya que pidio una descarga nomas, si hubiera sido mas espesifico estarias jodida.

Mili:*solo bufo y se fue*

Recordatorio: nunca, pero nunca toques los "melones" de una chica por accidente, por que si es FemFreddy te mandara a la mierda con un puñetazo fugaz... ¡fer! ¡corre wey! -corre por su puta vida junto a Fer-

Fer: ella sabe que solo juego...Verdad Freddy?

Freddy:...*con un latigo*corre pequeña perra.

Fer: ouh...*corre por su integridad*

¿?: es increible que ese tipo sea el que escribe nuestro fic

¿?: hermano no seas malo con el, además, no tienes una cita con toy chica

¿?: ¡Rayos! ¡habia olvidado, que la ayudaria en la pizzeria! -sale corriendo rumbo a la pizzeria-

¿?: siempre tan distraido... oh, hola bonnie

Bonnie: ¿como carajos llegue aqui? belén, ¿que hacemos aqui?

Belén: bueno, como el autor salio corriendo con fer por sus vidas, deberiamos terminar esto

Bonnie: ¿esta bien? pero, ¡que rayos! -ve a su versión fem- esto es increible, por que me describirian como una mujer

Belén: vamos amor, deja de pelearte con ella que es tu versión mujer

Bonnie: en serio, ¿parece una puta? -mira dudoso de su verdion femenina-

Belén: bien, ah... responderemos la tercera pregunta.

Bonnie: significa, ¿Morales?

Belén: ah... seria ¿Martines?

Alexis: es McFrost.

FemBonnie: Puta tu jodido conejo homosexual!

Bonnie: bueno, ya respondimos por el autor, ahora debemos irnos belén

Belén: ah, ¿por que? ¿quería conocer más a las otras animatronicas?

Bonnie: no quiero que te pase nada malo, ahora vamonos -toma de la mano a su novia- de seguro alex y mangle, ¿nos debe estar esperando con la cena en casa?

Belén: esta bien... ¿crees que haya algo rico?

Bonnie: ¿no lo se?

Belén: bueno, bye chicos

Alexis: hay otro Alex? Me gustaria conocerle.

\- Mientras que en el bosque... -

Bien, al parecer perdí de vista a esa osa humanizada... me alegro seguir vivo y ahora a cazar osos (troll face) -saca una machine gun de la mochila- ¿me haré un lindo traje de oso? o ¿me hago una funda de arco? nah, tarves cuando atrape mi preza lo piense bien...

Vincent: hola, hashashin.

Odios mio... ¡es un purple guy salvaje! ¡ayuda...! -corre espantado-

Vincent: idiota... ahora, ¿como mierda salgo de este jodido bosque?

Niño: tarves, nos podamos ayudar

Vincent: ¡Oh, dios mio! ¡un niño purple guy salvaje! ¡hashashin, alguien, ayúdenme!

Niño: es un idiota... -mira como huia vincent- ahora, ¿tendre que buscar la salida?

Leaf:un Vincet salvaje! Debo atraparlo! * le tira una pokeball* Mierda se escapo...

QUE VENGA LA HISTORIA

Capitulo 6: Nos perdimos en el bosque! ¡Corran de la cosa voladora!

En el capitulo anterior, nuestro querido prota fue mandado a tomar por culo gracias a un puñetaso de nuestra querida osa robot, ahora debera apañarselas para salir del bosque y no ser comida de lo que sea que viva alli.

-Que yo comida que?-

Tranquilo, si sobrevives a lo que te viene siguiendo hace mas de dos horas estaras bien.

-Algo me estaba siguiendo?-volteo a ver a todos lados-Yo no veo nada-

Mira arriba.

-Eh?-aslo la mirada-Hay no mames..-

En la rama de un arbol estaba parado un monstruo peludo, de grandes ojos rojos y dos alas.

-Chinga tu puta madre leaf...-

La cosa salto de la rama y fue contra Alexis.

-Mierdaaaaa!-empezo a correr esquivando las garas de la cosa.

Mientras tanto en la casa.

Todo el mundo estaba tranquilo en la piscina, misteriosamente alli era de dia, supongo que Alexis se metio a un bosque maldito.

-Alexis se metio a un bosque maldito?-cuestiono Teddy.

-Alfin morira!-grito con euforia Freddy.

-Debemos rescatarlo!-dijo Foxy, seguida de Mangle.

-Mehh-dijieron al unisono los cuatro humanos presentes.

-No es acaso su amigo y empleado?-

-Siempre se mete en ese tipo de problemas-agrefo Sofia.

-Recuerdo cuando el y Deriel atrajeron al Bigfoot al campamento que hicimos cuando teniamos 10 años-dijo Fer.

-Pero el BigFoot no existe-mensiono Bonnie.

-Enserio? Como pruevan estas fotos?-Mili saco unas fotos de ellos tres, Alexis y otro chico paresido a Alexis pero mas grande y atras de ellos estaba parado lo que paresia ser un gorila gigante.

-Como mierda encontraron esa cosa?!-cuestiono Freddy.

-Facil, Alexis y Deriel lo encontraron comiendose a unos campistas-respondio Sofia.

Ante ese comentario, todos a escepcion de Mili, Fer y Sofi, quedaron con cara de WTF.

-Aah, que buenos tiempos-dijo Fer.

-Bueno, no deberiamos ir a buscar a Alexis?-agrego Mangle.

-Nah, dejalo-volvieron a decir los tres amigos.

-Si, relajate Mangle, si Alexis muere la casa sera nuestra-agrego Freddy.

Todos volvieron a lo suyo, si sobrevivio a bigfoot nada lo mataria verdad?

Verdad?

Mientras tanto con nuestro prota.

Alexis se encontraba corriendo por su vida.

-Na? Te parece? Pense que corria por una oferta-respondio esquivando otra ves las garras.

No hace falta el sarcasmo.

-Jodete hijo de puta...-

La bestia volvio a atacar al peli negro y este cayo al suelo.

-Deja de-cae al suelo-mierda...deja de traerme mala suerte!-

Perdon, es divertido.

Y en la casa.

Ballon Girl estaba tranquila en la piscina jugando hasta que se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

-Mamà-la pequeña castaña se acercó a Mangle-Donde esta papá Alexis?-

-Tranquila hija, el fue a...fue al bosque a jugar-respondio la peli blanca.

-Puedo ir?-

La peli blanca estaba por negarse pero BG hizo el ataque mas cruel de todos, ojitos de cachorro.

-Esta bien...llama a Bon y a Chica-

-Siiiiiiii!-la pequeña castaña salio de la piscina y corrio a buscar a las nombradas.

Su busqueda no duro mucho, tampoco se negaron ya que volvio a usar el ataque ojos de cachorrito, ninguna de las dos pudo negarse ante ella, asi que aceptaron, ambas fueron a cambiarse y luego de un rato ya estaban listas.

-Mangle-la voz de Sofia sono atras de ella.

-Si?-

-Tambien ire, si ese idiota esta en problemas sera divertido molestarlo-

-Siiii tia Sofi vendraaaa!-dijo con alegria la niña de los globos.

Sofia tenia una mochila algo grande y cargaba un bolso.

-Qué tienes alli?-pregunto Chica.

-Unas cosas para acampar-respondio tranquila.

Mientrastanto Alexis.

Nuestro querido azabache estaba corriendo por el bosque, ya no solo corrio de la cosa voladora, si no tambien de un sujeto muy alto con traje y sin cara.

-Mierdaaaaaaaaaa!-

Alexis cayo por una colina y llego a un claro donde estaban acampando unas personas.

-Oye idiota ten cuidado-delante de Alexis estaban tres jovenes de 17, 18 y 19 años mirandolo.

El primero, era el joven de 17 años, pelo negro algo largo y atado con una cola de caballo, tez bronceada, ojos cafe claro y vestia unos pantalones verde musgo, una remera negra y unos zapatos de punta de acero.

-Calma leaf-dijo el mayor de los tres, el cual era un joven de pelo negro, orbes castaño oscuro, tez blanco y vestia una polera blanca sin mangas, pantalones de gimnasia negro, zapatillas blancas.

-Hashashin el idiota cayo en la fogata, sin ella estamos a oscuras-agrego el ultimo joven, era de pelo rubio, orbes azules, tez pálido, tiene un brazo biorobotico en su brazo izquierdo, viste una polera negra, pantalones de gimnasia azules, y unas zapatillas negras.

-Yo digo que lo quememos-dijo Leaf.

-Creador?-Alexis levanto la mirada y se topo con los ojos cafe del azabache, estos tenian un brillo maligno.-Me va a doler verdad?-

-Tu que crees?-agrego el rubio.

-Leaf, calmate solo apago la fogata, solo ensendamos otra y ya-

-Esta bien...-miro a Alexis.-te salvaste por el momento-

-Soy Alan-se presento el rubio.

-Hola-nuestro prota estrecho la mano del rubio.

-Yo soy Hashashin, un placer-saludo el mayor.

-Y a mi ya me conoces-agrego el escritor de esta wea fic.

-GROAAAAAR!-

Un fuerte rugido llamo la atencion de los cuatro jovenes.

-Qué chingados fue eso?-pregunto el rubio.

-Como mierda lo voy a saber-respondio el menor.

-Eres el creador-agrego el mayor-tu debes saberlo-

-Pues...como estoy en mi descanso...deje el puesto temporalmente a la creadora de Mili-respondio el de ojos cafe claro.

-...-

Nadie hablaba.

Un silencio incomodo nacio.

-Leaf...-el prota rompio el silencio-no me digas que Bio esta...-

-Pues si, prometio no...-el creador del fic fue interrumpido por un crujir de ramas.

-Quien es Bio?-pregunto Hashashin.

-Ella creo a Mili...digamos que ella supera a Mili en maldad, a Freddy en sadismo y tiene la mania de joderle la existencia a cada ser viviente-respondio el peli negro menor.

-Estamos jodidos..-dijo Alexis.

-Em chicos...-Alan los llamo.

-Qué pasa oxígenado?-pregunto el menor del grupo.

-Estamos jodidos-

Los tres peli negros voltearon a ver , pero lo que vieron les dejara secuelas psicologicas.

Una enorme criatura estaba parada a pocos metros del grupo.

-Estamos jodidos-dijieron los cuatro al unisono.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del bosque.

Nuestras queridas personajes secundarias que nunca tendran nada con Alexis(Sofia, Chica y Bon), Mangle y BG, estaban caminando por el denso bosque.

-Chicas...no creen que es un poco raro que de la nada se vuelva de noche?-pregunto la rubia.

-Pues no-dijieron todas al unisono.

-Esta bien...-

Todas estaban caminando muy tranquilas hasta que se escucho el grito de afemi...cofcof* digo...de machos del grupo de los cuatro idiotas.

-Escucharon eso?-pregunto Bon.

-Si...quisas Alexis ya la cago-dijo Sofia.

-Mami!-hablo la pequeña castaña.

-Qué pasa Ballongirl?-pregunto Mangle.

-Mira-

La castaña señalo a unos arboles y alli estaba el sujeto de traje y sin cara.

-UN PEDOFILO!-grito Chica y Sofia saco una escopeta.

-AVER JOPUTA, TE DEJARE SIN TU !$ $ Y TE LO HARE TRAGAR POR PEDERASTA!-

El sujeto se asusto ante eso y salio corriendo o se teletransporto? la verdad nose.

-No escaparas!-

Las chicas siguieron a ese pedofilo mientes le disparaban.

Mientras los cuatro fantasticos.

Los cuatro jovenes estaban corriendo a toda velocidad de esa cosa, la cual los seguia volando

Al llegar a una cueva, se lanzaron dentro.

-Aqui estaremos bien momentaneamente-dijo el mayor.

-Vamos a morir verdad?-hablo el rubio.

-Pues see-respondio el menor.

-Te culpo a ti por esto Leaf! Por qué le dejaste a ella escribir!-se quejo nuestro prota.

-Losiento...tenia paja para escribir y bueno...ella se ofrecio.-

-Eres un!-

Ambos Ocs empezaron a ahorcar al escritor.

-Los dos calmense!, primero debemos planear una forma de escapar y luego matamos a Leaf-hablo el escritor mayor.

-Hecho-dijieron ambos Ocs.

-Lo primero, tienen armas?-

-Qué piensas que es esto? El ejercito?-cuestiono el menor-Por su pollo que hay armas!-El menor saco una Colt 1911.

-Yo tengo esto-el rubio saco dos Five Seven de color negro.

-Yo no traje a Mili para usarla de escudo o arma-dijo el peli negro de ojos azules.

En la casa.

-Achus*-Mili estornudo.

-Pasa algo Mili?-pregunto Freddy.

-Alexis hablo una pendejada que me imbolucra.-

-Tranquila luego lo matamos-

Las dos volvieron a lo suyo.

En la cueva.

Los cuatro estaban viendo todo lo que tenian.

-Como mierda le hicieron para meter todo esto en sus pantalones?-cuestiono el prota.

En el suelo enfrente de ellos estaba una cantidad estupidamente estupida de armas de fuego de bajo calibre.

-Esto es un fic, podemos hacer lo que queramos!-respondio el peli negro mayor.

Mientras tanto las chicas.

Nuestras cinco chicas estaban persiguiendo con intenciones asesinas al pedofilo sin cara.

-Ven aqui pedofilo de quinta!-grito Sofia mientras disparaba la escopeta.

Luego de mucho correr, perdieron de vista al pederasta de traje negro.

-Mierda...lo perdimos-hablo Mangle.

-Si...mejor sigamos buscando a Alexis-sujirio Chica.

Las cinco chicas continuaron buscando a nuestro prota.

Mientrastanto en la cueva.

-Bio deja de joder!-grito Leaf.

Nunca mi querido Leaf, es hora de hacerte sufrir!

-Y nosotros por qué tenemos que sufrir?-cuestiono Alan.

Amo escuchar suplicas.

-Estamos muertos...-dijo Alexis.

-Almenos ya nada puede empeorar-Agrego Hashashin.

De pronto, un gruñido se escucho en la cueva.

-Oye Alan-hablo Leaf-Se que te comes a una polla pero no me olfatees-

-Jodete idiota! Y como puta te voy a estar olfateando si estoy a dos metros de ti-contesto el rubiales.

-Hashashin...alguna vez te dijieron que decir ya nada puede empeorar...EMPEORA LAS COSAS!-grito el menor.

-Losiento se me olvido ese detalle-contesto el autor.

Los cuatro voltearon y se encontraron con un oso.

-Hay no me jodas...-dijieron los cuatro al unisono.

Momentos despues.

La gran criatura alada estaba sentada en una rama comiendose una lechusa, pero escupio su comida al ver al grupo de los cuatro idiotas correr del enorme animal.

Sin dudarlo se lanzo al ataque.

Mientras sobre volaba a los cuatro idiotas y al oso , pudo ver a lo lejos al grupo de las cinco chicas, caminando en direccion a los cuatro idiotas, asi que desidio mantenerse al margen.

-Corran hijos de puta corraaaaaan!-gritaba el mayor.

-Aaaaaaaaaah!-gritaban los otros tres.

Mientras corrian, Alexis choco contra un arbol y quedo atras.

-Ouch...-

El mamifero corrio hasta Alexis y dispuesto a matarlo, salto sobre el.

Alexis cerro los ojos esperando el final a su vida, pero este nunca llego.

Lentamente abrio sus ojos y vio a Sofia golpeando brutalmente al oso.

-Muere puto!-Sofia saco un bate de alumimio de quien sabe donde y empezo a golpear aun con mas fuerza al oso hasta el punto de que este salio corriendo y emitiendo sonidos como los de un perro lastimado.

-Y no vuelvas puto!-Sofia le levanto el dedo.

-Sofi-

-Tu atraes los problemas, lo sabias?-

-Pues seee-

-Alexis!-

La voz de Mangle lo hizo voltear y como escucho la zorrita blanca estaba detras de el y luego le santo encima seguido por BG, Bonbon y Chica, esta accion puso algo celosa a Sofia...Espera...Qué?

-Ya habra muerto?-la voz de Leaf hizo que todas y Alexis voltearan.

-Pues se topo con canibales..-dijo Hashashin.

-Yo digo que lo dejemos allí y digamos que nunca lo vimos-sugirio Alan.

-Los estoy escuchando-dijo Alexis.

-Escritor?-pregunto Sofia.

-Hola Sofi, como va lo de robarle la ropa interior a Al...-una roca muy grande lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo dejo inconciente.

-hay este leaf...es todo un loquillo...-agrego nerviosa la peli azul.

-Dijo algo de robar ropa?-pregunto Alexis.

-Mejor cargenlo...-sugirio Bon.

El grupo de jovenes y animatronics cargaron al azabache menor y se lo llevaron al campamento que habian armado.

-Qué hacian aqui?-cuestiono Chica.

-Aqui nomas, cazando-respondio el mayor.

-Con qué cazan si no tienen armas-volvio a preguntar la rubia.

-Pues...-El mayor del grupo saco un sniper de una caja-Con esto y Leaf tiene unas Colt 1911 y Alan unas Five Seven-respondio.

La pequeña rubia miro el sniper con asombro y luego volteo a ver al inconciente azabache.

-El trajo armas? Como no las vimos?-

-Solo son dos pistolas nada mas-

Mientras esos dos hablaban, Alexis estaba siendo abrazado por la castaña y la peli blanca.

-Mangle...Ballon Girl...sueltenme no puedo respirar...-nuestro prota estaba cambiando de colores, de verde a morado.

-No!-dijieron las dos.

-jeje...-el pobre se desmayo por falta de oxigeno.

Por otra parte, Leaf alfin desperto y Bon, Sofia y Alan lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Joder...esa me la pagaras Sofi...-hanlo Leaf

-Si lo que digas-respondio la peli azul

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos-hablo Alan-lo mejor seria correr-

Todos lo miraron confundidos, pero segundos despues la gran criatura alada cayo en medio del campamento.

-Joder...un pokemon!-grito Leaf y saco una Puchadex.

Puchadex: Eso no es un pokemon, pedaso de subnormal, eso es un hombre polilla.

-oh...yo queria un pokemon-el peli negro menor bajo la cabeza desilucionado.

-GROAAAAR!-el rugido de la bestia hizo que todos salieran corriendo.

El prota por su parte, creo una antorcha con la tela de la tienda de campaña y luego siguio al grupo.

-ESPERENMEEEEEE!-

Todos corrieron de la abominable bestia, pero llegaron a una pared de piedra que les impedia el paso.

-Estamos muertos-dijo Chica.

La criatura llego volando y se poso a pocos metros de ellos.

-Atras! Tengo fuego!-mensiono Alexis.

-Idiota...es un monstruo no un cavernicola!-le repocho Sofia.

La enorme criatura centro su antención en Alan.

-Chicos...esta cosa me esta mirando-

Los demas solo se mantubieron al margen.

-Chicos?-

(Insertar musica romantica)

Los ojos de la criatura se volvieron corazones.

-Groww..-la criatura abrazo a Alan.

-Chicos...esta cosa quiere llegar a segunda base...-

La enorme bestia abrazo aun mas fuerte a Alan y se lo llevo.

-AAAAAAA CHICOOOOOOS!-

Los demas solo le saludaron con la mano.

-Alpareser era una mujer polilla-hablo Bon.

-Pues si...-agrego Chica.

-Oye Hashashin, no te has quedado sin Oc?-cuestiono Leaf.

-Tranquilo, espera a que Tochi se entere y vendra a buscarlo-respondio despreocupado.

-Oh, claro-

Puchadex: Los hombres polilla emigran a Rusia en esta epoca del año.

-...-

Todos volvieron a mirar por donde se fue la mujer polilla con Alan.

-Bueno...creo que nosotros nos retiramos-dijieron todos al unisono.

Segundos despues todos salieron corriendo del bosque, si preguntaban por Alan dirian que un oso se lo comio o algo, lo importante ahora era...

-ALFIIIIN!-

Todos salieron del bosque y llegaron a la carretera.

-Y el auto?-cuestiono Leaf.

-Pues esta...-El mayor señalo a un monton de piesas tiradas en la carretera.

Sobre las piesas estaba una nota que decia:"eh ameo le jitaneo laz kozaz, vi: El negro"

-...-

-Era nuevo!-se quejo el mayor.

-Bueno...Toca caminar-

Todos asintieron y emprendieron la caminata de regreso, lo bueno es que aun era de dia...lo raro es que vieron a la mujer polilla pasar volando con un sombrero de playa en su cabeza, unas maletas y Alan en sus brazos, el cual gritaba "SOCORROOOOOOOOO!", aunque no le dieron importancia, total, es un Oc desechable.

Ignorando eso, todos siguieron caminando y llegaron a la ciudad, Hashashin se separo del grupo diciendo algo de ir a buscar pizza, Leaf , Alexis y las chicas se despidieron de el y continuaron su camino.

Al llegar a la casa, Alexis fue recivido por Marionett, la cual no tardo en acosarlo, Leaf por su parte habia desaparesido del lugar...Espera...Leaf no esta?

Oh Bio, adivina quien va a quemar tu yaoi!

Qué!?

Jajajaja!*quemando el yaoi* Esto por hacerme pasar por todos esos traumas hija de la chingada!

NOOOOOO MI YAOI!

MUJAJAJAJA, MUJAJAJAJAJA, MUAJJAJAJAJAJA!

*Y Bio fue a darle un entierro a su preciado yaoi*

Cofcof* Bueno, ahora si...Y el viaje de Alexis a Niarnia y el secuestro de Alan por parte de la mujer polilla.

Qué otras aventuras le deparara el futuro a nuestro prota? Lograra escapar de la posible violacion de Marionett? Debo mandar a Bio a un psicologo?

Eso y mas descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo de...

FIVE NIGHTS IN ANIME!

Hasta la otra!.

Bio:EL YAOIIIII!*Lloraba como magdalena*

...Hasta la otra...

Continuara?

Leaf: Hola denuevo perras.

Bio:*me golpea con un bate* se amable idiota.

Leaf: uhm...esta bien...Bueno ahora daremos un pequeños aviso y otra cosa...Ella es Bio...me ayuda en esta historia.

Bio: holi~ Yo soy Biologic! Y soy la asistenta/escritora2 de este fic.

Leaf: ella es la creadora de Mili y si se preguntan por su apariencia...pues...

Bio: dilo y te castro...

Leaf: solo imaginense a Mili...aun mas enana, sin las mechas rojas...y mas plana.

Bio:*saca una motocierra* TE LO ADVERTI HIJO DE PUTA!

Leaf:AAAAAAH! ALEXIS ENCARGATEEEE!*sale corriendo segido por Bio*

Alexis:...Mili me ayudas?

Mili:...claro...

Alexis:cofcof* Bueno eh aqui el Oc mas zukulemtho de todos los tiempos!

Mili: sigue soñando Alexis.

Alexis: enana del...Vamos con los avisos.

Mili: esta bien*toma una de las miles de hojas del suelo* Primer aviso: Leaf y Bio les agradecen sus visitas y sus reviews, ambos no pensaron que esto llegaria tan lejos menos en 7 capitulos y tampoco son muy largos, ambos estan felices por la popularidad del fic.

Leaf:Aaaaaah mi piernaaaaa!

Alexis: estara bien?

Mili: solo sigue.

Alexis: Bien...Segundo aviso: Los dias en los que se subiran los capitulos van a cambiar, si habra capitulo todos los viernes o eso trataran, pero si tienen tiempo, quisas habra un capitulo extra en la semana o quisas dos.

Mili: Tercer aviso: Les gustaria que Leaf y Bio escriban un one-shot de AlexisxXchica de la historia? Si es asi, dejen un review o un mensaje privado para los escritores.

Alexis: Cuarto aviso: Leaf escribira otro fic de FNAF, no sera de ninguna parodia como esta, bueno si lo sera pero tendra a los personajes "normales" y el guardia de turno sera un familiar mio.

Mili: Quinto y penunltimo aviso: Leaf y Bio tienen planeado solo escribir unos 15 o 18 capitulos en total y uno extra para concluir, pero si en un futuro, esta historia llega a ser mas popular quisas hagan una segunda temporada.

Alexis: y por ultimo, estan invitados a dejar sus Oc por MP, Leaf y Bio quieren agregar mas victimas para mis frikadas. Y otra cosa, apartir de este punto se agregaran Extras al final de cada capitulo, ademas de ser mas largos.

Ambos: sin mas nos despedimos de vosotros.

*Se largan*

EXTRA

Alexis estaba tranquilo acostado en su cama con los ojos cerrados, sin camisa y solo en su pantalon con sus audiculares puestos y con la musica a tope, el estaba descansando del dia de mierda que vivio, y sinceramente esperaba no volver a vivir uno asi denuevo.

Lentente la puerta de su cuarto se abrio mostrando a Marionett y a Teddy, ambas en lenceria y mirando al azabache con ojos perversos

Ambas tronics caminaron hasta el desprevenido peli negro y se tiraron sobre el dejandolo atrapado.

-Chi-chicas!-el peli negro se altero al ver como las dos tronics se desnudaron totalmente y lo miraron con ojos de lujuria.

-Hoy...eres nuestro-hablo Teddy.

-Esta noche no duermes!-termino Marionett.

Ambas tronics le quitaron el pantalon y lo besaron.

Nuestro prota se sonrrojo ante esto, pero no pudo ni reaccion ya que la osa le quito la ropa interior.

El peli negro trogo en seco.

Esa seria una larga noche para el y algo le decia que esas dos no lo reconciderarian y se irian.

Marionett uso sus hilos y apago las luces del cuarto, para posteriormente abrazar por la espalda a Alexis.

Esa seria una larga noche para nuestro prota, una muuuuy larga noche.

Continuara.


	8. Chapter 8

Heyberson: gracias por leerla, y calma que aaui esta la continuacion.

Fazzbear:Como me da paja leerme todo tu review vamos directo a las preguntas.

1-No hare spoilers, aunque si, y su novia es alguien que pronto saldra.

2-Si Harem, y sobre el Oc, pues ya ceran que sucede, solo calma.

3-Lee este cap y lo sabras.

4-Nose, aun no nos decidimos sobre eso.

5- Ya lo hicimos, pero nadie dejo sus Oc, pinches lectores que no leen los avisos!.

6-Salchipapa.

7-Y si,cada una a su modo.

piratadelamuertesombria:Me alegra que te gustara y sobre lo otro..

Marion: es que es tan violableeee!

Hay esta tu respuesta.

infernaldragonforce:no me provoques que lo hare.

Bio: creeme, si dejo solo a este idiota lo hara.

Bife con Pan:Pides demasiado.

Bio; sip.

ZarcortFan25:Tu oc es aceptado con mucho gusto, pero tendras que esperar lara verlo en escena.

Frank74:

Foxy: gracias, y no vuelvas a lanzarme una granada porque a la otra te la meto por el mnbjh!*leaf la boca*

Leaf: si, alexis tiene mucha mala suerte y sobre el Oc...bueno, espero qre Hashashin lo recuperase.

Mili: con gusto esperare esa pelea!

infernaldragonforce:Dos revviews tuyos, mola, gracias por leer.

Hashashin:Pues seee, aunque esas dos cruzarian de igual manera...son comk ninjas.

Bio: gracias por leer y dejar tu review, otra cosa, lamento lo de tu oc, espero que este bien.

Por si se preguntaban esto.

-...-: Dialogos normales.

"...": Pensamientos o llamadas telefonicas.

*...*: Cuando algo explote o se rompa.

PDV: No recuerdo si era asi pero ñe~~ Esto es el punto de vista de X personaje.

Ahora si! Disfruten el cap.

FNAF Y FNIA no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores y propietarios.

Sin mas que decir, iniciemoooos!

Capitulo 7: No se me ocurrio un titulo (~○3○)~ y a Bio tampoco ~(○w○~)

Nuestro querido prota estaba tranquilo desayunando una taza de cafe en el comedor, parecia muy cansado y tenia ojeras del tamaño de platos.

-Tengo sueñoooooo!-

Qué te paso?

-Marion y Teddy me violaron toda la noche-respondio sin energias.

Jajajajajajaja!

-Cayate idiota! No es gracioso!-

Si lo es jajajaja!

-Dominado...-

Qué has dicho!

-Yo? Nada.-

Esta bien...deja de romper la cuarta pared y sigue con la historia.

-Bien...-

Nuestro protra era el unico despierto a esa hora, claro, los demas estaban durmiendo ya que eran las 5 am.

-aaaaaah~-el azabache solto un bosteso.

-Joder...espero que hoy no pase nada subnormal como el resto de mis dias-

*Ding Dong*(inserte sonido de un timbre)

Alexis se levanto de la mesa y cojeando llego hasta la puerta.

-Quien sera a esta hora?-se preguntaba

-Alexis abreme es un emergencia!-dijo una voz femenina.

Una voz inconfundible para el lo hizo detenerse, era la voz de la misma chica que no lo dejo entrar a esa banda.

-Porfavor Alexis!-la chica seguia golpeando la puerta desesperadamemte, mientras el azabache se debatia por abrir o no.

-Odio ser tan amable...-

Resignado, el de orbes azules camino hasta la puerta y la abrio.

-Qué quier...JODER QUE TE PASO?!-

La chica delante de el estaba en un estado deplorable, su maquiyaje corrido por llorar, no daba un buen aspecto, tenia ojeras peores a las del peli negro y su ropa estaba algo sucia y rasgada.

-Pu-puedo pasar?-

-Claro...-

El azabache la hizo pasar y cerro la puerta.

-Qué haces aqui?-pregunto Alexis poniendo un semblante serio.

-...bueno...veras...Hace dos dias estabamos practicando con la banda...ellos estaban muy serios y me dedicaban miradas cada tanto le di mucha importancia, pero al terminar de ensallar, ellos me dijieron que no me necesitaban, me insultaron...insultaron el tipo de musica que me gusta...luego de eso, sali corriendo, termine perdida en una parte de la ciudad que nunca visite y pase la noche en un callejon...-

Alexis la miraba hablar, sin duda, ella decia la verdad, pero tambien...ella se lo merece...no...el no pensaria tal cosa de una persona, los que se lo merecen son los tres idiotas que le hicieron esto.

-Oye...-el azabache llamo la atencion de la tubia-Quieres algo de desayunar? debes tener mucha hambre-pregunto amablemente.

-Si...gracias Ale-

-De nada Karen-

El peli negro miro a la rubia y luego sonrrio, a continuacion de ese acto se retiro a la cocina.

POV: Karen.

Nunca me cansare de jugar con este idiota, jaja!...Pero...por qué me siento tan mal?

FIN DEL POV.

La rubia estaba sentada en el sofa de la sala y miraba todo al rededor, como es posible que el consiguiera todo esto?

Unos pasos y un fuerte bosteso saco de sus pensamientos a la rubia y volteo topandose con la polluela de mejiyas rojas, la cual solo tenia una camiseta dos talles mas grandes que ella y debajo de esta solo su ropa interior.

La polluela detubo su caminar y se quedo observando a la otra rubia.

-Hola-saludo Karen.

ToyChica le quedo mirando unos minutos, pero el sabroso olor de la comida que Alexis estaba cocinando la hizo volver a la realidad.

-Hola, soy Tochi-devolvio al saludo.

-Eres amiga de Alex?-pregunto Karen.

Alex volvio de la cocina con un plato de tostadas con Nutella(nectar de dios perras!) y unos wafles.

-Ten Karen-el peli negro dejo el plato en la mesa que estaba frente a ella.

-Gracias Alex-

La rubia empezo a comer la comida que el azabache preparo.

-Alexis, podemos hablar un minuto?-le pregunto ToyChica.

-Claro-

Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina.

-Alexis, ¿Quien es esa chica?-pregunto la rubia.

-Compañera de la prepa-

-¿Y qué hace desayunando en nuestra casa?-

-No tuvo un buen dia, no creo que cause daño-

-Bien, pero que pasara cuando...-

Un grito interrumpio a Tochi y ambos corrieron a la sala y al llegar se toparon con una curiosa escena.

Allí estaban Fer y Sofia reteniendo a Mili y evitando que salte sobre Karen y tengan que enterrar un cadaver.

-Alexis qué hace esta frostifruta aqui!?-le grito Mili trando de safarse del agarre.

-Alexis!-la rubia corrio y lo abrazo-Mili queria golpearme!-

Oculto su rostro en el pecho del azabache, ante ese acto Mili y Sofi se pusieron celosas.

Fer al ver como se pusieron las otras dos, solto a Mili, no queria perder un ojo.

-Qué susede?-la voz de Foxy se escucho en las escaleras.

Todos voltearon a ver. Foxy al ver a Karen abrazando al azabache, se puso celosa.

-Alejate de mi hombre perra!-la de orbes ambar salto sobre Karen y empezo una pelea de gatas.

(Narrando como en las luchas)

-Aqui estamos en un intenso combate de lucha libre!-grito el escritor

El publico aplaude.

-Y con migo, para comentar esta Fer!-

El publico volvio a aplaudir.

-Un saludo para las Fans!-hizo una seña de paz y las chicas del publico se sonrrojaron.

-Dime Fer,¿Karen tendra alguna oportunidad?-

-Nose Leaf, una mujer enojada es un peligro, Cariño si vez esto, es broma te quiero!-lo ultimo lo dijo nervioso.

-Deja el spoiler para otro día joder, vamos al ring!-

La camara cambia a un ring de lucha...en el lodo.

-En esta esquina!-Bio estaba de arbitro-Con un peso de 172 libras(?), la peli roja que destruyo a su vercion original con una granada, la chica de los ojos ambar, la mayor pirata de los siete mares, FOXYYY!-

Foxy subio al ring y estaba en un traje de pelea muy pequeño y agustado.

Muchos hombres se desmallaron por la emorragia nazal que les proboco.

-En esta esquina! Con un peso de no se cuantas libras! La Frostifruta número uno de la preparatoria! la chica que saldra de aqui como cadaveeeer! KAREEEEN!-

La nombrada subio al ring, esta estaba en un Bikini negro.

-ES HORA DE LA LUCHA Y QUE LEAF ME PAGE POR HACER ESTOOOO!-

Todo el publico (ya recuperado) empezo a gritar.

-Bueno Fer, demos inicio a esto!-

-Con gusto!-

El castaño saco una enorme bara y golpeo un Gon y dio inicio la pelea.

Foxy corrio hasta Karen y le dio un golpe en la cara y la tiro al lodo.

-Que derechaso señores!-grito Leaf.

-Esto promete, y claro esta, el premio es Alexis!-

El peli negro estaba en una caja de cristal ,con ajugeros para el aire, y tenia una cara de bale berga la bida.

-ALEXIS SERA EL PREMIO!?-gritaron al uniso o Mili, Sofi, Mangle, Teddy, Marion, Bonnie, Bonbon, Tochi y Chica. A Freddy le valio madres, BG estaba comiendo palomitas, y Golden leyendo.

De pronto, todas las que gritaron estaban en el ringncon trajes agustados, bikinis o trajes de baño de preparatoria(por planas lol), y empezaron a pelearse entre ellas.

-ESTO ES INCREIBLE SEÑORES! TODAS LAS CHICAS ESTAN AHORA PELEANDOSE POR ALEXIS! HASHASHIN, FRANK SAQUEN LAS CAMARAS ESTO VALE ORO JODER ORO!-grito el autor con euforia.

-Entendido!-dijo hashashin y saco una camada.

-copiado yo quiero el 25% de lo que ganemos con esto!-dijo Frank y empezo a grabar

Ambos autores empezaron a grabar la pelea,mientras muchos de los hombres del publico estaban siendo atendidos por enfermeras.

En el caos, Foxy le dio un rodillaso a Karen, esta cayo sobre Chica y luego todas las tronics saltaron sobre ellas y les hicieron la quebradora.

-Ouch!-grito Fer-Eso dolera mañana!-

-Ni que lo digas-

De pronto todas las peleadoras fueron abatidas por fuertes golpes, la responsable de estos, era BG la un bate en la mano.

-Esto es increible señoras y señores, la ganadora es la hija de Alexis, BALLONS GIRL!-grito el autor.

Todo el mundo empezo a gritar euforico y emocionado.

(Y volviendo a la realidad)

Todas estaban en el suelo producto de un golpe hecho por BG con su fiel sarten.

-Ya estan viejas para hacer eso! Papá es mio y de mamá!-grito la pequeña castaña.

En unos segundos, todas estaban en el rincon emo por el comentario de la niña, creo que decirles viejas les afecto.

LA GANADORA ES BG!

-Bueno...eso fue raro...-dijo Alexis.

-Por sierto Alexis, vamos a practicar hoy o no?-hablo Bon.

-Sierto, prometi tocar con ustedes dos, pero necesitamos una bateria y un teclado-

-Yo toco el teclado-dijo Tochi.

-Yo toco la bateria-dijo Teddy.

-Bien, ya estamos listos-dijo Bonnie.

-Ire por mi guitarra y tocamos-el peli negro se fue a su cuarto a buscar su guitarra.

Al irse, todas las chicas, y Fer, voltearon a ver a Karen

-Qué?-pregunto la rubia.

-Qué planeas Karen?-pregunto Sofia.

-Yo? nada-contesto calmada.

-Hasle daño denuevo a Alexis y yo misma te arrancare los ojos-le advirtio Mili.

-Calma Mili-hablo Fer,-Solo no jueges denuevo con Alexis-

Las tronics no entendian mucho pero esa chica no les agradaba, ascepto a Freddy, a ella le vale madres lo que le hagan a Alexis.

-Ya volvi-el peli negro llego con su guitarra lectrica negra, que tenia unas llamas color azul dibujadas.-Vamos al estudio?-

-Tienes un estudio?-pregunto Karen.

-Si-

La rubia miro asombrada al azabache y luego sonrrio.

-Alex, vamos o no?-pregunto impaciente la coneja morada.

-Claro-

Todos fueron con ellos al estudio, este tenia una cabina donde grabar musica recubierta con papel tapiz que contenia el ruido, fuera de esa habitacion, hania una sala con sofas de color blanco que rodeaban una mesa de cristal, en las paredes habian posters de bandas de rock y unos estantes con discos.

-Wow-dijo Karen.

-Si, Bon, Bonnie y Yo decoramos este lugar-menciono orgulloso el de orbes azules.-Bueno, es hora del rock!-

Alexis, Bon, Bonne, Tochi y Teddy entraron a la sala donde se graban cansiones y seposicionaron de la siguiente forma...

Alexi, guitarra y cantante.

Bon, Bajo.

Bonnie, segunda guitarra.

Teddy, bateria.

Tochi, teclado.

-Listas?-pregunto el peli negro y las demas asintieron-Es hora del rock!

(Poner" Fall out boy "Centuries")

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Karen miraba sorprendida al azabache, sin duda era un gran cantante, incluso mejor que ella.

Mummified my teenage dreams

No, it's nothing wrong with me

The kids are all wrong, the story's all off

Heavy metal broke my heart

Come on, come on, and let me in

Bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints

And this is supposed to match

The darkness that you felt

I never meant for you to fix yourself

Mangle y Foxy se pusieron a grabar como cantaba el peli negro, luego lo subirian al internet y ganarian dinero

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

And I can't stop until the whole world knows my name

Cause I was only born inside my dreams

Until you die for me, as long as there's a light, my shadow's over you

Cause I am the opposite of amnesia

And you're a cherry blossom

You're about to bloom

You look so pretty, but you're gone so soon

Freddy miraba al peli negro con sorpresa, si que tenia una hermosa voz y ...espera...¿¡QUÉ?!

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

Remember me for centuries

Las demas chicas miraban a Alexis, el cual les miro y sonrrio, probocando un sonrrojo en todas, incluso en Karen, Freddy y Golden

We've been here forever

And here's the frozen proof

I could scream forever

We are the poisoned youth

Some legends are told

Some turn to dust or to gold

But you will remember me

Remember me, for centuries

Just one mistake

Is all it will take

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Hey, hey, hey

We'll go down in history

Remember me for centuries

Alexis termino de cantar y volteo a ver a las chicas.

-Eso estuvo genial!-grito Bon.

-Alexis eres muy buen cantante-Teddy lo elogio, aunque ella solo buscaba que Alexis la lleve a la cama y puedan co-BEEEEEEP-

Rapidamente, las tronics lo rodearon y le empezaron a hacer preguntas como, "Como eres tan bueno", "Me enceñas a tocar asi?", entre otras cosas.

-Alexis-la voz de Karen lo llamo-Has pensado en tocar mañana en la despedida?-pregunto la rubia.

-Si, pero no tengo banda y..-

-Ellas no son tu banda?- interrumpio la rubia.

Alexis lo penso un minuto.

-Ellas son otra banda, la mia esta formada por Fer, Deriel, Alexia, Sofia y yo y tocaremos mañana!-grito euforico.

Karen lo miraba divertida, para ella, Alexis era un juguete muy facil de usar por su inosencia y bondad...o eso cree ella.

-Como haras para ir y tocar? No te an llamad...-la rubia fue interrumpida por el telefono de Alexis.

-Diga?-dijo alexis atendiendo la llamada.-Mañana? en serio? La banda de Karen cancelo?! Clarooooo!-el peli negro corto la llamada y miro a todos-Chicas me encantaria que formaramos una banda-dijo alegre.

"Esos idiotas cancelaron?! Malditos pendejos, ahora este idiota tendra la fama en la prepa y se ira como y luego..." esos eran los pensamiemtos de Karen mientras se imaginaba a Alexis rodeado de los fans de ella y firmando autografos y luego largandose en una limusina. Ella no permitiria eso, tendria que sabotear al peli negro y a sus amigas.

-Alexis, quienes son Deriel y Alexia?-pregunto muy curiosa Mangle.

-Ellos son mis hermanos-respondio el peli negro.

-Cuantos hermanos tienes?-pregunto Teddy.

-Tengo un hermano menor, uno mayor, a mi gemela y a la menor, pero mayor que el menor, pero menor que el mayor, pero menor que yo, pero mayor que el menor y ...-un zapato salvaje golpeo al azabache en la cara dejandole aturdido.

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver a Freddy.

-Qué? No fui yo-se defendio.

-Fui yo-dijo Golden.

Luego de que Alexis recuperara la conciencia.

-Bien, mañana tenemos que tocar, pensemos que canciones podria mos tocar-

-Algo de rock? Ya saben...Crush 40, Fall out boy, Theory of dead man, Three days of grace-sugirio Fer.

-Me gusta la idea-agrego Alexis, esos dos piensan igual.

-Que tal una romantica-dijo Mili.

Todos la miraron extrañados, ella hablando de romanse? pero si es una jodida...

-Te escucho Leaf-

Emm...si muy buena idea, Alexis, una romantica para la señorita.

-Entendido!-se fue corrio a su cuarto y luego de un rato bajo con una y ropa de mariachi.

Dije romantica, no de mariachi.

-Oh...losiento-se fue y al rato volvio con unos jeans azules, sin zapatillas y con una remera blanca con los botones del cueyo sueltos y una la boca-Mejor?-

Si, cantale algo a Mili.

-Bien...cofcof*-el peli negro afino su voz y luego miro a Mili y se puso de rodillas-Eres unaaaaa~~-canto muy afinado-Perraaaaaaaa~~!-

Esta muerto...

Segundos mas tarde, Alexis termino con su cabeza dentro de un florero.

-Acaso no te gusto? Era romantica-se quejo el azabache.

-A una chica no se le dice perra-le reprocho la de mechas rojas.

Otro rato despues.

Alexis ya estaba fuera del florero y estaba anotando las sugerencias.

-Que tal...Linkin Park-hablo Sofia.

-Bien...y con esa tenemos 10, supongo que con esas bastan y sobran-dijo el peli negro.

-Bien, otra cosa, donde esta Marion?-pregunto Teddy.

-Chicaaaaaas!-la mencionada llego corriendo-Encontre algo genial!-

Todos la miraron y luego la siguieron.

La peli negra los guio hasta una puerta y la abrio, esta puerta daba a un garaje con unos cuantos autos cubiertos por sabanas.

-Wow-dijo Karen.-Si tienes coche-

-No lo sabia-dijo el peli negro.

Fer camino hasta uno y le quito y dejo ver un Chevrolett Camaro SS color negro.

-No puede ser-Alexis se desmayó.

-Rapido, quiten los covertores!-grito Sofia.

Todas quitaron los otros siete covertores, dejando ver muy hermosos, algunos exoticos y otros Todo terreno.

Alexis desperto y vio esa cantidad adsurda de coches en un mismo lugar.

-MIS BEBES!-el peli negro corrio y abarazo y beso a cada coche.

Todas arquearon una ceja.

-Mis bebes!-el peli negro lloraba de felicidad.

-Y yo papá?-pregunto BG.

-Em...tambien te quiero BG,-

La niña hizo un puchero y se fue.

-Que tal si vamos a por pizza?-sugirio Chica.-Ahora si tenemos autos para ir y haciendo calculo, tres por coche descontando al conductor, y si vamos a mas de 100 Km/h llegariamos en quince minutos a la pizzeria-dijo en una forma muy inteligente.

-Wow-dijo la coneja morada-no sabia que eras inteligete, eso es bueno Chica-

-Solo lo soy si se trata de pizza-respondio la rubia con una sonrriza.

-Diria que si, pero no tenemos permiso, ademas, mañana ire con Tochi a comer pizza, asi que dejemoslo para otro dia.-dijo el peli negro.

La pequeña rubia se entristecio y eso no paso desapersivido para Alexis.

-Te dire algo, hoy cocinaremos pizzas, e ire a comprar helado-menciono el peli negro.

Chica puso una enorme sonrriza y sus ojos tenian un brillo esperanzado.

Alexis sonrrio ante eso, las demas chicas pensaron si estar celosas de su amiga, pero Chica apenas y sabia del compañerismo, no entenderia el amor, verdad?.

-Oye Alexis tu cocinaras?-pregunto Sofia.

-Si, ya sabes que me gusta-respondio.

-TODO EL MUNDO A LA MESA EL CHEFF PERSONAL DE LA CASA COCINARA!-grito la peli azul.

Segundos despues solo estaban Alexis, Chica y Karen en la cochera.

-Alex-hablo la pequeña rubia-No hay ingredientes-

-Mierda...Bueno, habra que ir a comprarlos-respondio el azabache.

-Puedo ir?-pregunto la de ojos violetas.

-Esta bien Chica, pero ve a ponerte algo mas normal, aun estas con el uniforme de la pizzeria-

La pequeña tronic se miro unos segundos y luego se quito el delantal que decia "Let's Eat".

-Listo-

-No me referia a eso pero...es algo-

-Puedo ir tambien Alexis?-pregunto Karen.

-Esta bien, ire por mi billetera y nos vamos-el peli negro se fue, dejando solas a ambas rubias.

-De donde conoces a Alexis?-pregunto la de mayor altura.

-Del trabajo, era guardia de seguridad-respondio la de ojos violetas.

-Oh...y donde trabajaban?-

-En Freddy's-

-Oh...-

Un silencio se formo entre ellas.

-Hasle daño a Alexis y te arranco los ojos-dijo Chica.

Karen la miro confundida y algo asustada.

-No finjas con migo, se quien eres, Karen Heller, y tu expediemte te tiene clasificada como manipuladora-

Karen se asombro ante eso, pero no dejaria que una enana y plana rubia la derrotara.

-Si Alexis es tan idiota como para ayudarme siempre es su problema no el tuyo-respondio la mayor.

-Eres una -beep-, Mili tenia razon.-se defendio la menor.

-Y tu un hobbit enano y plano-

Boom Bitch FATALITY

-RETIRA ESO ZORRA!-la pequeña rubia salto sobre la mayor y otra pelea inicio.

Por su parte, Alexis se encontraba mirando la pelea de gatas, el sabia bien las intenciones de Karen, pero si lograba vengarse indirectamente seria genial.

Chica estaba muy enojada, nadie se meteria con sus pechos y menos una pechugona, asi que uso sus conocimientos en lucha libre y le hizo la quebradora.

Segundos despues, Karen se levanto con rayos azukes rodeandolas y su pelo se puso de punta, habia alcansado la fase super Karen, chica sin quedarse atras hizo lo mismo, ambas estando su face super empezaron a cargar una gran cantidad de energia en sus manos para acabar con la otra, al terminar de reunirla la lanzaro y dos enormes laseres salieron de sus manos, al impactar uno contra el otro, una gran explocion se produjo y toda la casa exploto y...

Lo que en verdad paso fue que, cuando Chica hizo la quebradora golpeo la cabeza de Karen con su hombro y ella golpeo su cara contra el suelo dejandola inconsiente y a ambas alucinando cosas con algun anime japones de un extraterrestre que se transforma, obviamente hablamos de Naruto.

Alexis al ver a esas dos inconsiemtes decidio ayudarlas, cargo a Chica en sus brazos y a Karen en su espalda y las llevo a la sala.

Una vez llego a la sala, tiro como costal de papas a ambas rubias.

-Cuidenlas, Mangle, tu ne acompañaras a la tienda-dijo el peli negro.

La de mechas rosas no se nego, de todas, ella era la que menos tiempo pasaba con el azabache, en especial luego de lo que vio la noche anterior.

/FLASHBACK/

Mangle se habia levantado a mitad de la noche a tomar un poco de agua, en el camino de regreso escucho unos sonidos extraños provenientes del cuarto del azabache, esta por curiosidad se asomo a ver y lo que vio no fue algo que ella pudo procesar.

Allí estaban Teddy y Marion arriba del azabache desnudas al igual que Alexis. Ella pudo sentir como sus mejiyas se calentaban y su "sangre" subia a su cabeza.

Rapidamente salio corriendo a su habitacion, sin duda debia lograr ganarles a todas, en especial luego de que esas dos lo hicieran con Alexis.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Alexis pasaba su mano delante de la cara de Mangle, hace mas de media hora se habia quedado estatica en el lugar.

-Mangle.? Hola? Tierra llamando a Mangle, me copias?-pregunto el castaño.

-Eh? Ah!-la peli blanca se sonrrojo mucho al ver la cara de Alexis a centimetris de la suya, por reflejo le abofeteo con mucha fuerza, al ser ella una animatronic y Alexis un humano normal, este salio volando y atraveso una pared.

-Es-estoy...bien-dijo debilmente el azabache entre los escombros.

Mangle muy apenada fue a ayudar al azabache a salir de los escombros.

-Estas bien?-pregunto muy apenada la peli blanca.

-Tranquila...solo son unos huesos rotos...nada del otro mundo-respondio el azabache poniendose de pie.-Leaf...repara mis huesos...-

Te piensas que soy medico? Anda y que te den.

-Le dire a Bio sobre esas revistas de material de lectura japonesa altamente suseptible-

Ya estas curado.

-Gracias!-el peli negro camino normalmente-Vamos Mangle, debemos ir a la tienda.-

La de ojos ambar siguio al peli negro hasta la entrada.

-Bien, vamonos-el azabache tomo una campera muy parecida a la de los asesinos de assassin's creed y luego abrio la puerta dandole paso a la peli blanca y saliendo de la casa.

Ambos caminaban tranquilos por las oscuras calles de la ciudad, tenia un aspecto muy tranquilo, tan tranquilo que pudieron ver como un sujeto se metia a una casa a pedir prestadas las cosas de esta sin permiso.

-Oye Mangle, no tienes frio?-pregunto Alexis.

-Soy un robot, no siento el frio o el calor-respondio tranquila.

En ese momento, una fria rafaga de viento soplo y la peli blanca empezo a tiritar del frio.

-No que no?-se burlo el azabache.

-Ca-callate...-dijo algo apenada.

-toma-Alexis se quito su campera de asesino y se la puso a la peli blanca.

-Tu no sentiras frio?-pregunto la de mechas rosadas.

-Tranquila, luego de que mi padre se olvidara de Alexia, Deriel y de mi en un refrigerador para canes no siento mucho el frio.-reapondio el azabache.

-Tu padre los olvido dentro de un refrigerador?-

-Si, es algo curioso, ya que pudimos salir todo el tiempo por la puerta trasera, pero no sabiamos que habia tal puerta, asi que por tres horas estubimos encerrados-relato con nostalgia.

-Si que tienes un mal padre-menciono la peli blanca.

-No, es mas, no podria desear otro, es un maldito piromano amante del helado y la pizza, saque de el mi pacion por estos-

La pequeña peli blanca miro unos segundos al azabache y luego le tomo del brazo.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Alexis.

-Po-podriamos caminar...tomados de las manos?-pregunto con un rubor en sus mejiyas.

-Claro-el peli negro tomo la mano de Mangle y camino tranquilo.

Mangle estaba hecha un mar de nervios, a ella le gustaba Alexis, eso no lo podia negar, pero era muy timida, recordando el primer dia que fue a vivir al departamentonde Alexis luego de que el restaurante se quemara.

/FLASHBACK/

Un día despues de que todo se quemara misteriosamente (culpen a Freddy), las animatronics terminaron al cuidado del peli negro, a este le valia madres, pero debia admitir que sus días no eran aburridos.

Podemos ver a una peli blanca de mechas rosas intentado dormirse en el sofa, pero no podia, asi que decidio levantarse y caminar por el departamento, con sumo cuidado de no pisar a sus amigas, las cuales dormian en el suelo ya que perdieron en un juego para ver quien dormia en el sofa.

Mientras caminaba, pudo ver una luz salir del cuarto del azabache, llena de curiosidad se acerco a mirar, topandose con la imagen del pelo negro sin camiseta y jugando algo en una extraña maquina para ella.

-Alexis, qué haces?-pregunto la peli blanca.

-Eh? oh, hola Mangle, solo estaba jugando un poco-respondio para posteriormente volver a lo que hacía.

Con aun mas curiosidad, la peli blanca entro al cuarto del azabache y miro la televicion del cuarto, en esta estaba la imagen de un coche color carmesi muy hermoso.

-Y eso?-pregunto con curiosidad acercandose y sentandose del lado izquierdo del azabache.

-Es un juego, se llama Need For Speee HotPursuit, es de mia favoritos-respondio Alexis mientras iniciaba la partida.

La peli blanca miraba la pantalla, un recuerdo de su vida pasada paso por su mente, en esta habiam dos niños jugando en una vieja consola, estaban jugando un juego de carreras, la peli blanca inconsientemente tomo el segundo control y inicio secion.

-Mangle?-pregunto el peli negro-No sabia que te gustaran los juegos-

-Eh?-la peli blanca miro sus manos, en que momento tomo el mando?-So-solo llamo mi atencion, me enseñrias a jugar?-

-Claro-el azabache le explico los controles y luego inicio una carrera contra ella.

Mangle al no saber jugar mucho perdio por mucho.

-No es justo!-la peli blanca hizo un berrinche.

El azabache la miraba divertido, para ser madre y tener 18 años era muy infantil.

-Calma, ven te enseñre a jugar-el azabache rodeo a Mangle con sus brazos, y sostubo las manos de la peli blanca-Es facil, solo haslo haci-

Mientras Alexis le explicaba, la peli blanca sintio como su cuerpo se calentaba, sintio una sensación muy agradable y se dejo llevar. Ambos estubieron jugando toda la noche hasta el amanecer, ella se habia quedado dormida en los brazos del peli negro, y este se durmio abrazandola. Mangle en esos momentos tenia una sonrriza en su rostro mientras dormida.

/FIN DEL FLASHBACK/

Ambos llegaron a la tienda y el azabache busco los ingredientes mientras Mangle se quedo mirando unas revistas.

Luego de que las compras ya estubiesen pagadas, ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a la casa.

La noche parecia muy tranquila, pero unas nubes de tormenta se podian ver a la lejania.

A unas cuantas cuadras de la casa, una lluvia empezo y ambos tubieron que correr en busca de un refugio hasta que esta pared, para su suerte encontraron la saliente de un tejado lo suficientemente grande como para refugiarse allí.

-Esta lluvia no estaba prevista para hoy-dijo el castaño-los maldigo climatologos nunca le pegan al clima!-maldijo el azabache.

Mangle se rio por lo bajo ante el comentario del azabache.

Alexis miraba las gotas de lluvia caer hasta que sintio como algo se apoyaba por el, al girar la cabeza vio a Mangle sonrrojada con su cabeza apoyada por su hombro.

-Sucede algo?-pregunto Alexis.

-No, solo que me gusta estar asi-respondio la peli blanca con un sonrriza en su rostro.

El abache pudo ver gotas brotando de los ojos de la pelo blanca.

-Mangle, estas llorando?-

-Es que...siento que en algun momento te perdere...ya no estaras con migo y las demas...que ya no..-

Mangle fue interrumpida al sentir los labios del azabache posados en su frente, esto la hizo sonrrojar enormemente.

-No pienses eso, yo siempre estare allí para todas.-

-Pero nosotras no podemos morir y tu...-

-Por favor, sobrevivi al congelamiento, a una mujer polilla, a animatronicas asesinas, a Mili enojada, y a quien sabe que mas, tranquila, no morire tan facil-dijo el azabache.

Esas palabras hicieron reir a la peli blanca.

-Esta bien, te creere-

Alexis abazo a la mechi rosada y esta correspondio, ambos se miraron a los ojos.

Mangle se perdio en los profundos ojos zafiro del azabache, era como mirar al mismo oceano.

Por su parte, Alexis miraba los ojos color miel de la peli blanca, eran tan hermosos y tenian ese toque tierno e infantil mesclado con un sentimiento familiar. Sin que ellos dos se dieran cuenta, sus caras estaban acercandose una a la otra, estaban tan cerca que podian sentir la respiracion del otro.

El sonido de un trueno los hizo volver a la realidad y se apartaron uno del otro.

-Em..mira la lluvia se detubo, mejor volvamos a casa-dijo el azabache.

-Eh..si si!, Vamos!-respondio muy nerviosa y sonrrojada.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hasta la casa, al llegar, Alexis se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Luego de cenar, todos fueron a dormir, mañan seria un gran dia para .

CONTINUARA.

Leaf:Uff jeje holi gente*sonrreia nervioso*

Fan: te tardaste mucho!*le arroja un tomate*.

Leaf:*lo esquiva* lamento eso, para ponerlo simple, Bio y yo tubimos problemas entre nosotros.

Alexis; la parejita se separo?*pregunto sonrriendo*

Leaf: di otra estupides asi y te arranco los ojos, como decia, ella y yo no pudimos escribir por problemas.

Mili: que problemas? solo se la pasaron jugando need for speed rivals toda la semana, es mas ustedes se peleaban todo el tiempo solo porque Bio era policia y tu corredor.

Bio: Mili callate no nos delates!

*Unos cuantos lasers de rifle se pocicionan en nuestras cabezas*

Leaf: glup* bu-bueno, les trajimos el cap no?.

Bio: Si! , bueno, solo hay un aviso, y ese es que se fic cada dos semanas.

Leaf: perdonen los cambios, pero nuestras agendas se llenan de trabajos.

Bio: ademas de eso, Leaf se puso a dibujar idioteses y en esas idiofeses estaban los personajes del fic dibujados cutremente.

Leaf: eran las 1:30 cuando los dibujaba!

Bio: si quieren ver estos dibujos solo diganlo y leaf hara un pagina en facebook para eso.

Leaf: solo era eso, nos vemos otro dia!

Bio: y que venga el extra

Leaf: y espero que les haya gustado el ManglexAlexis.

EXTRA

Al terminar de cenar, el azabache le mostro la habitacion de huespedes a Karen.

Por otro lado, todos los demas habitantes de la casa ya se enconntraban en sus habitaciones alistandoce para dormir, todos a asepcion de Mangle, la cual estaba en el sofa de la sala con su pijama blanca con puntos rosas.

Ella se encontraba mirando un medallon dorado en forma de corazon, detro de este estaba la foto de dos niños abrazados sonrriendo a la camara.

La niña de la foto era ella cuando aun era un humano, el sentimiento de nostalgia la invadio por completo y unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras guardaba el medallon y luego camino a su habitacion.

La tormenta habia comensado hace una hora y daba señales de continuar toda la noche.

Nuestro prota se encontraba en su habitacion quitandose la remera y arrojandola dentro de su armario y luego metiendose a su comoda cama, pero un bulto llamo su atencion a si que quito las sabas y se topo con BG sonrriendo.

-Papi!-dijo feliz la niña.

-BG, no deberias estar en tu habitacion?-pregunto el azabache.

-Me dan miedo las tormentas-respondio la niña mientras abrazaba un peluche de Foxy.-puedo quedarme aqui?-pregunto mientras ponia ojitos de cachorro.

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte-dijo suspirando el azabache.

-Yey!-la pequeña castaña abrazo al peli negro y luego casi instantaneamemte se quedo dormida.

Alexis sonrrio ante eso, ella era muy tierna dormida, sin esperar mas, se metio a la cama y se quedo dormido

La tormenta empeoraba cada vez mas, a la mitad de la noche unos golpes en su puerta despertaron al azabache y fue a abrir la puerta de la habitacions. Al abrirlar se topo con Mangle en pijama.

-Alexis...-

-Sucede algo?-

La peli blanca se sonrrojo y agacho la mirada.

-Puedo dormir con tigo? le temo a las tormentas..-confeso muy apenada.

El azabache la miro unos segundos luego la hizo pasar.

-Adelante, espero que no te moleste que BG tambien este durmiendo aqui-

-No, ella siembre duerme con migo los dias de tormenta-respondio.

El azabache camino hasta su cama y se acosto cuidadosamente para no despertar a su "hija".

-Venga, entra que hace frio-le dijo y luego cerro los ojos.

La peli blanca camino hasta la cama y se acosto al lado izquierdo del azabache y luego lo abrazo.

-Por qué el abrazo?-pregunto curioso sin abrir sus ojos.

-...-la peli blanca se sonrrojo al sentir con sus manos el pecho del azabache.

-je...-

Alexis la rodeo con su brazo izquierdo.

-Buenas noches Mangle-

-Buenas noches Alexis-

El peli negro se quedo dormido casi al instante, pero la peli blanca no, esta se quedo mirando los labios del peli negro.

Lentamente se acerco a estos y poso los suyos sobre estos, fue un beso tierno y algo torpe, pero fue su primer beso y con el chico que le gusta, eso para ella valia mucho, luego de ese beso, ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del azabache y cerro sus ojos, quedado dormida casi al instante con un sonrriza en su rostro y un leve rubor en sus mejillas


	9. EXTRA

Capitulo Extra 1: Luna de Sangre.

Nuestro querido prota estaba tranquilo, según había escuchado en las noticias, esa noche se produciría un eclipse lunar, eso es algo que lo trae sin cuidado, pero le gusta veros fenómenos naturales que hay en este, su estúpido y sensual planeta llamado tierra 147, pero creo que ya me salí del tema, como decía, él se encontraba en la cocina comiendo unas chimichangas que pidió sin pedir a un sujeto en un extraño traje rojo y negro, según él, era spiderman pero no está muy seguro.

-Esta noche espero poder ver ese eclipse-dijo el azabache terminando sus chimichangas y limpiando la mesa.

Mientras el hacía eso, una de las polluelas estaba mirando la televisión.

-No hay nada para ver-se quejó Chica cambiando de canal hasta que el control dejo de funcionar y se quedó en un canal de documentales sobre los mayas, este hablaba sobre la predicción del fin del mundo.

La pequeña rubia miraba con cierto interés el programa, parecía que un poco más y entraba a la televisión.

-Oye Chica, que estas mirando?-pregunto el peli negro caminando hasta el sofá.

-Alexis, qué es el fin del mundo?-pregunto inocente.

-Es cuando a un planeta le llega la hora de morir-respondió calmado.

-Oh... Y eso sucederá aquí?-volvió a preguntar aún más curiosa.

-Según los mayas, nuestro planeta llegaría a su fin en el eclipse de esta noche-respondió tranquilo.

-Oh...y un eclipse es..?-

-Es cuando un cuerpo celeste es opacado por otro, en este caso, la luna será eclipsada por la tierra y se volverá de "sangre"-volvió a responder.

Chica tratando de procesar toda esa información miraba la televisión, hasta que reacciono asustada.

Acaso esa noche seria el fin del mundo?! Ella tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como comer pizza y molestar a Freddy, si quería hacerlo, debía hacerlo a la de ya.

El azabache miraba la cara de la rubia, esta le daba gracia, tenía las mejillas infladas y sus ojos cerrados, tenía un aspecto tierno.

La rubia se levantó del sofá y corrió hasta su cuarto a buscar su lista de cosas que hacer antes del fin del mundo, claro, lo típico que uno tiene.

El peli negro la vio irse y luego suspiro, lo mejor sería ir a la terraza a preparar el lugar para ver con comodidad el eclipse.

Luego de un rato en el cuarto de Chica.

Nuestra pequeña rubia estaba en su cama ordenando varios papeles, entre estos dibujos muy mal hechos y una lista de cosas por hacer.

-Bien, con esto será suficiente-la rubia tomo sus cosas y bajo a la sala, todas (menos Fer y Freddy) estaban allí mirando el documental del fin del mundo.

-Qué hacemos mirando esto?-pregunto Bonnie.

-No sé-respondió Marion.

-Ya cámbienle-ordeno Sofía.

-Pongan una de acción!-grito Teddy sacando una pistola y disparando al techo.

Todas arquearon una ceja ante eso y volvieron al documental, este hablaba de cosas que sucederían en el fin del mundo.

Chica camino hasta ellas, las miro y dijo.

-Chicas...el fin del mundo está cerca-

(Inserte música dramática)

-Chica, de que hablas?-pregunto su versión Toy.

-Acaso no lo saben? Hoy...es el fin de los tiempos-

(Chan CHAN CHAAAAAAAN!)

Todas la miraron unos segundos y luego se empezaron a reír como estúpidas.

-Chica de donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Sofía tratando de contener su risa.

-Me lo dijo el televisor y me lo confirmo Alexis-respondió la rubia.

Todas la miraron con una cara de reproche, esa polluela es muy inocente.

-Chica, no creas todo lo que ves- le dijo Bonnie levantándose y largándose de la sala.

-Ya lo verán, cuando la tierra tiemble será señal del fin lo verán¡-grito como loca.

Las demás animatronics, Sofía y Mili continuaron mirando la televisión hasta que esta se apagó misteriosamente y un terremoto se produjo unos segundos y luego se detuvo.

Las que estaban allí en ese momento se miraron unas a otras y luego corrieron a buscar a Chica.

-Chica¡- llegaron corriendo a donde la polluela estaba.

-SI?- la pequeña rubia estaba armando un bunker, de donde saco los materiales? Quién sabe.

-Además del terremoto, que otra cosa sucedería?-pregunto Mili.

-Bueno, según los mayas y Alexis, más la sabiduría del televisor, lo siguiente que ocurre seria que los animales se vuelvan locos-respondió.

En ese momento cientos de aves pasaron sobre la casa, parecía que estaban locas ya que parecía carrera callejera, incluso había aves con sirenas de policía.

Las animatronics y las dos humanas miraron este acontecimiento, ya habían pasado dos de las cosas que debían pasar.

-Em Chica, podemos ayudarte?- pregunto/suplico su hermana.

-Esta bien, DEBEMOS SALVAR A TODOS LOS QUE PODAMOS¡-grito eufórica.

-SEÑORA SI SEÑORA¡- respondieron de la misma manera las demás.

-Bien, nos dividiremos en dos grupos, GRUPO 1: Bonnie, Tochi, Teddy, Foxy, Marion, ustedes irán por suministros, en toda película del apocalipsis hay que tener suministros.

-Entendió ¡-las nombradas se fueron corriendo.

-Las que quedan me ayudaran en el bunker, luego de esto nos re agruparemos y buscaremos sobrevivientes¡-volvió a decir y todas se pusieron a trabajar.

La pantalla se dividió en dos, la parte de arriba mostraba como el grupo uno corría por las calles para llegar al súper mercado, en la de abajo estaba el segundo grupo observando los planos del bunker.

La escena cambio y ahora las chicas del grupo uno corriendo por las calles al mejor estilo parkur pro Street súper man patata voladora.

Mientras tanto las otras chicas estaban moviendo muchas vigas de acero y tablas de madera.

Todas estaban trabajando duro, soldaban cosas por otras cosas, clavaban esto con lo otro, usaban al vecino de blanco en tiro al blanco.

Las chicas del primer grupo llegaron a una carretera llena de coches y usando sus habilidades en el parkur que a saber cómo las aprendieron, saltaron sobre los techos de los coches y pasaron todo el tráfico.

El grupo uno continuaba trabajando como locas, no tenían ni puta idea de lo que estaban haciendo pero les valía madres, ellas quería sobrevivir al fin del mundo.

El primer grupo llego al súper mercado y entraron a toda velocidad empujando a los compradores que estaban en la fila para pagar, todas ellas fueron a por cualquier cosa menos lo importante y lo metieron todo a un carrito de compras y se pusieron a hacer la fila.

El grupo dos estaba tomando un descanso para comer.

-Oye Chica, que otra señal debía pasar?-pregunto Bon comiéndose un pedazo de pizza.

-Pues…-la rubia trato de recordar lo que el televisor le dijo-Ah, claro, las trompetas del apocalipsis, la llegada de los jinetes, el suicidio masivo, la desaparición de los puros y por último la luna se hará de sangre y la tierra explotara-respondió.

Mientras descansaban, se empezaron a escuchar trompetas.

Todas las chicas se congelaron ante eso.

-SE ACABO EL DESCANSO¡-grito la rubia de ojos violetas y todas corrieron a seguir trabajando al doble de velocidad.

Por su parte, el primer grupo estaba aún en la fila de compras.

-Y…cuantas personas faltan?-pregunto Teddy ya impaciente, llevaban más de una hora allí.

-Déjame ver-respondió Bonnie inclinándose un poco a la izquierda y mirando hasta la caja- Unas cuatrocientas más-

-Mierda!-gritaron todas.

De vuelta en la casa, Alexis estaba junto a Fer mirando unos planos.

-Bien, si conseguimos todo esto podremos ver con calma el eclipse y podras invitarla-hablo el peli negro.

-Enserio? No te molesta que salga con ella?-pregunto Fer.

-Ella es feliz, yo soy feliz-respondió enrollando el plano y guardándolo.

-Está bien, vayamos por esas cosas y luego armemos todo-

Cuando estaban por salir se toparon con Freddy en la puerta mirándolos con mala cara.

-Qué planean hacer?-cuestiono.

Ambos amigos se pusieron nerviosos, algo que sabían mejor que nadie es que esa osa pega muy fuerte y tiene un temperamento de perros.

-Les hice una pregunta-volvió a hablar la castaña.

Fer estaba estático y parecía que le tenía miedo, en cambio Alexis estaba nervioso, esa osa podría arruinar los planes que tenía, a no ser que la invitara.

-Bu-bueno Freddy, solo vamos a comprar unas cosas para el eclipse de esta noche y a buscar lugares para la cita de este pendejo-lo último lo dijo señalando a Fer.

-Fer tiene novia?-

-Si y es…-el azabache fue interrumpido por los gritos de las otras animatronics.-¿Qué demonios pasa?-

Los tres bajaron a la sala y luego fueron al patio a ver qué pasaba, allí se toparon con una construcción un tanto peculiar, asi que haciendo vista gorda se volvieron a meter a la casa.

-Te molesta que los acompañe?-pregunto Freddy.

-No tengo problema con eso, una chica nos servirá para saber que le gusta a las chicas-dijo Alexis mientras caminaba a la cochera.

-Iremos en auto?-pregunto Fer.

-Sip, ahora, cual tomamos?-pregunto el azabache mirando los coches.

-Yo digo que tomemos la camioneta, allí estaremos más cómodos -sugirió Fer.

-Opino igual-dijo Freddy y los tres entraron a la camioneta y Alexis seria el conducto.

-Pensé que no tenías permiso-volvió a decir Freddy.

-Y no lo tengo-respondió el peli negro acelerando y largándose de la cochera de la forma mas pro, el imbécil metió reversa y salieron rompiendo una pared, pero a igual, ellos no pagaban las reparaciones.

Volviendo con el grupo de Bonnie.

Ellas al fin llegaron a la caja registradora.

-Lo ciento, pero la caja de producto en gran cantidad es aquella-dijo la cajera señalando una fila el triple que la anterior.

-Mierda!-gritaron todas y Bonnie golpeo a un sujeto y luego se fueron a la otra fila.

Y con el grupo de Chica, ellas ya habían terminado el "bunker", aunque parecía vomito de arte abstracto.

Todas estaban descansando mientras Sofía miraba su teléfono.

-Que miras Sofi?- pregunto Bon.

-Emmm…nada nada jeje-dijo sonrojada y guardando su celular.

Todas la miraron con una cara de duda y luego volvieron a su descanso.

-Chica, como será la llegada de los jinetes?-pregunto Mili.

-Según Alexis, los jinetes son tipos de traje negro que vienen a cobrarnos los impuestos, son seres sin alma-

-oh-

El timbre de la casa se escuchó y todas fueron a abrir la puerta.

-Hola, venimos a cobrar los impuesto del señor Alexandre McFrost Rose-dijo un sujeto de traje negro y lentes oscuros.

Todas lo miraron unos segundos y le cerraron la puerta en la cara.

-UN JINETE!-grito Chica y todas se alarmaron.

-Debemos matarlo, no quiero morir!- grito Teddy sacando una pistola.

-Joder de donde sacas esas armas?-pregunto Mangle.

-De aquel sujeto-señalo a un misterius estrangerus, el Bounero o como yo le digo, el Bounegro

-Helous Stenger Uelcom-(eso fue lo que entendieron las tronics)

-Qué dijo?-pregunto Chica.

-A saber-respondió Mangle.

Todas las chicas fueron hasta el y le compraron armas, entre ellas una colt 1911, dos five sevens, un rifle de precisión, una lanza granadas y una RPG.

-Mangle no crees que exageras?-pregunto Teddy al ver a la peli blanca con la RPG.

-No, esos tipos son desalmados, la última vez que vino, Alexis estuvo llorando por dos días después de pagar las cuentas-

-Si lo que Mangle dice es verdad debemos aniquilar a ese hijo de puta!-dijo Mili apuntando al a puerta con una pistola.

Todas las chicas apuntaron al a puerta y Chica fue a abrirla, al hacerlo todas abrieron fuego contra el sujeto, se diría que murió rápido, pero Mangle le disparo en RPG a sus partes nobles y luego exploto.

Todas las chicas miraron a Mangle.

-Qué? Murió, no?-

Todas arquearon una ceja y volvieron al patio, Chica cerró la puerta y el cadáver… bueno, la explosión lo mano a la casa del frente donde había un cumpleaños, no creo que pase nada malo.

Mientras tanto Bonnie y las demás estaban en la fila aun, ya se había hartado y tenía ganas de golpear a la gente.

-Saben que, me canse-la peli morada saco un bate y empezó a golpear a los de la fila-Traen o no el carrito?-pregunto mientras atacaba a un sujeto.

-Mi páncreas!-grito el sujeto y luego fue abatido por un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Bonnie.

Las demás chicas solo pasaron entre los cuerpos inconscientes de las personas y llegaron a la caja.

-Queremos llevarnos todo esto-dijo Foxy señalando el carrito y la cantidad estúpida de cosas que había en él.

El joven de la caja miro tras las tronics y vio el camino de cuerpos inconscientes y luego volvió a mirar a las tronics.

-Lo ciento, pero eso excede el limite-dijo joven.

Claro está que Bonnie había perdido la paciencia, asi que tomo al joven de la camisa y lo miro a los ojos, los ojos rosados de Bonnie estaban literalmente en llamas y parecían mostrar cosas horribles.

-Oh nos cobras por esto, o te cortare tu –veep- le sacare filo y luego te hare una traqueotomía con el!-lo amenazo la coneja.

El pobre empleado se asustaron que le dio un paro, ante esto las chicas solo arquearon una ceja, así que decidieron llevarse las cosas y dejar todo el desastre que habían causado allí, alguien ya lo limpiaría.

Al llegar a la casa observaron como en la casa del frente había niños llorando y padres gritando algo de un cadáver, pero no le dieron importancia alguna y entraron a la casa.

-Ya volvimos y tenemos los suministros-dijo Bonnie mientras dejaba las cosas, como había traído todo eso? Fácil, también se llevaron el carrito.

-bien, ya tenemos todo-dijo Chica- ahora solo faltaría que busquemos gente para salvarla-

-Yo digo que solo entremos nosotras, Alexis y Fer, y el resto que se joda-sugirió Marion.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y fueron a buscar al peli negro.

-Oye Chica, luego de los jinetes que sigue?-pregunto la castaña de mejillas rojas.

-El suicidio masivo, pero no creo que pase-respondió la pequeña rubia encendiendo el televisor.

En la televisión mostraba un documental de los gremblins.

-"En esta época del año, los pequeños gremblins hacen su migración masiva, pero siempre se confunden de camino y terminan saltando al océano, serán idiotas?"-dijo el presentador

En la televisión mostraba a esas malévolas pequeñas criaturas corriendo como locas por un sendero que conducía a un precipicio el cual daba al océano.

Al no ver por dónde corrían, esas pequeñas cosas muy parecidas a mini demonios y bien pinche feas empezaron a caer por el barranco, parecía que se suicidaban a los ojos inocentes, y a los de las chicas.

-…-todas estaban nerviosas, esas pequeñas cosas se estaban "suicidando", eso significa que solo faltan dos cosas y llegaría el final de los tiempos.

-TODAS BUSQUEN A ALEXIS, A FER, A FREDDY, A GOLDEN Y A BALLONGIRL-ordeno Chica y toas se separaron.

Luego de un rato buscándolos no dieron con ellos, asi que decidieron salir a buscarlos, mientras caminaban por las calles peculiarmente desoladas.

-Chica, que seguía luego del suicidio?-pregunto Teddy.

-Pues…los puros de corazón desaparecerían-

Mientras caminaban solo se toparon con algunas personas que salían de bares o puticlubs.

-Em hermanita-hablo Tochi-Esos "puros", serían las personas que no han hecho cosas malas?-

-Si…-

Todas se detuvieron, Alexis no había hecho nada malo, BG era un niña pura, Golden tampoco hizo cosas malas, Freddy era mala, pero lo era para proteger a quien ella quiere y aprecia, y Fer…bueno, él era buena persona, solo algo pervertido.

En cambio ellas habían matado a una persona, robado un supermercado, asesinado guardias, y mirar Yaoi (Sofí te estoy mirando a ti). Ellas eran las "impuras", resignadas ante todo eso, volvieron a la casa a esperar el final.

Por su parte, Alexis, Fer y Freddy estaban en el tejado de la casa armando un telescopio.

-Maldita sea-grito Alexis-Estas instrucciones están en japonés!-

-Deja te ayudo-Dijo Freddy terminando de armar el telescopio.

-Gracias, ahora solo faltan las botanas y las sodas-dijo el peli negro bajando a buscar dichas cosas.

Al llegar a la sala se topó con BG y Golden comiendo chocolates.

-De donde han sacado eso?-pregunto el peli negro.

-De allí- respondió Golden señalando al montón de comida que había en un carrito-

Alexis solo arqueo una ceja y camino hasta él y metió la mano, luego de unos segundos logro sacar unas papitas, doritos, unas cajas de soda y a Marina.

-Marina?-

-Hola Alex, tiempo sin vernos-saludo la chica.

-Ya lo creo, bueno, te quedas a ver el eclipse?-

-Está bien, luego debería ir a buscar un trabajo nuevo-dijo mientras se quitaba el uniforme del súper mercado al que fueron las chicas y se quedaba con una camiseta blanca y una falda negra.

-Papá, que es un eclipse?-pregunto la castaña.

-Papá?-cuestiono Marina.

-Larga historia, y si quieren verlo, vamos al tejado-respondió y tomo las cosas que quería y volvió al tejado seguido por las tres chicas.

Por su parte, las otras chicas llegaron a la casa, ya era de noche y la luna estaba en el horizonte.

-Es increíble que perdimos a Alexis-dijo Mili muy frustrada.

-Si…-dijeron todas al unísono.

Ellas se fueron a sentar al sofá y encendieron la televisión.

-"solo faltan treinta minutos para "la luna de sangre", es un evento hermoso y único, este es Galarga Elber trayéndoles este reportaje, los mantendremos informados"- dijo el reportero para luego pasar a comerciales.

-Qué tal si subimos al tejado a ver el final?-pregunto Foxy.

-Está bien, da igual, total ya nos jodimos-respondió Mili con resignación.

Las chicas caminaron hasta las escaleras que daban al tejado y subieron a este.

-si que tardaron-la voz de Alexis las saco de sus pensamientos.

Todas miraban asombradas, allí estaban los que faltaban muy tranquilos y mirando al cielo.

-Como es..?-

Alexis camino hasta ellas y les dio una soda a casa una.

-Vengan, siéntense, el espectáculo está por comenzar-dijo el peli negro señalando a la luna.

Todas miraron con asombro al ver la luna, estaba saliendo por el horizonte lentamente, era una hermosa y brillante luna llena.

Alexis se sentó en el tejado y se puso a mirar con calma la luna.

Las demás chicas lo imitaron y abrieron sus sodas y empezaron a beberlas.

-Oye Alexis…-le hablo Chica-Hoy no es el fin del mundo?-

Alexis se rio por lo bajo y luego la miro.

-Tranquila Chica, eso no va a ocurrir hoy, solo es un eclipse-respondió y luego señalo a su lado para que la rubia se sentara junto a el.

Chica algo nerviosa camino y se sentó al lado del azabache, recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de las otras chicas.

-Alexis…yo..soy tonta?-pregunto la polluela agachando la cabeza.

El azabache la miro unos segundos y luego le acaricio la cabeza.

-No lo eres, solo eres muy inocente-respondió este tomando un poco de su soda.

La rubia de orbes violetas se sonrojo al sentir las caricias del azabache, así que lo abrazo.

Todas se sorprendieron ante eso y el peli negro solo sonrió.

-Alexis mira!-le grito Fer señalando la luna.

Todas y Alexis voltearon a ver, para las que era su primera vez mirando un eclipse era asombroso ver como la luna era cubierta por un manto carmesí, Alexis miraba todo con calma, pero Chica se asustó un poco aun creyendo que era el fin de mundo y puso su cara en el pecho del azabache.

Alexis solo la acarició para calmarla y continúo mirando la luna.

La rubia asomo un ojo para que ver qué pasaba y miro con asombro la luna tiñéndose de rojo.

El Eclipse duro varios minutos, algunas chicas se habían cansado de tanto jaleo para nada y fueron a dormir, luego se fueron Golden y BG ya que les dio sueño, Marina se fue a su casa, Fer se pasó de nuevo con Freddy y esta lo arrojo del tejado y luego se lanzó tras él, dejando solo a Alexis y a Chica allí.

El peli negro seguia mirando la luna, ya casi acababa el eclipse, pero seguia allí porque Chica se habia dormido sobre el.

Alexis solo suspiro y cuidadosamente la cargo y se bajo del tejado, debia llevarla a su cama, dormir en el tejado no seria buena idea.

Con mucho cuidado bajo con la rubia en brasos y camino hasta la habitacion de esta.

En el camino se puso a pensar algo, si ella era un animatronico, como carajos la podia cargar tan facilmente? Misterio de la vida.

Al llegar a la habitacion de la rubia menor, abrio la puerta y camino hasta la cama

El azabache observo todo el lugar, habia un armario amarillo, un escritorio blanco con una lampara y varios lapices regados por todos lados, el papel tapiz era amarillo con dibujos de pizzas. Para el peli negro era algo tierno.

Alexis la dejo en la cama y Chica desperto.

-Alexis?Que hora es?-pregunto bostesando.

-Vuelve a dormir Chica, es tarde-el azabache la tapo con las frasadas u luego la rubia sonrrio.

-Gracias-

-Denada-

El azabache le sonrrio y se dispuso a salir de la habitacion.

-Alexis...-

-Si?-el azabache volteo a ver a la rubia, pero se sorprendio al verla a centimetros de su cara muy sonrojada.

-Alexis...te puedo pedir un favor?-pregunto la de orbes violetas.

-Claro-reapondio el peli negro.

Chica sin pensarlo lo beso y luego se sonrrojo de enorme manera.

Alexis no entendia nada, primero Teddy y Marion, luego Mangle y ahora Chica? Qué les pasaba?

La rubia muy sonrrojada se aparto de el.

-Nunca cambies-dijo la rubia y luego lo saco a patadas de la habitacion.

El peli negro sorprendido camino hasta su habitacion y cerro la puerta con seguro, esa noche queria dormir tranquilo.

Por su parte, Chica estaba sonrriendo en su cuarto mientras miraba por la ventana la luna, logro hacerlo, quisas si fue el fin del mundo, pero del mundo donde Chica era timida, ese mundo termino cuando beso al peli negro...esa Chica ya no volveria JAMAS...

Fin.

Hola a todos, eh aqui Leaf!*aplausos* gracias, gracias, ya callense, bueno, gracias por leer este EXTRA.

Bio:*llega caminando* Leaf que haces?

Leaf: aqui nomas, terminando el extra.

Bio: puedo ayudar?

Leaf: okey*le pasa una hoja*lee esto.

Bio: esta bien...se les agradece la visita al extra, CE o Capitulos Extra no tienen nada que ver con la historia y no se haran regularmente.

Leaf: bueno, ademas de eso, recuerden, pueden dejar sus acosos sexuales(preguntas para los persojanes o para los escritores)

Bio:pueden dejar sus OCs.

Leaf: si quieren, pueden hablarnos por MP y charlamos un rato.

Bio: recuerden visitar nuestro perfil y ver las otras historias, quisas les gusten, se despiden la loli loca y el zukulemto de Lea...HEY CABRON COMO ESTA ESO DE LOLI LOCA?!

Leaf: oh mierda...olvide borrar eso...

*Leaf se tiro por la ventana y Bio lo siguio*

*otro peli negro llego caminando, este vestia unos pantalones cargo verdes, tenia una camiseta negra, zapatillas negras, sus ojos eran marrones oscuros, su pelo era algo largo y atado con una coleta y el flequillo le tapaba un ojo dando un aspecto de chico malo*

?; otra vez? malditos idiotas, Bueno, lamento eso, yo soy el nuevo, diganme Axe, soy el nuevo escritor, yo escribo el fic titulado "Dragon Race" junto a Leaf, no me veran mucho aqui ya que solo me mantengo en mi fic, bueno me despido, suerte a todos y ya saben, vivan las chimichangaaaas!*se va corriendo a comer chimichangas*


	10. EXTRA 2

Extra: Días que joden.

Nuestro querido prota estaba despertando muy tranquilo en su habitación, a su derecha estaba Marion totalmente desnuda y cubierta por las frasadas, al girar la cabeza al lado izquierdo vio a Teddy, tambien desnuda y cubierta por las frasadas, acurrucada y abrazando su brazo izquierdo.

-Uff-el azabache las observo unos segundos y luego se levanto, no recordaba nada de lo que paso en la noche y eso sin duda no era buena señal.

Al salir de la cama, camino hasta su closet y tomo un pantalon cargo color verde, una camiseta negra y sus zapatillas negras y se los puso, luego de eso salio de su cuarto.

La mañana estaba iniciando tranquila, sin explociones...

*BOOOOOM*

-Losentimos!-gritaron Foxy, Chica y Mili desde la cocina.

Bueno...sin que nadie se lastime

-No Freddy nooo!-Fer suplicaba piedad mientras Freddy lo lanzo por la ventana y luego fue tras el.

Bueno...sin ningun portal abierto del cual salgan demonios extradimencio...

Un demonio paso volando frente al azabache.

-Maldita sea...-Golden paso frente al castaño con una cruz y agua bendita.

Alexis se detubo y miro toda la sala, Mangle y BG estaban jugando en la Xbox, ToyChica estaba leyendo una revista para chicas, Sofia, Bombon y Bonnie estaban mirando algo en el telefono de Sofia, por como estaban sorrojadas, Alexis dedujo que estaban con calor, muy obvio no?.

Alexis se tiro al sofa, puso los pies sobre la mesa y suspiro.

Pero su tranquilidad duro poco, ya que el timbre de su casa sono y el tubo que ir a antender la puerta.

Al abrirla se topo con dos monjas.

-Hijo mio, tendria espacio en su corazon para...-

La monja no termino de hablar ya que Alexis cerro la puerta.

-Su puta madre-yaoming-Mi corazon no tiene espacio para pendejadas-

Volvio a su comodo sofa y cuando estaba por centarse, el timbre volvio a sonar.

-Y Ahora que?-

Alexis volvio a ir a la puerta y al abrirla se topo con unos testigos de Geoba.

-Tiene un minuto para hablar sobre la palabra del señor?-

-Yo creo en el fozil Helix-diciendo esto volvio a cerra la puerta.

Dispuesto a volver a su comodo sofa, el azabache dio dos pasos, pero el timbre volvio a sonar.

-Puta madre...-

Al abrir la puerta se topo con un tipo de traje negro.

-Busco a Alexis Rose-hablo con una vos de terminator.

-No estoy-y volvio a cerrar la puerta.

No pasaron ni tres segundos y el timbre volvio a sonar y el peli negro ya estaba perdiendo la calma.

Al abrir la puerta se topo con un portal rojo y negro del cual provenian lamentos.

-Alexander Rose, eh venido por tu alma!-dijo una voz del otro lado.

-Mi alma se la vendi a Sofia por unas chimichangas-dijo eso y cerro la puerta.

Otra vez el timbre sono

Alexis abrio la puerta rapidamente y hablo.

-Qué chingados se le ofrese no ve que hoy es mi dia libre?-

Pero se trago sus palabras al ver que era Freddy con Fer en su mano agarrado del cuello de la camisa.

-Disculpa?-dijo la castaña.

-Oh tio esto me va a doler...-

Freddy tomo al azabache de la remera y lo lanzo fuera de la casa y cerro la puerta.

-Bueno...almenos no llueve...-

Nuves negras se formaron en el cielo y una fuerte .

-Dias que joden...-al decie eso, Alexis se resigno y se tiro al mojado suelo

FIN

Hay dias que joden, todos los tienen no?Bueno, este extra no tiene NADA QUE VER con la historia, solo lo hice ya que estaba aburrido y tenia uno de esos dias, ademas mi bloqueo de escritor es indesbloqueable, ya trate con todo y bueno, este extra es corto y creo que ni humor tiene, solo una vivencia de nuestro prota y como reacciona ante tales cosas, creo que quedo bien, bueno ya saben, EL VIERNES HAY CAPITULO NUEVO DE LA HISTORIA, eso si el bloqueo se va, buano

Volviendo al tema, espero que les gustara este Extra, ya saben,

Aceptamos Ocs

Aceptamos las preguntas que tengan para los persojanes.

Si quieren hablarnos dejen un MP

Si quieren hacer dibujos de como se imaginan que se verian los personajes, haganlos

Sin mas que decir, me despido, suerte a todos futuros escritores!


	11. Chapter 9

-Leaf llega con un sarten como escudo- bien no hay nadie-lentamente camina hasta el centro del escenario-

Leaf; hola a todos!-grito como pendejo y cientos de puntos rojos cubrieron su cuero- Glup* jeje holi, cuanto tiempo no?

-una bala golpea el suelo alado de su pie-

Leaf; puta madre! Calma! Aquí les traje el suigiente capitulo, tendrán que disculparme por la tardansa, la preparatoria me a dejaso sin tiempo y ahora solo quedan dos meses de clases y quiero pasar con la menor cantidad posible de materias desaprobadas asi que tardare muuuucho en subir el suigiente capitulo, sin mas aquí los reviews

(REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO 7)

Deadpool

Hola aqui su sorpredente amigo Deadpoooooooooool!

Primero una cancion para Mili, ejem ejem,

Plana plana plana eres plana como una tabla

Plana plana plana eres plana como una Tabla

Plana plana plana eres plana como una tabla

Segundo: Alexis tu y yo veamos quien es el mejor en romper la realidad

Ahora mi siguiente truco #toma de la nada el notebook de Leaf# De repente aparece un ferrari super chingon con nenas adentro y... Marionett se viola a Alexis #tira la notebook al 5to chotizo#

Adios Putitas-se va con el ferrari mientras dispara una bazuka a la casa de Leaf# F#ck you jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

Mili: ojala te de canser en cerebro próstata hijado y pulmón, espera, ya los tienes

Todos:TURN DOWN FOR WHAT OOOOOOOH!

Alexis: puff novato-toma un celular y empieza teclear algo y luego aparese un Koenigseg One lleno de dinero y chimichangas- in yuor face perra

Leaf:-teclea algo en su telefono y su netbook aparese en sus manos y el misil se desvia y le da al Ferrari donde va deadpool- jodete perra

Fazbearpizza

Devuelveme mi precioso o sufrirás las consecuencias...

NIGHTMARE! AJUDAAAA!

FREDMIERD*! A TI TAMBIEN JOPUT*!

-Con el sombrero de Fazbear- nunca lo tendras denuevo

Fayroxis

emm si sabe mangle que si alexis llegara morir solo tendrian que poner su alma en un animatronic verdad? PD:por cierto me encanta el fic y sobre que vas tardar mas tiempo en hacerlo esta bien puedo esperar yo tambien soy escritor y por culpa de mis horario llenos de trabajos no puedo subir mis fics pronto o tal vez sea por que me da flojera escribir... si tal vez sea eso

Mangle: podemos revivirte ne un traje?- pregunto mientras miraba a Alexis-

Alexis; no, si muero, déjame morir, vivir eternamente es aburrido

Hashashin

Wow, buen capitulo... lo grabe todo esa pelea de gatas -sonrisa troll face- lo subiré a youtube, para que todo el mundo lo vea, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... si soy bien vengativo.

Recordatorio: siempre cerrar las puertas con cerrojos, candados, cadenas, tablas, colocar minas, minas claymore, una torreta automática y si puedes, estate armado, por que no sabrás si una marioneta o una osita cariñosita te violaran sin piedad... ¿entendiste alexis?

pobre karen, debera subrir la competencia por alexis... lo bueno es que es divertido ver sufrir por el amor de alexis... saben, creo que me estoy volviendo cada vez más vengativo... es eso o el puto springtrap no me deja pasar la jodida noche o que el puto ballonboy entra a la oficina y me arruina la oportunidad de pasar la jodida noche 5 de FNAF 2.

Lo importante que quiero el 25% de las ganancias Leaf o si no, no hay vídeo en internet -se coloca unos lentes negros- aun que si lo subiria de todas formas XD

LEaf; ouh yeah

Alexis: quiero veiticiete!-estaba ordenando el producto-

Leaf: etto… disfruta el cap

frank74

Jajaj, tengo toda la pelea grabada, mira (en la camara se ve el bosque de slenderman incendiado mientras el pedofilo lloraba en posicion fetal)... Ups, video equivocado (cambio de video y en él se observa a BG golpeando a todas con su bate) es mi parte favorita y mira esto (se ve a mangle golpeando a alexis y a él estrellandose contra la pared) esto se gana por quedarce unos segundos mas y mira esto alexis, ¿que te aria mili si le muestro esto? (cambio de video y en el se ve a alexis y a mangle a punto de darce un beso pero son interrumpidos por un relampago) jajaja o mejor aun, si le muestro esto (se ve a alexis junto a BG y mangle en la cama pero mangle y alexis se besan para luego dormir) jajajaja boy a disfrutar tu sufrimiento... Hasta otra.

Leaf; genial, luego te pasare tu parte de las ganacias

Alexis; hijo de puta!-corria de todas chicas menos mangle-

Todas: no huyas cobarde ven y besanos!

Leaf: mejor lo ayudo…

ZarcortFan25

Como escritor no puedo culparte por el retardo, se lo que se siente, aun así el capítulo estubo muy bueno.

¡MUERTE A KAREN!, espero que Mili se encargue de ella, y que el infierno le parezca el cielo después de la golpiza de Mili.

La canción me encanto, si es que la aceptas, te recomendaría la canción "Awake and Alive" de Skillet, no se, adoro a esa banda, entonces, Hashashin y Frank te ayudan, que bueno, uno menos del que preocuparme de sus amenazas de muerte.

Rex: Pero aún están Nicole, Gen y Poke-

Shhh, no los invoques, como sea, tu fic me sigue gustando cada vez más, te leo luego.

ZarcortFan, se despide, nos vemos. (Hago la pose de Smoke del MK9 y una nube de humo me desaparece, pero se logra escuchar una frase) ¡SOY EL PUTO AMO!

Leaf; gracias por entender jeje, es difícil hacer esto e ir a la prepa

Kare:-te levanta el dedo del medio-

Leaf: no soy muy fan de la banda skillet, pero me gustan dos de sus músicas, luego escuchare esa, gracias por la opción y sobre lo de las amenazas… pos si me amenazan

Axe: si Nicole o gen o poke leyeran ese fic, cosa que dudo mucho, Leaf ya estará muerto

Leaf; gracias por tu apoyo Axe

Axe: denada

Bio: disfruta el cap

Leaf; dejen de meterse en mis comentarios joder!

Blody: anikiiii

Leaf: mierda… que venga el cap

BLA BLA BLA no me pertenece nada solo los oc y la historia BLA BLA BLA

Capítulo 8 : Fiesta de despedida parte 1

Otro hermoso día comenzaba, las aves cantaban, los perros ladraban, el bounero traficaba cosas robadas, Fer era perseguido por chicas muy enojadas, sip un hermoso y calmado día

Dejando eso de lado, vamos a ver qué hace nuestro querido prota.

-Tenía hambre, me dolía la panza y me temblaban las nachas~~-cantaba el azabache con una voz muy desafinada mientras preparaba unas tostadas.

Sin duda estaba animado, y quien no lo estaría, hoy era su ascenso al estrellato o al menos a cumplir su sueño de ser músico.

Mientras se preparaba su desayuno, Karen bajo del cuarto de invitados y camino hasta la cocina semi dormida y solo con una camiseta y unas bragas.

Karen observo a Alexis mientras este cocinaba, verlo solo con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta negra la hizo sonrojar, no pensó que el idiota que ella usaba fuera tan lindo.

-Oh Karen despertaste-dijo el azabache sacándola de su transe.

La rubia lo miro y tuvo que voltear para que el pelinegro no viera su sonrojo.

-Quieres algo de comer?-pregunto este mientras ponía sus tostadas y capuchino en la mesa.

-Me harías unos wafles con miel?-pregunto la rubia mirándolo con duda.

-Claro, solo espera-contesto nuestro prota .

La rubia algo confundida solo se sentó en la mesa a esperar su desayuno.

El azabache empezó a preparar los walfes con calma y tenía una sonrisa impregnada en la cara, casi se diría que parecía es Joker o Jeff the killer con esa sonrisa.

Mientras cocinaba, Freddy bajo a la cocina, ella estaba vestida con su típico traje, si corbatín y sombrero de copa, al ver al azabache con las defensas bajas, decidió por fin lograr lo que tenía como objetivo, matar a Alexis porque ella creía que era un pervertido y pendejo, pero principalmente por ser un guardia.

Sin que Alexis o Karen se dieran cuenta, la castaño tomo un cuchillo de quien sabe dónde y camino hasta el azabache, ya a pocos pasos de él, este volteo y con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa la tomo de las manos quitándole el cuchillo y luego hizo junto a ella unos pasos de vals y la soltó para volver a su cocina.

La castaña mareada ante eso y algo despeinada lo observo extrañada, desde cuando él era tan confiado para hacer eso? Sin duda estaba feliz.

Alexis termino de hacer los wafles y algo más, ambos patillos los sirvió y los llevó a la mesa.

Freddy se sorprendió al ver que el había hecho unos hotcakes con un poco de miel y una taza de jugo de naranja para ella...pero, como supo que ella quería eso?

-Disfruten su desayuno-dijo aun con su sonrisa.

Freddy algo desconfiada probó un poco y se sonrojo, sin duda eso estaba delicioso.

Karen por su parte, comida la comida hecha por Alexis, no era la primera vez que la probaba, pero aun así, era delicioso.

Mientras esas dos desayunaban, el azabache continuo preparando más comida, distintos platos, luego de eso los puso cada uno en una bandeja y luego se fue de la cocina dejando solas a ambas féminas.

-Karen...Qué le hiciste?-pregunto la castaña.

La rubia algo indignada solo bufo.

-Mira, si yo le hiciese algo tus amigas me matarían y...Alexis no estaría feliz-respondió la rubia terminando su comida.

La castaña algo extrañada solo continuo comiendo, saboreando el delicioso sabor y sonrojando sin darse cuenta de ello

Mientras tanto en el piso de arriba, Alexis estaba llevándole el desayuno a todas las inquilinas, extrañamente Fer no estaba en ningún lado.

Alexis entro al cuarto de Mangle y la vio acurrucada entre las frazadas de la cama, sin duda era muy tierna, como no la queria despertar solo dejo la bandeja de comida en una mesa que habia en la habitación, para luego salir de esta. Luego de eso, hizo lo mismo con las demás chicas.

La siguiente y ultima era la de su hija adoptiva, al entra al cuarto se topó con un desorden de proporciones bíblicas y...ese era su cuarto, así que salió y entro en el correcto, una vez dentro, vio a su hija adoptiva dormida muy pacíficamente, el solo dejo el desayuno y luego la beso en la frente y la arropo, sin duda tenía un instinto paternal.

Al volver a la cocina, Freddy aún estaba comiendo.

El azabache se sentó en la mesa y empezó a tomar su capuchino.

Un silencio se formó en la cocina, ellos dos no hablaban mucho entre ellos, en especial si estaban solos

-Y...por qué tan feliz?-cuestiono la castaña

El azabache tomo un poco de su capuchino.

-Hoy vamos a tocar en mi preparatoria-respondió tranquilo.

-Oh...bien-la castaña termino de comer, llevo su plato al lavado y luego se fue.

El azabache solo termino de tomar su capuchino, llevo su taza al lavado y luego se fue.

Mientras tanto en los cuartos, todas las chicas estaban despiertas y comiendo el desayuno hecho pos Alexis, sin dudas ellas pensaban que al fin tendrían algo con él, inocente, no?

Por otra parte, en el otro lado de la ciudad...

Dos jóvenes caminaban muy tranquilos, el primero de ellos era un chico de unos 18 años, alto, ojos rojos, cabello negro alborotado, el cual vestía una remera negra manga corta, una chaqueta roja con bordes naranjas, un pantalón azul y botas negras

La segunda era una chica de unos 18 años, altura normal, bien desarrollada, pelo rubio lacio, y ojos dorados, lleva puesta un chaqueta amarilla, una remera con tirantes blanca sin mangas, guantes sin dedos negro, un pantalón pegado al cuerpo de color negro y botas negras

Ambos jóvenes estaban saliendo de su trabajo, sin duda sus caras demostraban cansancio y del bueno.

-Alan tengo sueñoooo!-se quejaba la chica.

-Ya lo sé...yo también -respondió el pelinegro

Ambos soltaron un bostezo, sin duda su trabajo tenía que ser agotador.

-Cuidadooo!-un grito masculino se escuchó y un joven de cabellera castaña choco contra la rubia.

Momentos después, la rubia sintió una presión en el pecho y bajo la mirada, topándose con nuestro querido Fer, el cual estaba sobre ella, y su cara estaba entre sus pechos y con sus manos se los apretaba.

-KYAAAAAAA!-un fuerte grito y posterior sonido seco (obviamente un golpe) se escuchó por el lugar.

-Ouch, eso debió doler-dijo el de orbes rojos

Sin duda la rubia pegaba fuerte, ese golpe fue lo suficiente para dejarlo K.O.

-Maldito pervertido!-la rubia lo tomo del cuello y lo zarandeo de un lado para el otro

-Tara, joder cálmate!-le ordeno el azabache tratando de quitarle a Fer de las manos.

/Un rato más tarde/

Un rato después, los tres estaban en un parque, Fer aún estaba desmallado y no parecía que despertaría aun.

-Joder Tara, te lo cargaste!-le reprocho el pelinegro.

-Lo siento, no medí mi fuerza!-se defendió la rubia.

Mientras discutían, el teléfono de Fer empezó a sonar, Alan al percatarse de esto, lo tomo y vio que era una llamada entrante, así que la contesto con la esperanza de que sea alguien que pueda venir a buscar al castaño.

-Diga?-

-"Hola, Fer?"-la voz de nuestro prota se escuchó del otro lado.

-Em, no-

-"Quien habla?"-cuestiono.

-Soy Alan, mira, tu amigo esta inconsciente y no despierta, lo vendrías a buscar?-respondió/pregunto

-"No puedo, mira te mando la dirección del lugar donde me encuentro y lo traes, por favor...ayudam"-

"Alexis donde esta Fer!?"Dijo una voz de fondo.

-"Mierda! Por favor tre!No no baja el hachaaa!"-la llamada se cortó y Alan miro a Tara.

-Oye Tara, iré a llevar a este chico a su casa, adelántate-le dijo el peli negro

-Está bien-respondió la rubia.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero esta vez era un mensaje de texto con la dirección.

-Oye, esto no es frente a nuestra casa?-pregunto la rubia.

-Pues sí, vamos, llevemos al pobre que casi matas a su casa-bromeo el pelinegro

-Ya me disculpe!-se defendió la rubia.

Ambos cargaron a Fer y lo llevaron.

/Mientras tanto en la casa/

El lugar estaba totalmente destruido, parecía como si un tornado paso por allí, pero no, todo era obra de una pelinegra de unos 18 años, con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y vistiendo ropa muy parecida a la del azabache, solo que en vez de pantalones, llevaba una falda negra.

-Donde esta Fer!?-gritaba la chica mientras golpeaba a Alexis en la cabeza.

-Ya te lo dije, no lose!-respondió nuestro prota esquivando una patada.

Esos dos eran exactamente iguales, escepto que la chica era más linda que nuestro prota y más baja.

-Hey, yo soy zukulemto!-grito al aire mientras la más baja lo golpeaba.

Por el escándalo, las chicas bajaron a ver qué pasaba, topándose con esa curiosa escena

Ambos azabache estaban peleando de una forma algo estúpida, ella le daba golpes en la cabeza como si de niña de 5 años se tratase, y él trataba de quitársela de encima, sin duda una pelea de hermanos.

-Hola Alexia-saludo nuestra querida Sofía.

La azabache soltó a nuestro porta y camino hasta Sofía y le choco los cinco.

-Como estas Sof, ya has logrado que Alexis se fijé en ti?-cuestiono la de orbes zafiro.

La peli azul se sonrojo y solo negó con la cabeza.

La llamada Alexia solo bufo y luego miro a Alexis.

-Hermano, aun eres tonto?-pregunto caminando hasta el.

Nuestro querido prota tenía los ojos en espiral y había una pequeña alma bailando fuera de su boca, el idiota estaba inconsciente.

-Ups...creo que me pase-dijo la azabache mientras que tocaba con un palito a su hermano.

Las demás chicas solo rieron nerviosas, esos dos eran raros...

-Espera...-hablo Chica.-Son hermanos!?-

Todas las que no lo sabían (todas las tronics y Mili) miraron a ambos jóvenes, sin duda su parecido era mucho, ambos tenían cara de emo, piel blanca, ojos zafiro y ese pelo negro como la noche eterna.

-Si, es mi gemelo-dijo la azabache mientras pisaba la cara de Alexis.

Mili extrañada por eso, no se terminaba de creer esa historia de que eran gemelos.

-Así que...sois hermanos?-pregunto la de mechas rojas.

-Sí, más bien gemelos-respondió Alexia mientras miraba a su hermano despertar

-Alexis, explica quién es ella?-ordeno Mili señalando a la azabache.

El pelinegro algo mareado solo se tiro al sofá.

-Es mi hermana...-respondió mientras intentaba espabilar.

Esa respuesta no fue suficiente para Mili y observo a Alexia.

-Cómo es que nunca la vimos?-cuestiono

-Mili...eres la única que no la conoce...ella estudia en otra preparatoria al ser una súper inteligente o algo así...no lose ni me interesa a decir verdad-contesto el azabache.

Mili estaba por volver a preguntar, pero el timbre sonó y el azabache fue a abrir, al hacerlo se topó con Alan y Tara, los cuales estaban cargando a Fer.

-Hola-saludo Alan-te traemos a tu amigo-

Alexis solo arqueo una ceja al ver al castaño inconsciente.

-Debo adivinar...tú lo noqueaste verdad?-pregunto Alexis señalando a Tara.

La rubia solo asintió avergonzada.

-Está bien, quieren pasar?-pregunto mientras ayudaba a Alan con el cuerpo de Fer.

Al entrar, la rubia estaba asombrada, esa casa era muy grande.

-Bienvenidos a mi infierno personal-dijo el azabache mientras tiraba a Fer al suelo.

-Infierno personal?-cuestiono Alan.-Esta casa esta de puta madre-

-Espera que vengan las demás inquilinas...-dijo nuestro prota

Ambos jóvenes no entendieron a qué se refería, pero su respuesta vino en forma de una cabellera negra que salto sobre Fer y lo abrazo

-Fer donde estabas!? Pensé que te había perdido!-

Alexia estaba sobre el castaño y lo abrazaba como si no hubiese un mañana, ante tal acción Alexis y Alan arquearon una ceja, ese comportamiento era muy raro y como son machos pechos peludos, no entienden a las mujeres

Momentos después, las tronics, Mili y Sofía fueron a la sala topándose con la curiosa escena.

-Alexis…- Mangle se acercó al azabache sin apartar la vista de esa extraña y romántica escena.

.Si…mi hermana y Fer son novios…-dijo con calma y apartando la mirada de su hermana y amigo.

Por otro lado, Alan y Tara miraron asombrados a las tronics.

-No jodas-dijo el de orbes rojos.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma…-ambos tomaron a Alexis del cuello de su gabardina y lo alejaron de Mangle y luego sacaron una katana cada uno, si se preguntan de dónde…pues del bolsillo mágico de CJ, ahora a la venta a 99,95 llame ahora y le entregaremos una MP5 totalmente nueva y con siete cargadores.

Cuando la rubia estaba por atacar a Mangle, una patada la detuvo.

-Hey cálmense, no les harán nada-explico el azabache mientras miraba su pierna, su pantalón había sido rasgado por la espada.

-Cómo puedes decir eso?!- exclamo confundido Alan- Si ellas son asesinas y toda la cosa-

-Tranquilo, ellas y yo tenemos un trato, se podría decir que alguien que no diré el nombre hizo explotar la pizzería donde trabajábamos y ahora tienen que vivir con migo y si no quieren ser desmanteladas deberán estar calmaditas, pero fuera de eso, la única que quiere verme muerto es Fredia (llamare así desde ahora a Freddy)- dijo el de orbes azules mientras miraba serio a Tara.

-Uhmmm-el azabache no parecía muy convencido por esa explicación.

-Para que quede claro, si las atacas y rompes o las dejas fuera de servicio tendrías que pagar unos diez mil dólares en reparaciones más gastos de envió a Japón porque allí las reparan-agrego Alexis

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para calmas a ambos jóvenes, no querían pagar ese dinero para reparar a unos robots.

-Está bien-dijo el de orbes rojos guardando la katana en el bolsillo mágico.

-Se quedan a comer?-cuestiono Chica mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes.

-Claro, por qué no?- respondió Tara, para luego mirar a Alan.

-Está bien, pero no es un poco temprano?-cuestiono el azabache

-Ella hace pizzas artesanales o algo asi, se toma muuuuuucho tiempo para hacerlas, pero lo bueno es que probar una es como comer néctar de dioses- le comento Alexis.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a la pequeña rubia, esta solo sonrió en respuesta y fue a la cocina junto a su hermana.

-Oye-Alan llamo al peli negro- Tienes algo con que divertirte aquí?-cuestiono mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Claro, quieres ir al garaje a hacer algún experimento loco o ir a la sala de música y tocar algo-respondió/pregunto Alexis.

-Vamos a experimentar y luego a tocar- respondió Alan

Ambos azabaches se miraron unos segundos y luego sonrieron y chocaron los puños, dos pirómanos juntos no es buena combinación, sin duda algo estaba por explotar.

Tara estaba por detenerlo, pero al ver que las demás chicas no hacían nada para detener a Alexis decidió darle algo de libertad a su amigo.

-Y que hacen para divertirse?-cuestiono la rubia.

-Normalmente pasan cosas bien raras que hacen divertido el día, pero hoy es un día peculiarmente tranquilo-respondió Sofía mientras encendía el televisor.

Tara miro como Sofía y Mili se sentaban en el sofá muy tranquilas a mirar la televisión mientras unas ánimatrónicas asesinas las acompañaban, sin duda podría aprender una o dos cosas de esas dos.

Mientras tanto en el garaje, Alan y Alexis estaban moviendo unas cuantas cajas de lugar y buscaban elementos químicos o algo para hacer una reacción química/nuclear, y hacer explotar algo o crear algun portal a un mundo loco

-Has tenido suerte por ese lado?-cuestiono Alan mientras revisaba unas cajas.

-Solo encontré esto- nuestro prota tenía en sus manos un extraño aparato que solo consistía en un circulo negro y un botón azul en el centro.

-Y eso que chingados es?-cuestiono el de orbes rojos mientras se acercaba a Alexis.

Ambos azabaches miraron con fascinación el extraño aparato.

-Yo digo que le demos click, quizás sea como la peli de perdiendo el control-dijo nuestro prota.

-Espera…mejor probémoslo fuera de la casa, que tal si explota, se nos vendría todo el techo enzima- agrego Alan.

Alexis solo asintió y ambos salieron al patio de la casa y se alejaron un poco.

-Le doy?- pregunto el de orbes azules acercando su dedo índice al botón.

-Dale-respondió el de orbes rojos mirando el apartado

Alexis presiono el botón y luego…

Mientras tanto en la casa, Tara se había hecho amiga de Sofía y Mili, las tres compartían ciertos gustos, como la música, tenían un amigo pirómano y loco, eran ocs, odiaban a los pervertidos, les gustaba el pan.

-Cuéntame, tienes alguna relación con Alan?- cuestiono Mili mientras le pintaba las uñas a Tara, wow se hicieron amigas rápido

La rubia lo pensó unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Somos buenos amigos desde hace mucho, nos si tengo alguna relación con el fuera de la amistad, digo, vivimos juntos y todo pero solo es para pagar más fácil la renta y esas cosas-respondió la rubia mientras miraba la televisión.

Momentos después, un temblor se produjo y Alan y Alexis entraron corriendo.

-Vengan rápido!- gritaron ambos para luego salir corriendo.

Las chicas sin entender que pasaba, fueron al patio y se toparon con Alan y Alexis socorriendo a dos jóvenes que estaban en el suelo.

-Que paso?!-grito Sofía mientras corría a ayudar a Alexis con uno de los dos.

-Luego te explico, ayúdame a llevarla a la sala, Alan, tú y Tara lleven al chico, debemos ayudarlos, esa caída larga-ordeno el azabache mientras que con la ayuda de la peli azul cargaba a la chica que había caído, por otra parte, Tara y Alan cargaban al chico.

Llevaron a ambos jóvenes a la sala y luego Mili fue a buscar los primeros auxilios

Luego de un rato, Alexis estaba vendando la cabeza del chico.

-Cómo está?- cuestiono Alan terminando de vendar el brazo de la chica.

-Tuvo un fuerte golpe y algo de sangre empezó a salir por su cabeza, sin duda quizás no despierten aun- respondió Alexis mientras tomaba alcohol etílico y mojaba un algodón para luego pasarlo por una herida en el brazo del chico, este súbitamente despertó y se tiró sobre Alexis y empezó a ahorcarlo.

Alan al ver eso fue rápido a ayudar a Alexis sosteniendo al joven, el cual era un joven de 18 años de cabello azul, peinado hacia arriba, los costados negros y muy cortos, sus ojos eran extrañamente rojos y su vestimenta consistía en camisa roja de manga corta, pantalón de mezclilla de mi rasgado, tenis puma Evopower (los que son rosa de uno y azul de otro) con una chaqueta de cuero negra sin mangas.

-Ahg..-Alexis se sujetó el cuello- Sí que tiene fuerza…- nuestro prota miro al peli azul/negro. –cálmate, nosotros te ayudamos-

El joven lo miro unos segundos y luego se tranquilizó.

-Aun así, quienes son ustedes dos y dónde estamos?-cuestiono el joven.

-Este es el condado Redview, estas en mi casa-respondió Alexis- Mi nombre es Alexander Rose, dime Alexis-se presentó el azabache

Alan miro al peli azul unos segundos y luego se presentó.

-Soy Alan Ignis, un gusto- dijo mientras la extendía la mano.

\- Rex Benkward-dijo el peli azul estrechándole la mano a Alan.- Mierda, Lana!- recordó de pronto el joven- Disculpad, pero no han visto a una chica alta, no tanto como yo, pelo celeste con una coleta de caballo alta, ojos violetas, piel ligeramente pálida, tiene un top azul con delates dorados, una falda blanca con lila y unas botas azules con detalles dorados, que venía con migo-cuestiono el peli azul/negro.

-Si, tranquilo, esta inconsciente atrás de ti-respondió Alan señalando al sofá donde estaba la chica.

Rex volteo rápidamente y se topó con la chica que buscaba.

-Lana!- el peli azul corrió a abrazarla.

Alan y Alexis miraban esa enternecedora escena con ganas de vomitar, que esperaban? Son hombres.

Hey eso ofende

Cállate leaf

Ambos azabaches miraron como Rex abrazaba a Lana.

-Oye, déjala descansar, lo mejor sería esperar a que despierte-aconsejo Alexis

Los tres jóvenes dejaron a Lana descansar.

-Hay más personas aquí?-cuestiono el peli azul

-Si, como sabes?-pregunto el de orbes rojos

-Es un secreto- respondió el peli azul

Ambos azabaches lo miraron con duda.

-Está bien, si tú lo dices- respondió Alan

Los tres jóvenes se miraron unos segundos.

-Les gusta la música?-cuestiono Rex

-Claro-respondió Alan

-Pues si- respondió nuestro prota

Los tres se miraron unos segundos y luego Alexis rompió el silencio.

-Vamos al estudio, allí tengo muchos instrumentos-sugirió el azabache

Los otros dos aceptaron la invitación y fueron con Alexis al estudio.

Mientras esos tres iban a tocar algo y quizás hacer explotar otra cosa, las chicas entraron a la sala con unas cuantas bolsas de supermercado.

-No creo que fuera necesario golpear a todos los de la fila- opino Tara mientras dejaba las bolsas que ella tenía en el suelo

-Si lo era-respondió Bonnie dejando las bolsas que ella tenía.

-Ahg… mi cabeza- el sonido de una voz femenina hizo voltear a las cinco chicas en direccion al origen de dicha voz.

-Oye es la chica, está despertando- dijo Mili mientras caminaba hasta la chica.

-Mili no seas imprudente, puede reaccionar mal- le aconsejo Sofía

Haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de su amiga, nuestra querida mechi roja se acercó más hasta que dar frente a la chica.

-Hola- saludo la azabache mechi roja con amabilidad.

La peli celeste la miro algo dudosa.

-Mili, no la asustes, debe estar confundida- dijo Sofía mientras se acercaba- Hola, soy Sofía Nickalovelich (se lee como naikalovelich)- se presentó nuestra peli azul mientras sonreía y le extendía la mano

La peli celeste aun desconfiada le estrecho la mano.

-Lana- se presentó la peli celeste

-Oye Sofía, no se parece mucho a la de Hyrule Warriors?- cuestiono Tara mientras miraba a la peli celeste.

-Anda, es cierto- agrego Bonnie mientras miraba a la peli celeste.

Sofía y Mili también se le quedaron mirando, pues si, la peli celeste tenía un parecido absoluto con la personaje de dicho juego.

Tener las cuatro miradas sobre ella incomodo a la peli celeste y decidió hablar.

-Podrían dejar de mirarme y decirme donde me encuentro?-cuestiono la peli celeste.

-Cierto, disculpa eso- dijo nuestra querida peli azul- Estas en el condado de Redview, un lugar mágico donde todos su habitantes parecen ser retrasados que buscan empleo en pizzerías malditas y esas cosas-

-Eh?- Lana parecía no haber entendido muy bien lo que la peli azul había dicho.

-Que estas en Redview Country- le aclaro Tara.

-No es allí el lugar donde se desarrolla Need For Speed Rivals?- cuestiono Bonnie.

-Si, pero nuestro escritor solo tomo Review y le agrego una d para hacer un mensaje subliminal de lavado de cerebro- respondió Mili

Las otras chicas solo arquearon una ceja ante la respuesta de la mechi roja.

-Bueno… volviendo al tema, déjame presentarme- dijo la rubia- Soy Tara Aeris, un placer-

La peli celeste solo asintió y luego se presentaron Mili y Bonnie.

-Disculpen, no habrán visto a mi acompañante?- cuestiono Lana

-El peli azul?- pregunto Mili

-Si ese mismo- dijo la peli celeste

-Estaba aquí cuando nos fuimos, quizás esta con Alexis y Alan-dijo la rubia.

-Vamos a buscarlo si quieres- dijo la mechi roja.

La peli celeste solo asintió y las humanas la guiaron hasta el estudio.

-Wow, esta casa es enorme-menciono asombrada la peli celeste mientras miraba todo por aquí y por allá.

-Es aquí- dijo Sofía mientras abría una puerta y dejaba que todas entren.

Cuando entraron, Lana quedo asombrada ante todas las cosas que habían, desde una máquina de café, sofás de fieltro blanco, una mesita de cristal en medio de los sofás, una ventana con una cortina replegable, un tapizado color rojo, unos cuantos estantes llenos de CD de música, una planta para el fen shui(?) y una puerta blanca que daba a la sala de grabaciones, sin duda el jefe había pensado en todo, aunque las conejas y Alexis lo decoraron.

-Como lograron conseguir esta casa?- cuestiono la peli celeste.

-Cosa de Alexis, el suele conseguir cosas imposible- dijo Sofía.

-Como esa vez cuando entro al mundo de Zelda y empezó a hacer desmadre?- cuestiono Mili

Al escuchar eso, Lana puso una cara de confusión.

-Alexis entro a un video juego?- cuestiono la rubia.

-Si, nunca le den plutonio y una consola GAME CUBE porque hará un portal dimensional- menciono la mechi roja

Las que no lo conocían bien parecían confundidas y mucho.

-Bueno, entremos a la sala de grabación, quizás estén allí- dijo la peli azul.

Las cuatro chicas entraron al a sala y en efecto, allí estaban los tres jóvenes mirando unas partituras.

-Yo digo que necesitamos una batería para hacer eso- dijo Rex mientras señalaba las hojas

-Pero Fer sigue K.O. por culpa de Tara y no sé si despertara o no- agrego Alan.

-Tranquilos, se cómo llamarle- Alexis tomo un micrófono y luego miro al techo- Oh Feeer, VEN AQUÍ HAY HENTAI!-

-Y eso como lo atraerá?- cuestiono Rex

-Espera…-

-Oye, no sería mejor solo ir a por él?-cuestiono Alan

-Espera…-

De la nada, un grito se escuchó y nuestro querido castaño entro por la ventana haciendo una triple mortal hacia atrás 360 nowscope(?) y luego entro a la sala donde se tocaba.

-Donde está el hentai!- cuestiono mientras tomaba a Alexis del cuello de su gabardina y lo levantaba en el aire.

-Te lo daré, pero debes ayudarnos con la batería- dijo nuestro prota mientras se soltaba del agarre del castaño

Los otros dos jóvenes solo arquearon una ceja, ese castaño era todo un personaje.

-Esta bien, que tocamos?-cuestiono mientras sacaba sus palillos.

-Estamos entre esta y esta-dijo Alan mientras señalaba dos letras distintas en las hojas.

-Yo digo que esta-dijo Rex mientras señalaba una.

-No, esa dejémosla para otra ocasión- menciono nuestro prota – toquemos esta- señalo la otra

-Para esa necesitaremos una voz femenina y un teclado- comento el de orbes rojos

-Hagamos algo- Fer tomo todas las hojas y las tiro al aire- Tirémoslo al azar- dijo mientras tomaba una de las hojas.- Esta?-

-Ummm, me gusta- dijo nuestro azabache mientras leía la letra.

-A mí también, tiene estilo- agrego el peli azul/negro

-Digo lo mismo- agrego el otro azabache

Los cuatro jóvenes se pusieron de acuerdo y tomaron los instrumentos, Alexis tomo su guitarra negra, Alan tomo una roja, Rex tomo un bajo rojo y Fer fue a la batería.

-Tres…dos…uno… Let´s Rock and Roll- bromeo Alexis y empezó a tocar

Frontline - Pillar

It's not like i'm walking alone into the valley of the shadow of death

stand beside one another, 'cause it ain't over yet

i'd be willing to bet that if we don't back down

you and i will be the ones that are holding the crown in the end

when it's over, we can say, "well done"

but not yet, 'cause it's only begun

so, pick up, and follow me, we're the only ones

to fight this thing, until we've won

we drive on and don't look back

it doesn't mean we can't learn from our past

all the things that we mighta done wrong

we could've been doing this all along

Las cuatro chicas entraron a la sala y vieron a través del cristal a sus amigos tocando, no era la primera vez que los veían, pero siempre era un gusto poder ver un "concierto" privado

Everybody, with your fists raised high

let me hear your battle cry tonight

stand beside, or step aside

we're on the frontline

-Si que son buenos- menciono Lana mientras miraba al cuarteto de jóvenes tocar, sin duda ver a Rex era lo que más le importaba, pero, por el momento escucharle tocar era lo único que necesitaba

And we'll be carrying on, until the day it doesn't matter anymore

step aside, you forgot what this is for

we fight to live, we live to fight

and tonight, you'll hear my battle cry

we live our lives on the frontlines

we're not afraid of the fast times

these days have opened up my eyes

and now, i see where the threat lies

We've got to lead the way

Cuando terminaron de tocar, los cuatro se percataron de que las chicas los estaban mirando.

Las cinco chicas entrar a la sala donde ellos estaban y empezaron a aplaudir.

-Bravo, eso estuvo genial- dijo Lana mientras caminaba hasta Rex y le abrazaba.

Los tres chicos miraron con una ceja levantada eso, por otro lado, las cuatro chicas empezaron a suspirar como si de colegialas se tratase, aunque eso duro poco, ya que Lana y Rex se empezaron a besar y bueno… los siete jóvenes empezaron a creer que estaban de sobra en el lugar así que Alexis hizo una tos falsa para llamar la atención de la pareja.

Cuando ambos jóvenes se percataron de que ellos seguían rodeados de los demás, se separaron rápidamente y un notable sonrojo apareció en sus caras.

-Bueno, ya que esos dos dejaron de besarse como telenovela mexicana, vamos a comer, supongo que chica ya abra terminado de cocinar las pizzas- sugirió el peli negro

Los demás jóvenes accedieron y empezaron a salir, por ultimo solo quedaron Alan, Alexis, Lana y Rex.

-así que… ustedes dos son de otra dimensión?- cuestiono Alan mientras miraba serio a la pareja.

Esos dos se pusieron nerviosos y solo asintieron.

-Mola- agrego el azabache para luego extender su puño a Rex.

El peli azul no lo entendió muy bien, pero algo le decía que esos dos no los delatarían así que choco puños con Alexis.

-Etto- la peli celeste miro algo confundida a Alexis- Que es pizza?-

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre si y luego pensaron unos segundos.

-Por qué no bajas y lo pruebas tu misma?- cuestiono Alan.

Lana solo se encogió de hombros y fue con las demás chicas.

-No sabemos cómo explicar que es una pizza… no somos dignos de ser llamados ocs- dijo dramáticamente nuestro prota, y los otros dos asintieron.

Mientras esos tres debatían que no eran dignos de ser llamados Ocs, en la sala, Mili, Sofía y Tara estaban hablando con tranquilidad hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar y Mili fue a atender.

-Diga?-

-"hola, busco a Alexis, necesito hablar con el"- dijo una voz masculina

-un minuto, ya lo llamo- dijo la mechi roja y fue a buscar a Alexis.

Mientras tanto arriba, los tres jóvenes estaban mirando la enorme colección de discos.

-No recuerdo haber puesto tantos- dijo le azabache mientras hacía girar un estante giratorio (obviamente) y miraba los discos.

-Pues los tienes, digo mira esto- Rex señalo un CD- Tienes hasta música japonesa-

-incluso tienes un CD de EL TRI- Que hueva- menciono Alan señalando otro CD.

Los tres se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, sin duda, pero tener tres pirómanos bajo un mismo techo no es buena idea.

Mientras esos tres seguían hurgando en los CDs, nuestra querida Loli loca entro a la habitación.

-Alexis, teléfono- dijo y luego le entrego el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Gracias- dijo y luego tomo el teléfono- hola?-

-"hola hermano"- saludo la voz masculina- "tengo malas noticias"-

Alexis puso una cara seria y se alejó un poco de sus nuevos amigos.

-Claro… entiendo, si sé que debes trabajar… un saludo a Marina, claro, si lo recordare, si una semana y la reunión, claro… gracias por avisarme, adiós- Alexis corto la llamada y volteo a ver a Mili- Gracias- le devolvió el teléfono.

-Sucedió algo?- pregunto la mechi roja al ver la cara de su amigo.

-Mi hermano no puede venir…- dijo y luego se fue de la habitación.

Los dos nuevos amigos del azabache lo vieron irse y al no entender muy bien, decidieron preguntarle a Mili.

-Oye, que le pasa a Alexis- cuestiono Alan.

-Creo que su hermano no podrá venir, y el forma parte de la banda de Alexis- respondió mientras veía por donde se fue el azabache.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y asintieron, para luego salir e ir tras el azabache.

Alexis estaba caminando por el patio trasero, tenía que solucionar de alguna forma la falta de su hermano, necesitaba otro bajista.

-Alexis- la voz de su hermana lo saco de sus pensamientos y lo hizo voltear.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto serio

-No vendrá verdad?-

-Pues no, y tu? Tocaras con migo o no puedes?- cuestiono en un tono de broma

-Eres un idiota lo sabes? Claro que tocare- respondió con una sonrisa.

Mientras esos dos hablaban, Teddy se acercó silenciosamente a la azabache confundiéndola con Alexis y salto sobre ella tirándola al suelo.

-Te tengo mi querido Alexi… espera, Alexia?- al darse cuenta de su error se apartó.

-Estas bien?- cuestiono Alexis mientas la levantaba.

-Si, au, mi muñeca- en efecto, la muñeca de la de orbes zafiro estaba de un color verde, parecía ser un esguince.

-Vamos, te curare- dijo el mayor de los hermanos y llevo a su hermana a la casa para poder curarla, no sin antes mirar de una forma seria y con un deje de reproche a la castaña, la cual agacho la mirada.

Ambos azabaches entraron a la casa y Alexis fue por el botiquín de primero auxilios.

-Que paso?- pregunto Tara al ver la muñeca de la peli negra.

-Es solo un pequeño golpe- respondió la peli negra

Alexis volvio con unas cuantas cosas y empezó a curar a su hermana, y luego vendo toda su mano.

-Con esto será suficiente- agrego el azabache dejando las gasas y vendajes a un lado.

-Hermano, calma, solo es un golpe, no es nada mortal- trato de calmarlo la peli negra pero fue inútil el azabache la miro serio.

-Alexia, no es un golpe, te acabas de lastimar muy fuerte, podrías tener la muñeca rota- le reprocho el peli negro

Alexis solo suspiro derrotada, su hermano es muy sobre protector.

-Está bien, pero y ahora? No poder tocar hoy- menciono, ante esas palabras Alexis se puso serio pero luego sonrió.

-Eso es lo de menos, te llevaremos al hospital para que te revisen-

Tara miraba eso en silencio, sin duda esos dos eran los mejores hermanos, pero ahora tenia que ayudar al azabache, por lo que sus nuevas amigas le comentaron, el estaba muy emocionado por el concierto de ese dia, asi que muy decidida fue a buscar a Alan.

Mientras tanto, Alan y Rex estaban buscando al azabache por el piso de arriba.

-Alan!- la voz de la rubia hizo voltear al azabache.

-Sucede algo Tara?- cuestiono.

-Tienes que tocar hoy con Alexis- ordeno la rubia

-Paso algo? Acaso otro de su banda no puede tocar?- cuestiono

-Otro?-

-Si su hermano no puede tocar y lo estábamos buscando para decirle que tocaremos con el- respondió

-Está bien, el está abajo curando a su hermana-respondió Tara.

Alan, Rex y Tara, bajaron a donde el azabache se encontraba y se toparon con todas las tronics.

-Pero que mierda…-Rex estaba asombrado por la cantidad de chicas presentes.

-Larga historia- respondió Fer el cual estaba siendo golpeado por Freddy

Alan paso por alto eso y fue a donde estaba el azabache.

-Alexis- llamo el de orbes rojos.

Nuestro prota estaba tomando una soda de naranja mientras miraba a su hermana tratando de tocar una guitarra.

-Ya te dije que te lastimaras más de lo que ya estas- le reprocho.

Alexia hizo caso omiso y trato de tocar, pero la soltó al sentir un agudo dolor en su muñeca

-Mierda… lo siento mano´ no poder tocar- se disculpo la azabache

-Eso ya lo se, tiene la muñeca morada por el golpe, mejor vamos al hospital-sugirió nuestro prota.

-No tu tocaras hoy y te joder- ordeno la peli negra mientras señalaba a su hermano con su mano buena

-Ya que, pero no tengo bajista ni segunda guitarra-

-Para eso estamos nosotros dos-

La voz de Rex lo hizo voltear a ver.

-Eh? Quieren tocar con migo?- pregunto dudoso nuestro prota.

-Claro, es lo menos que yo puedo hacer luego de que me ayudaste- menciono el peli azul/negro.

-Yo lo hago porque será divertido y algo de fama nunca viene mal- bromeo el de orbes rojos.

Alexis los miro unos segundos y luego sonrió.

-Gracias chicos, les debo una-

Los tres Ocs chocaron los puños y luego Rex hablo.

-Quien es el baterista?- cuestiono el peli azul/negro

-cierto, FER TRAE TU CULO AQUÍ- grito Alexia.

-Que sucede? - cuestiono el castaño entrando con unas bragas en la cabeza.

Los tres chicos solo arquearon una ceja ante eso, no querían saber de dónde carajos saco eso.

-Bueno… ya que estamos todos, vamos a llevar los instrumentos a mi preparatoria y armemos todo- dijo el azabache

Los otros tres asintieron y fueron a buscar los instrumentos.

Por su parte, el azabache fue a ver a las demás chicas.

-Freddy, te quedas a cargo mientras no esté, cuiden de mi hermana, estoy seguro que intentara irse a la preparatoria para ver a Fer tocar, si se escapa, tienen permiso de usar todos los recursos para atraparla- menciono el azabache

-Esta bien, pero me debes un par de apuñaladas- respondió la castaña.

-Si, si, otra cosa, Ballon Girl, tu te vas a la cama a las ocho o te castigare- dijo en un tono amenazante

La pequeña castaña solo asintió con sus mofletes inflados

-esta bien… Podras ir con mamá a la fiesta, pero vigila a tu madre-

-Yey!- la niña empezó a festejar y luego miro a su "madre" y la apunto con un rociador- Te portas bien!-

Todas las chicas soltaron un awwww, menos Mangle la cual se puso nerviosa al ver el rociador

-Alexis, nos vamos?- pregunto Fer mientras empujaba un carrito con las partes de su batería

-Si ya voy- el azabache tomo su guitarras y luego miro a las chicas- Tara, Lana, se que apenas nos conocemos y eso pero… cuiden mi casa, confió en Freddy y quizás Golden, pero las demás son algo locas y me gusta esta casa, cuando regrese espero que siga en pie- luego de decir eso fue al garaje, allí lo estaban esperando los tres Ocs

-Elijan sus armas chicos- dijo el peli negro mientras encendía las luces del garaje y dejaba ver todos los coches

Alan y Rex abrieron sus ojos como platos al ver tales coches, empezaban a pensar que Alexis era millonario o algo.

-Seguro que podemos elegir cualquiera?- cuestiono Rex

-mientras no sea mi querido Camaro todo está bien- respondió el azabache caminando hasta el Chevrolet Camaro y subiéndose junto a su guitarra.

-Me pido la camioneta todo terreno!- grito Fer y corrió hasta la camioneta y subió su batería.

Rex miro los coches que quedaban y se subio al Audi Quartto junto a su bajo y Alan subio al BMW GTR junto a su guitarra.

-Listos?- pregunto Alexis mientras la puerta del garaje se abría

Los cuatro jóvenes empezaron a acelerar y cuando se abrió totalmente, ellos salieron disparados fuera de la casa.

Ahora solo quedaba llegar a la preparatoria y podrían organizar todo para poder tocar, tenían diez horas para lograrlo, ya que la fiesta seria a las 21:30, tendrían mucho tiempo para practicar las canciones.

Pero como soy bien joputa, les pondré muchos obstáculos para lograrlo! Mujajajajaja!

Leaf termina el capítulo de una vez quieres?

Perdón Bio…

Que cosas les pasaran a este cuarteto de locos en su recorrido al a preparatoria? Lograran llegar en una pieza? Alan quemara la preparatoria? Algún día subiremos un capitulo el día que prometemos? Estas y otras respuestas en el siguiente capítulo! Hasta la otra!

Esta historia continuara!

Continuara


	12. Chapter 12

Tardamos demasiado, disculpen pero esta vez no habra reviews que respondamos, luego nos ponemos al dia, leean y disfruten queridos lectores y por favor, bajen los rifles, eso va para ti FRANK!

capitulo 9: día de fiesta prepa! 1/?

-Alguien me explica como terminamos aquí?-preguntó nuestro querido Alexis.

El, Alan y Rex estaban en una celda de comisaria y frente a ellos dos mujeres con traje de policía de pelo negro y con gafas.

-Acaso no lo recuerdas?-pregunto la primera.

-Ese choque debio dejarlo idiota-agrego la segunda

-Puedo hacer el efecto de ondas para el recuerdo?-pregunto Alan levantando la mano.

-está bien, hazlo-dijo Rex.

-Yey- el azabache se puso de pié y misteriosamente empezó a verse todo ondulado.

Las policías solo arquearon una ceja ante eso.

/Flash back, unas horas antes/

Los cuatro amigos habían salido disparados del garaje, dejando tras ellos una estela de humo.

-Alexis, vamos a jugar unas carreritas!-grito el castaño desde su coche.

-Buena idea! Me apunto a eso!-grito Alan desde su coche.

-A quemar caucho perras!-Alexis piso el acelerador y dejo atrás a sus tres amigos

-Chicos no creo que sea buena idea!-advirtió Rex, pero ninguno le hizo caso ya que estaban a más de doscientos metros delante de el-Hijos de puta espérenme!-

Los cuatros a pesar de ser la primera vez que conducían lo hacían como profesionales.

(Inserte dobles de riesgo nada parecidos al cuarteto condiciendo los coches, menos Alexis, el si estaba condiciendo como puto loco)

-Yihaaaa perras!-nuestro prota cruzo frente a un bus escolar y le levanto el donde a todos los niños.

Segundos después, Fer pasó por el mismo lugar y golpeo de lado al bus.

Luego de eso, Alan pasó por alli y freno para luego bajar del coche con una molotov y arrojársela al bus.

-Estuve esperando esto desde el capítulo anterior-el azabache observaba como el bus escolar ardía y los niños dentro y profesores gritaban por auxilio.

-Alan, vuelve a la carretera joder, deja de quemar a esos niños-le reprocho el peli azul que estaba parado atrás de él.

-Bien, nunca me dejan quemar nada-se quejó el de orbes rojos y volvió a su coche.

Ambos volvieron a la carrera y alcanzaron al azabache y al castaño, y segundos después una explosión se pudo ver a lo lejos

-Qué ocurrió?!-grito nuestro prota.

-Luego te lo diré!-contesto Alan.

Ellos se alejaron del lugar y luego un brazo mutilado callo sobre un niño que estaba jugando en la acera.

Los cuatro continuaron conduciendo hasta llegar a una concesionara de coches, ese lugar tenia las paredes de cristal y autos muy caros dentro, daba un aspecto de que solo una persona con mucho dinero entraría a comprar algo allí.

-Bien señor Lado Elvio, su nuevo coche esta esperándolo-dijo la encargada de atender el lugar.

-Al fin! Luego de veinte años podre tener al fin mi preciado coche!-grito con alegría y lágrimas en sus ojos el señor Elvio

La mujer del mostrador lo llevo a donde estaba un Lamborghini Egoísta(si, eso existe) de color gris último modelo súper cargador y más weas.

-Este es el día más feliz de mi vida!-

Cuando Elvio estaba por entrar a su nuevo coche, Alexis entro con el suyo rompiendo las paredes de cristal y chocando contra unos andamios que sostenían un coche de aspecto jodidamente caro que estaba de muestra.

-Lo siento!-grito nuestro peli negro y continuo corriendo y saliendo por el lado opuesto rompiendo los cristales.

El coche y los andamios habían caído al lado del Egoísta.

-Bueno, al menos no pasó nada malo-dijo Elvio

Segundos después entraron Alan y Rex a toda velocidad y chocando a algunas personas que estaban allí.

-Lo sentimos!-gritaron ambos y se fueron.

Momentos después entro Fer con su camioneta y embistió al Lambo elevándolo por los aires y haciéndolo chocar contra otro coche de muestra.

-Eso estuvo de puta madre!-grito el castaño mientras se alejaba

-Al menos aún me queda mi salud- segundos después un andamio se rompió y al lado de Elvio callo un chevi.-Oh, un chevi! de puta madre!-Elvio subió al coche y se fue feliz con su nuevo chevi.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro amigos estaban llegando a la zona central de la ciudad, pero una patrulla de policía empezó a seguirles.

-Chicos! Problemas a las 13-grito Alan.

-Bien, aún tenemos tiempo, son las 12:45-dijo Alexis

Rex intentando perder a la patrulla dio un giro, pero otra patrulla lo embistió y termino chocando contra un banco y rompiendo la pared.

-Ahg... mi cabeza...-el peli azul salió del coche y vio el destrozó del banco-Ouh...-lentamente retrocedió y volvió a su coche, pero no pudo encenderlo porque, bueno, estaba hecho mierda.

Alan y Alexis intentaron perder a la otra patrulla, pero giraron para el sentido del otro y se chocaron entre si y luego chocaron contra el mismo banco que Rex había chocado.

-Mi cabeza...-el de orbes azules salió del Camaro y observo el lugar.

-Puta madre...- el azabache intentaba salir de su coche, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada por unos escombros.

-Chicos!-el de pelo azul se acercó a ambos y ayudo a Alexis a sacar a Alan de su coche.

-"Atención, están arrestados, no se resistan y levanten las manos o entraremos pegando tiros a lo loco!"-dijo un voz femenina por un megáfono

Unos policías entraron al lugar y apuntaron a los tres con sus pistolas.

-Arriba las manos!-grito uno, los tres solo suspiraron y las levantaron.

-Eh, donde esta Fer?-cuestiono Alexis

-Sabe-respondió Alan.

Los tres amigos fueron llevados a una comisaría y ahora estaban recordando lo ocurrido

/Fin del flash Back/

-Y así ocurrió-dijo el de orbes rojos.

-Si sabes que no vi ni madres-agrego Alexis.

-Ya cállense maldita sea, o les meteremos una escopeta por el culo!- amenazo una de las policías.

Los tres suspiraron derrotados y se recostaron por las paredes o las rejas del lugar.

-y ahora?-cuestiono Alan.

-No lo se, no tengo nada para abrir la celda-menciono el peli azul.

-tenemos que escapar de aquí-dijo nuestro prota mientras sacaba su teléfono.

-Qué harás?-cuestiono el peli negro.

-Algo que no me gustara hacer...-respondió el de orbes azules y marco un número.

-"Hola?"-pregunto una voz masculina.

-Hola papá, tengo un problema...-

Tanto Alan como Rex se quedaron viendo al azabache hablar por teléfono.

-Gracias, esperare eso, luego nos vemos-el azabache termino la llamada y se acercó a sus amigos-Bien, acabo de obtener una forma de escapar-

-Y qué es?- cuestiono el peli azul.

-Pues debería llegar en cualquier momento-respondió Alexis y luego un helicóptero se escuchó y el techo del lugar se elevó.

-Hijooooo! Atrapa!-un grito masculino se escuchó y luego una caja callo dentro de la celda y el techo volvió a su lugar.

-Gracias pa'-grito Alexis y luego camino hasta la caja.

-Y eso?-pregunto Rex mientras se acercaba junto con Alan.

-pues es nuestro boleto de salida-respondió el azabache mientras abría la caja y sacaba un pequeño botón.

-Y esa cosita nos sacara?-cuestiono el de orbes rojos.

-Sip, solo debo presionarlo y...-el pequeño botón exploto.

-...-

-Nada de botones!-grito una de las policías, ella había disparado su arma y le había dado al botón.

-Mierda...-

Los tres volvieron a dispersarse por la celda y empezaron a pensar que podrían hacer para escapar.

-Tengo una idea!-el peli azul se puso en posición de loto y cerro os ojos.

-Que harás?-cuestiono Alan.

-Ya lo veras-lentamente se convirtió en H2o(Para los del fondo, Agua) y se dirigió fuera de la celda.

-lalalala-una policía de pelo castaño entro muy tranquila y vio el charco de agua que era Rex-oh, alguien derramo agua, lo mejor sería limpiarla-la castaña tomo un paño y con este empezó a secar el agua.

-Eso es raro..-menciono Alan.

-Debe doler?- dijo Alexis.

-Listo!-la castaña escurrió el trapo en una cubeta y se la llevo, luego se escuchó el sonido de un baño cuando e tira la cadena.

La escena cambia y ahora vemos a Alan y Alexis con trajes anti radiación y máscaras anti gas, y del otro lado de la celda, estaba Rex todo mojado y emanando un olor no muy agradable.

-Ni una palabra o el mato-advirtió el peli azul.

Luego de eso, la policía que los amenazo con meterles un escopeta por el culo, entro al lugar y observo a los tres amigos.

-Atención, pueden hacer una llamada cada uno, pasen por aquí- la mujer abrió la celda y guio a los tres hasta un teléfono fijo donde había un reo hablando por teléfono, el sujeto tenía muchos tatuajes y una cara de tipo muy rudo.

-Si mami, me estoy portando como un niño bueno, si me cepille los dientes, también te quiero mami, mañana hablamos- el sujeto corto la llamada y miro a los cuatro jóvenes- Que? Acaso uno no puede hablar con su madre?- cuestiono gritando volviendo a su fachada de tipo rudo

-Mikey, ve a tu celda, y te daremos tus peluches- dijo la peli negra.

-Si señora…- el sujeto se fue y los tres amigos solo tenían una gota jodidamente grande de sudor tras sus cabezas.

-Bien, pueden hacer una llamada-

El primero en pasar fue Alan y como no sabia a quien llamar para sacarlos de ese lio, llamo a su fiel amiga Tara.

-"Hola?"- cuestiono la rubia del otro lado del teléfono.

-Tara… tenemos un problema… no, no estamos perdidos en un bosque con un violador o un pedobear… tampoco estamos en u prostíbulo… QUE NO! No nos violaran unos negros… hija de… NO ESPERA NO COR…Tes…- Alan miro el teléfono y luego miro a Alexis- Te toca, no la cages-

-Está bien… llamare a Sofía para que nos ayude- marcando el número de la peli azul, y espero a que contestara

-"Alexis?"-pregunto la peli azul del otro lado de la línea.

-Como sabias que era yo?- pregunto el azabache

-"Tara nos acaba de decir que estaban en prisión, escucha bien mi querido Nickalovelich, ustedes cuatro están en prisión y prometieron ir a tocar a la preparatoria, nosotras estamos de camino y esperamos un show o hare que todos los de la preparatoria y más allá quieran verte muerto, otra cosa, si no aparecen, Tara destruirá las cosas de Alan, Lana volverá a su país sin Rex y terminaran su relación y nosotras quemaremos todos tus juegos y consolas"- amenazo la peli azul

El azabache trago saliva y empezó a temblar.

-Va-vamos Sof, somos amigos, no me harían eso verdad?- el azabache no recibió respuesta –Sofía?-

-"Hasta luego Nickalovelich"- la llamada se cortó y Alexis miro a sus amigos

-Chicos… estamos en serios problemas- comento el peli negro mientras le pasaba el teléfono al peli azul

-Vale, me toca…- el de orbes rojos marco el número de su querida novia y espero a que contestara.

-"Rex? Es cierto que están en prisión?"- cuestiono la peli celeste

-Bueno, si, pero tranquila, necesitamos que nos vengan a sacar y…-

-"Rex, te amo, pero no ire a sacarte, tienes un problema serio y Fer esta con ustedes? Alexias está muy preocupada por no recibir una llamada de el"- comento la peli celeste

-Bueno, jeje, es chistoso, bueno, lo perdimos, no sabemos dónde esta y..- un fuerte grito se escuchó y luego empezaron a escuchar forcejeos-Lana que ocurre?-

-"Alexias está muy alterada, dame con Alexis ahora"- ordeno la chica.

El peli azul le extendió el teléfono al azabache y este lo tomo.

-Diga?-

-"Alexis, debes encontrar a Fer, tu hermana se puso loca"- grito la peli celeste

-Oh mierda… dile que se calme, lo llevaremos a la prepa, pero necesitamos tiempo, si empieza antes que nosotros llegamos, ganen tiempo como sea!-ordeno el peli negro y corto la llamada.

-Hey, necesitaba decirle algo!- se quejó el peli azul.

-Si, aja, vamos mierda, debemos planear como escapar y… la policía esta atrás de mi verdad-

-No, estoy al frente- respondió la peli negra mientras los apuntaba con una escopeta- Y ahora a sus celdas-

Los tres amigos fueron empujados hasta su celda y luego encerrados dentro.

-mierda…-dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

-Debemos intentar escapar…- Alan empezó a mirar el lugar y luego miro a sus amigos- tengo una idea-

Los tres se apartaron de la reja y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Ambos entendieron?-cuestiono el azabache

-Claro- respondieron Alexis y Rex.

Mientras tanto, en una oficina, la misma poli peli negra estaba dibujando algo en unas hojas, pero su concentración se vio afectada al escuchar unos golpes, asi que rápidamente fue a ver a los tres jóvenes.

-Que mierda ocurre aquí?- la mujer se quedó en silencio al ver a los tres jóvenes peleando de la forma mas extraña posible

Alan estaba con unas bombas molotov, Alexis tenía dos pistolas y apuntaba a sus dos amigos, y Rex tenia agua en sus manos.

Los tres se miraron y atacaron al contrario, Alan arrojaba las bombas a nuestro peli negro, Alexis le disparaba al peli azul y Rex le arrojaba estalactitas de agua a Alan, la policia al ver esto saco un rifle y le disparo a los tres jóvenes, estos calleron al suelo con dardos tranquilizantes en sus traseros.

-Malditos idiotas… me interrumpieron mientras dibujaba mi Ero-manga…- la policia se fue y dejo a los tres allí.

Unas horas más tarde.

Alexis estaba recostado contra una de las paredes y con algo de hollín y su ropa estaba algo chamuscada, Alan tenía algo de hielo en sus brazos y su ropa rasgada y por último, Rex tenía varios agujeros en su ropa.

-Por qué mierda me arrojaste bombas molotov?!- cuestiono el peli negro.

-La pregunta es, por que cojones me disparaste?!- cuestiono el peli azul

-NO, no, no, la cosa seria, por qué cojones me arrojaste estalactitas de hielo!-

Los tres amigos se miraron y luego empezaron a reírse como retrasados.

-Viejo, por qué no me dijiste que tenías de esas bombas? Podríamos haber destruido un par de casas- cuestiono nuestro prota.

-Por qé no usaste esas pistolas para escapar? Digo, eso sería muy fácil, volamos la cerradura y nos vamos- dijo el peli azul

-Y tu? Tienes poderes sobrenaturales y no los usas para escapar- cuestiono Alan.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y luego miraron a la cerradura.

-Éntrale!- Alexis saco sus pistolas y disparo a la cerradura rompiéndola.

Los tres salieron corriendo de la celda y luego fueron a la cafetería, allí habia una gran cantidad de policías.

-Alan, usa las bombas- ordeno Alexis.

El azabache arrojo las bombas y estas al explotar, llenaron de fuego el lugar y los tres fueron corriendo, esquivando al os policías que estaban quemándose.

Ya cerca de la salida, dos policías con escudos se pusieron en el camino, al mejor estilo Charger(o como se diga, yo le digo asi :D) y intentaron golpear a los tres jóvenes con sus escudos anti disturbios.

-Rex, el hielo!- gritaron Alan y Alexis.

El peli azul empezó a llenar sus manos con agua y empezó a lanzar las estalactitas de hielo y clavo a los policías en la pared de atrás sin matarlos.

Cuando estaban por salir, un dado se clavó en la mano de Rex y este callo instantáneamente dormido.

-Pero que mier…?- Alan no reacciono a tiempo y un dardo se clavó en su pierna y también calo dormido.

Alexis volteo y pudo ver a la peli negra apuntándolo con su rifle de dardos.

-Bien, hacemos esto fácil o difícil?- cuestión la mujer

-Prefiero la difi..- el azabache no termino de hablar, porque la puerta se abrió tras el lo golpeo en toda la cabeza dejándolo K.O.

-Uh?- la misma castaña que había tirado a Rex por el escusado era la responsable de esto- No son los prisioneros de la celda 14?-

-Si, ya mismo los llevare a sus celdas-la peli negra empezó a arrastras a los tres jóvenes y se los llevo a su celda.

Un rato más tarde, los tres amigos estaban de nuevo recostados por las rejas o paredes de la celda.

-Genial… ahora estamos jodidos, Tara me matara y quemara mis queridas bombas y armas- se lamento el de orbes rojos.

-Eso es lo de menos, Lana volverá a dar el salto y me abandonara aquí… no puedo dejar que eso ocurra- dijo el peli azul

-Lo peor es lo mio… prometí ir a tocar, prometi que bailaría con Mangle- los dos amigos lo miraron con cara de "al fin eres hombre"- No idiotas, solo bailaremos, ella me lo pidió-

-Vamos Alexis, ella obviamente te ama-comento Alan.

-No solo ella, todas las chicas que hay en tu casa quieren con tigo- continúo Rex.

-Vamos, no es cierto, ellas solo me quieren como amigo, además… me gusta otra persona-contesto el joven azabache con un ligero sonrojo.

-See, see, claro amigo mío- dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-Uff… tengo una idea, ustedes podrían ser libres si digo que yo robe algo de ustedes y solo me estaban persiguiendo para atraparme- el joven azabache camino hasta la reja –Oiga, señora poli, venga, tengo algo que decirle!-

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su amigo y luego se acercaron a el.

-Alexis, somos amigos, no te dejaremos solos en esto- dijo Alan.

-Además, obviamente no te creerían, hemos destruido muchas cosas y nos harán pagar- continuo el peli azul

-Pero… ustedes perderían mucho por poco, no puedo dejar que ustedes sufran las consecuencias- dijo el azabache

-Alexis, no jodas, nos quedamos aquí, saldremos e iremos a toda leche a la preparatoria y podremos tocar-menciono el peli azul.

-Gracias chicos- el azabache puso su mirada seria y luego saco sus pistolas- Saldremos de aquí y…!-

-Atención!-la comisaria de la estación entro al lugar y Alexis arrojo sus pistolas asustado, la mujer era de cuerpo esbelto y pelo rojo cual sangre, esta miro a los tres chicos.-Alan Ignis-

-Yo-dijo el peli negro mientras levantaba la mano.

-Rex Benkward-

-Aqui-

-Elver Galarga-

Alexis estaba aguantando la risa y sus dos amigos igual.

-...-la comisaria saco una pistola electrica y le disparo a alexis- Alexander Nickalovelich Rose Quartto-

-Io!-dijo el azabache mientras recibía una descarga eléctrica con unos desfibriladores por parte del peli azul.

-asi que otro Rose, eres familiar de Axel Rose y Deriel Rose?-cuestiono la comisaria.

-Si...-

-Todos en tu familia están locos o algo? esos dos ya los tuve aquí más de siete veces esta semana, tu hermana menor vino a buscarlos y luego la arrestamos por portar armas y tu madre vino por ella y la arrestamos porque casi mata a un policía-explico la mujer.

-jejeje, si son muy... extrovertidos-dijo alexis.

-Bien, no puedo dejarte ir asi como asi, ni a tus amigos, han causado millones de dólares en daños y deberán pagarlo todo-

-Y exactamente cuánto es?-cuestiono Alan.

La mujer le paso una hoja donde había escrito una cifra muy grande.

-Dios, ese número existe?-cuestiono rex.

-Espera que aún sigue-dijo nuestro prota.

Los tres se quedaron unos segundos mirando la hoja y luego se la devolvieron a la comisaria.

-Creo que eran como siete ceros -menciono el de ojos rojos.

-Bien, cuando paguen eso podrán irse-menciono la comisaria

-Nunca saldremos...-dijeron los tres al unísono.

-Bueno, también podrían ayudarme en algo-

Los tres jóvenes la miraron.

-Necesito a tres jóvenes que me ayuden a atrapar a un maleante conocido como Jony cara floja-dijo la peli roja

Los tres jóvenes se alejaron de la comisaria y empezaron a susurrar entre ellos.

-Que dicen?-pregunto Alexis.

-Yo creo que es un trato justo, además podríamos matar a alguien sin problemas-respondió Alan.

-Está decidido-concluyo Rex

Los tres volvieron con la comisaria y Alexis hablo.

-Aceptamos, que debemos hacer?-

-Bien muchachos, lo que deben hacer es fácil, los llevaremos hasta la mansión de Cara floja-

(Imagínense a los cuatro haciendo lo que la comisaria dice y luego cuando ella hable imagínense que aun están con ella)

-Alan, tu iras de encubierto junto a Alexis, ambos entraran a la mansión como los guardias de Jony-

Se ve como Alan y Alexis atacan a dos guardias y los llevan a unos arbustos y luego salen ellos con los trajes de los guardias.

-Rex, tu serás apoyo, estarás en el edificio del frente y tendrás un francotirador, deberás eliminar a los guardias del techo-

Se ve a Rex sobre un edificio con un Rifle de precisión y luego asesina a los guardias con el mismo.

-Por último, Alan y Alexis, ustedes entraran al despacho de Jony y lo arrestaran, alguna duda?-

-Si, por que no nos dijiste todo eso en la prisión?-cuestiono nuestro azabache por un radio.

Los tres jóvenes estaban atados a unas sillas y frente a ellos estaba un tipo con traje y cinco guardias con mp5

-Asi que ustedes intentaron arrestarme? la policía está desesperada-comento Jony con un acento italiano

-Posss no nos salió-menciono Alexis.

-Acaben con ellos-los guardias los apuntaron y se prepararon para disparar-Últimas palabras?-

-Si, bomba molotov!- Alexis empujo a Alan y el callo al suelo y de su bolsillo callo la nombrada bomba y el azabache la pateo y esta se estrelló contra una pared explotando y llenando el lugar de fuego.

Rex aprovecho esto y se liberó y luego libero a sus dos amigos y luego saco dos pistolas al igual que sus amigos

-Corre puta!- nuestro querido prota empezó a dispárales a lo loco.

Alan tomo una de sus bombas y la arrojo contra unos guardias.

Rex empezó a dar golpes y patadas a lo loco contra los guardias

Segundos después… los tres estaban nuevamente atados a las sillas.

-Mierda!- gritaron los tres y luego se quedaron callados al ver que más guardias los apuntaban.

-Ahora si, últimas palabras niños?- cuestiono Jony

-Si... no se escucha como dos Koenigsegg Agera R están por estrellarse aquí a toda velocidad?-cuestiono el azabache.

Y tal como predijo, dos Agera entraron a toda velocidad y arrollaron a los guardias y un tercero choco contra Jony dejándolo como papel tapiz, los tres coches tenían los colores y sirenas policiales

-Holaa!-la voz de Fer se escuchó desde uno de los Koenigsegg.

-Fer?!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-El mismo!-el castaño bajo del que había arrollado a Jony y le piso los dedos a un guardia.

-Fíjate donde pisas, algunos intentamos morirnos!-se quejó el moribundo sujeto.

-huy… perdón jeje- se disculpó el castaño

-Fer... como carajo conseguiste tres Ageras?-cuestiono Alan.

-Bueno, mi hermana mayor es la capitana de la policía del condado y bueno, le hable de ustedes y dijo que debía venir-respondió e castaño.

-Wow, no me esperaba eso-agrego el peli azul.

Al decir eso, un Hennessey Venom GT llego a toda velocidad y volvió a arrollas a los guardias, y arrollo a Jony

-Holiii!-un voz femenina se escuchó y del GT bajo la misma castaña que había tirado a Rex por el escusado.

-Capitana!-de los otros dos Ageras bajaron la comisaria y una de las policías.

-Veo que habéis hecho un buen trabajo-la castaña se puso unos lentes y miro a los tres.-Anda, eres el pequeño Ale, has crecido-la mujer le estrecho la mano

-Hola Flor, tiempo son vernos-respondió el azabache.

-Bueno, gracias por ayudarnos a atrapar a Jony, y lamento que los metieran en todo esto, hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes?-cuestiono la amble chica.

Los cuatro se miraron y luego miraron a los Koenigseggs.

-Bueno, quizás si hay algo que puedas hacer por nosotros- menciono Alexis.

La castaño no entendió que quiso decir.

Bueno, retrocedamos un poco el tiempo, volviendo al momento exacto en el que los cuatro amigos salieron a toda velocidad de la casa, todos se preguntaran que estarán haciendo las chicas, pues nuestra querida Bio se los dira, mientras tanto, yo ire a buscarme algo para ponerme e ir a tomar como loco y luego terminar medio muerto en la prepa, te quedas a cargo loli.

Muérete leaf… bueno, hola chicos y chicas del público, como ya me conocen, nos ahorramos mucho en presentaciones, vamos con las chicas.

Mientras los cuatro jóvenes habían partido camino a la preparatoria, las chicas (humanas) estaban tranquilas mirando la televisión, faltaban siete horas para que la fiesta comenzara, aun tenían mucho para prepararse e ir a la preparatoria.

-Hermana- nuestra querida zorrita peli roja estaba junto a Mangle mirando una revista en la cocina-Crees que este le guste a Alexis?- cuestiono mientras señalaba un vestido de color rojo y algo ajustado que estaba en la revista.

-Umm pues si, hermana se que acordamos ayudarnos para conquistar a Alexis, pero no crees que eso es pasarse?- pregunto Mangle mientras se rascaba la mejilla

-Escúchame bien mangle… Marion y Teddy lo hicieron con el! Y yo también quiero hacerlo!- contesto muy sonrojada la pirata de pelo carmesí

-Esta bien, entiendo, pero tampoco necesitas vestirte de puta- agrego la peli blanca.

-Según Marion esto atrae a los chicos de la edad de Alexis- dijo la peli roja (Bio: pinchis pubertos)

-escuchaste eso?- cuestiono la mechi rosa.

-Que cosa?- pregunto la peli roja

-Pues una chica diciendo pinchis pubertos… quisas solo sean cosas mias-

Mientras ellas dos hablaban, en el piso de arriba, Teddy y Marion estaban frente a unos planos y tenían muchas cajas, ambas estaban vestidas con trajes anti radiación y tenían máscaras de gas

-Lista?- cuestiono la peli negra

-Claro-

Teddy abrió un maletín y lentamente, de este saco un top color marrón con un escote v y una falda café claro muy ajustada, como me da paja escribir, solo busquen Kalawaner HSDxD esa misma ropa pero marrón.

-Con esto conquistare a Alexis y no se resistirá a darme todo su amor!- la castaña abrazo el vestido y empezó a delirar cosas no apta para menores.

La peli negra suspira y saco otro vestido, este era uno negro, pero tenia dos piezas, la superior y uns jeans azules ajustados.

-Ya lo veremos Teddy, ya lo veremos-

Esas dos continuaron planeando como conquistar a Alexis, mientras tanto, Chica, Chicadelee y BG estaban en al habitación de la niña buscando algo para la pequeña castaña.

-Que tal unos jeans azules y esta camiseta a rallas?- la Toy enseño un jeans azul y una camiseta a rallas rosas.

-Es muy viejo…-respondió la pequeña castaña mientras buscaba en su armario.

-Que tal este vestido?- pregunto chica mientras señalaba un vestido rosa con un pequeño short blanco.

-Ese tambien es viejo-

Ambas rubias solo suspiraron, estaban empezando a lamentar el momento en que aceptaron ayudar a la niña a buscar ropa para ir a la fiesta.

En el cuarto de las conejas, Bonnie y Bombon estaban mirándose en un espejo de cuerpo completo, la peli morada tenia un vestido morado con un cinturón blanco y unas botas negras, y la peli celeste tenia un vestido idéntico al de su hermana pero celeste, un cinturón rojo y unas botas doradas.

-Perfecto- dijeron ambas al unísono.

Todas las tronics estaban preparándose, seria su primera fiesta de preparatoria y lo mejor, fuera de la pizzería, pero claro, Freddy no estaba del todo feliz.

-Narradora, no me jodas, no me pondré esto!- la castaña levanto un top marron y unos jeans ajustados de color negro.

Te jodes, lo haras, disfrutaras de la fiesta y podras matar a Alexis.

-Enserio podre matarle?- cuestiono la castaña.

Claro, solo debes besarlo mujajajaja!

-Hija de la!-

-Hermana con quien habñas?- Golden salio del baño del cuarto en bata y camino hasta su closet y saco un top dorado y unos jeans negros.

-Tu tambien?! Por qué mierda les interesa tanto ir?- cuestiono la castaña- Lo mas importante… y a ti desde cuando te gusta usar ese tipo de ropas?-

-Meh, la narradora me dara mangas y comics si lo hago- respondio la dorada.

Freddy solo suspiro y tomo sus ropas.

-Ire, pero solo para cuidarte y que nadie se pase con ustedes-

YEY!

-Te callas narradora-

Bueno… cofcof* mientras tanto, las humanas estaban en la sala mirando la televisión, ellas no estaban muy preocupadas por ir a la fiesta, siendo que solo faltan tres horas.

-FALTAN TRES HORAS?!- grito Mili.

-Chicas, debemos ir a buscar nuestras mejores ropas y sorprender a todos!- grito con euforia nuestra querida peli negra, Alexias

-Si mi capitana!- respondieron las humanas

Todas las chicas salieron corriendo a comprar vestidos, claramente, tomaron prestada una tarjeta de crédito que estaba en el suelo la cual decía "Mack Fazbear, gerente de Fazbear Pizza"

Al no tener medio de movilidad, las chicas tuvieron que ir caminando hasta la tienda de ropa mas cercana.

-Bio, tu que? No vienes?- cuestiono mi creación Mili

Lo haría, pero vigilar a alguien para que termine de hacer los bocetos de ustedes y empieza con el comic que dijo que haría

AXE: Dejame irme! Tengo que prepararme y no tengo idea de donde esta mi ropa ;_;

Shu caya llorica, termina a Alexis y su Camaro y te dejo ir

AXE: esta bien…

Donde estaba?... A si, las chicas fueron al centro de la ciudad, recorrieron tiendas de accesorios, de ropa y muchas mas tiendas que si las nombro no terminamos nunca.

Al llegar a una tienda de ropa llamada "Leaf's"… pero que mierda!?

-Hola buenas tardes y bienvenido a Leaf´s, la tienda de ropa y accesorios mas prestigiosa del condado, en que puedo ayudarles?- cuestiono un joven de pelo verde y… Leaf te teñiste?

-Hola Bio, y no, yo soy la representación de Leaf en este universo, se diría que soy una copia al puro estilo TRON el legado- respondio el joven

Vale… si tu lo dices…

Las chicas lo miraron confundidas y luego Alexias se acercó a el.

-Disculpe, tiene accesorios y ropas para salir de parranda y beber hasta violar a tu pareja?- cuestiono la joven azabache

-Claro, pasillo dos y cuidado, el piso esta mojado- respondió amablemente el joven peli verde.

-Muchas gracias-

Las cinco chicas fueron al lugar señalado y se toparon a un joven de pelo azul limpiando el suelo.

AXE, que mierda?

-Hola, Bio, soy Axel, la versión de Axe en este mundo, deberías estar menos sorprendida, hay una de cada persona, es raro… pero mola, somos virtualmente invulnerables y no podemos morir a menos de que el escritor, en este caso tu, lo diga-

En serio tengo ese poder?

-Claro, todos lo tienen, bueno, tu también quieres algo para probarte? O solo tus chicas lo harán?-

-Tu también hablas con voces como Alexis?- cuestiono Sofia.

-Claro, un gusto verte Sofia, AXE manda saludos- dijo el joven peli azul y luego se retiro del lugar.

Bueno… esto ya se puso tétrico… y no quiero toparme con otra yo asi que… adelantemos todo y vamos a cuando estan por pagar las prendas.

En el mostrados estaba una chica de pelo castaño y ojos color ambar y… mierda tu tambien?

-Hola Bio, y sip, yo soy la omnipresente Blody!- grito la castaña mientras se golpeaba el pecho.

-Disculpa- la llamo Lana- Podrias atendernos?

-Lo siento- la castaña miro a las cinco y luego sonrio- Como van las cosas con Fer, Alexias?-

-Bien… chicas esta tipa me da miedo- lo ultimo lo susurro

-Bueno, yo solo me llevare esto- Tara fue la primera en pagar las prendas y fue a sentarse a unos sofás que habian en el lugar.

-Yo quiero esto y esto y algo de esto y con esto- Sofía empezó a poner muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas y bueno… para que se den idea, mucha ropa, y cosas cursis que sinceramente me hacen ver colorines

-Entendido-la castaña empezó a pasar todo por una máquina y luego de un buen rato, termino de pasar las cosas de la peli azul

-Bueno, yo solo quiero esto y ya- mi querida creación Mili solo puso unos jeans azules y una camiseta color negra con un escote V algo pronunciado.

-Entendido, y tu?- cuestiono la castaña mirando a la peli celeste

-Bueno… no entendí muy bien que debia comprar y..- repentinamente, Alexias y Sofia corrieron hasta ella y la cargaron como costal de papas

-Espérenos un minuto, elegiremos algo para ella y volvemos- dijo la creación de AXE y las dos chicas se llevaron a la peli celeste

Mientras tanto, Tara y Mili se encontraban relajadas en los sofás, mirando la televisión que habia en el lugar, repentinamente, el ruido de una explocion llamo su atención y salieron a ver que ocurria, pero se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a lo lejos como un enorme champiñón de humo se alzaba en el cielo.

-Espero y eso no sea culpa de Alan…- menciono la rubia.

-Por qué creo que Alexis tiene que ver en todo esto?- dijo la mechi roja

Segundos después, cuatro coches pasaron a toda velocidad por el lugar, ellas no alcanzaron a ver de quien se trataba, pero si pudieron identificar un Camaro SS 2010 negro.

-Alexis?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y luego entraron a la tienda a toda velocidad y fueron a ver la televisión.

En la televisión, mostraba el noticiero del condado, y una mujer con lentes y micrófono que estaba montada en un helicoptero estaba reportando.

-Buenas tardes Redview, esta es Penelope Crimsom gravando en directo la carrera callejera que se esta desarrollando en las calles de la ciudad, se recomienda a todos que abandonen las mismas o serán arrollados y tendrán la peor de las muertes- la mujer solo asintió y luego volvió a hablar- me informan que los corredores han tenido un chcoque contra uno de los bancos mas importantes de la ciudad, y se estiman que los daños causados por los cuatro corredores son de mas de 10 millones, y el clima para esta noche será perfecto para una fiesta en una preparatoria, hablando de preparatoria, Jhony Joshua John, vamos a la preparatoria del prota de esta historia, escuche que habrá una super fiesta!- la mujer se quito su chaqueta y empezo a girarla como loca dentro del helicóptero, momentos despues la señal se corto.

Las dos amigas se miraron unos segundos y luego empezaron a reírse.

-Si como no, Alexis nunca seria tan idiota como para destruir tanto, sabiendo que esta apenas y conserva algo de los 10 mil que gana- menciono la peli negra mientras se reia

-Si, y Alan, dudo que el haya hecho explotar un camión con niños, el sabe muy bien que luego nos tienen en la mira los del FBI- comento la rubia entre risas.

Ambas chicas se detuvieron y luego se miraron entre si.

-Mierda…- susurraron ambas al unísono

Momentos después, las tres jóvenes faltantes volvieron con Mili y Tara, Alexias tenia una cara triunfante, Sofía parecía estar con ganas de echarse a reir como pendeja y por ultimo Lana estaba muy roja.

-Bueno, volvamos al a casa, solo quedan una hora y treinta minutos para que la fiesta empiece, Bio, nos harias el honor? – hablo la hermana del prota.

Con gusto mi querida oc

Las cinco chicas aparecieron en la casa con sus compras, y al entrar, se toparon con todas las tronics listas para ir a la fiesta, les sorprendio mucho ver que la única que no parecía mostrar mas de la cuenta era Mangle, ella tenia un vestido blanco de una pieza, con bordados rosados claro y unas zapatillas blancas.

-Que esperan? Vayan a cambiarse y vamos a la fiesta!- grito con ánimos Bombon

Las cinco humanas rápidamente fueron a los baños a prepararse, un rato mas tarde, todas estaban listas y ya estaban a medio camino de la preparatoria, de pronto el telefono de Tara empezo a sonar y ella lo atendio.

-Hola?

-" Tara… tenemos un problema"-

\- estan perdidos en un bosque con un violador o un pedobear?, estan en un prostíbulo? Los violaran unos negros? A mi no me hables en ese tono, chao!- la rubia corto la llamada y luego miro a sus amigas- Estan en prisión los muy pendejos-

-Los voy a matar..- dijo mili

Momentos despues, el telefono de Sofia sono y ella lo contesto.

-Alexis?- cuestiono la peli azul

Como ya saben que paso aquí adelantemos un poco.

Las las once tronics y las cinco humanas estaban llegando a la preparatoria, Alexias estaba muy nerviosa y temblaba, saber que su hermano perdi a Fer la habia puesto muy mal, y peor con la herida de su mano

Al llegar, pudieron ver a muchos estudiantes, Ocs e incluso algunos Escritores los cuales estaban llegando, hablando entre ellos o con sus Ocs.

-Chicas, quedan veinte minutos para que empiece, que hacemos?

-Debemos ganar tiempo, se que Alexis llegara y podrá tocar, el me lo prometió-dijo la peli blanca

Las chicas solo entraron a la preparatoria y fueron hasta el gimnasio, lugar donde sería la fiesta, por el camino, Mili y Alexias se separaron del grupo y fueron al salón de música a buscar instrumentos.

-Mili, tienes lo que te pedi?- cuestiono la peli negra

-Claro- nuestra querida mechi roja saco una pistola y le disparo a la cerradura de la puerta.

-Gracias-

Ambas chicas entraron al salón de música y encendieron las luces, ambas chicas aun tenian su ropa normal y fueron detrás de unas cortinas a cambiarse.

Lo que ambas chicas no sabían, era que sierta rubia estaba por el lugar.

-Mierda! Ese tarado va a tocar y si no fuera por los otros tres idiotas nosotros estaríamos ahora de camino a la fama!- Karen estaba en el salón pateando unos cuantos bancos, como no la vieron? No se, quisas la estupides de leaf es contagiosa

-Maldita sea…-la rubia saco su teléfono y marco un numero- Jakie, donde cojones estas? Dile a los pendejos de Mark y James que vengan ahora!-

Alexias y Mili estaban saliendo de detrás de las cortinas, Alexias tenia unos jeans azules agustados, unos zapatos de tacon negros, una remera negra y su cabello estaba suelto, Mili por su parte tenia unos zapatos de tacon rojos, un jean negro agustado y un top rojo con la palabra "OCs" escrita en negro, y su pelo estaba como siempre, ambas al escuchar a Karen se ocultaron y mi OC saco su teléfono y empezo a grabar a la rubia

-"Calmate Karen, sabes lo que me costo hacer que los polis me crean que había una carrera ilegal?"- cuestiono una voz por el teléfono

-Si, lose, pero da igual, ahora que Alexis esta en pricion, nosotros podremos tocar, y alfin me vengare de ese idiota!-

-"Suenas como esas locas de otras series, ya sabes, muajajaja me vengare por x cosa que x personas me hizo y bla bla bla, sabes, solo se olvido de ti, tu mas bien lo tratas como basura"-

-Tu cállate, que estas celoso de el!-

-"Si, pero no lo quiero ver muerto"-

-Olvidalo, vengan cuanto antes, escuche que primero tocaran unas chicas y luego Alexis y su banda, y si ellos no llegan, nosotros tocaremos!-

-"Esta bien, ya vamos"-

Karen corno la llamada y luego guardo su teléfono.

-Alexis Rose, lamentaras haberte olvidado de mi!-la rubia salio del salón y luego ambas chicas salieron de su escondite.

-Esto vale oro!-dijo la peli negra

-Deberiamos decirle a Alexis?- cuestiono Mili

-Tengo una mejor idea, pero antes, debemos ir al escenario, Sofía ya debe estas allí con Lana y Tara-

-Esta bien-

Ambas chicas fueron la escenario, ellas tendrían que tocar para ganar tiempo y que Alexis pueda llegar a tiempo.

Mientras tanto, Alan, Alexis y Rex..

Gracias por narran hasta aquí Bio, sigo yo, cofcof* mi Oc se encontraba parado frente a la Capitana, ella parecía pensarse la propuesta con seriedad,

-Claro, solo son dos coches de 2 millones de dólares cada uno- la castaña volteo a ver a sus subordinadas- Denle las llaves de dos de los koenigsegg Agera R, necesitan llegar a una fiesta-

La comisaria y la policía sacaron dos extraños escudos grices, y se los arrojaron a Alexis y a Rex

-Cuida de mi bebe- dijo la comisaria a nuestro peli negro

-Si quieres conservar tu masculinidad, devuélvemelo sin una sola ralladura -advirtio la pelicia al peli azul.

Ambos acintieron y miraron a sus amigos.

-Chicos, quien quiere acelerar a mas de 400 KM/H?-cuestiono Alexis- menciono Alan.

Fer y Alan se miraron mutuamente y luego sonrieron

-Esto será interesante-menciono alan

Los cuatro subieron dos en cada coche y luego lo encendieron.

-Oye Rex, te apuesto que llego a los 439 antes que tu!- alardeo nuestro prota

-Ja! Ya quisieras-respondio el peli azul

Ambos coches retrocedieron hasta quedar alineados al enorme agujero en el muro destrozado y aceleraron a fondo, emprendiendo camino a la preparatoria.

-yiiiha!-grito nuestro prota mientras aceleraba y se perdia del a vista de todos junto a Alan, Fer y Rex.

Leaf:Ya solo faltaban minutos para que la fiesta diera inicio, nuestro prota lograra llegar? O se estrellara de la forma mas pro posible a mas de 400 kilometros?

Bio: Mili y Alexias lograran detener a Karen? Con quien estaba hablando esa perra rubia? Quienes son las chicas que van a tocar como apertura?

Ambos: esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo!

Axe: termine una pagina del comic!

CONTINUARA

SI se preguntan, por qué? Bueno, ya saben que amo el automovilismo, no me resistí a hacer que esos cuatro tengan una carrera, pero lo mas importante, por qué deje a bio escribir? Bueno, ella es una fémina hasta donde tengo entendido

Bio:….

Leaf: es broma tranquila, sabes que te quiero jeje-usa a un fan del publico como escudo-

Bio: bueno, además de que los dos hemos narrado esto, yo fui la que menos narración tuvo!

Leaf: perdón, ya tendras tu especial solo de chicas o algo asi, no se, bueno, como leyeron, ustedes escritores u Ocs podrán aparecen en las siguientes partes e interactuar de una u otra manera con los personajes, además de eso, no olviden de dejar reviews y sus acosos que son bien recibidos, enchiladas con queso, jugo de uvas y limón… espera esto es mi lista del super…*tira la hoja y saca otra* ahora si, calma, esta será la única vez que dejaremos a Alexis correr, los siguientes capítulos (al terminar estos) bueno… descúbranlos ustedes (esperen tiempo indefinido muajajaja!)

Ambos: sin mas nos despedimos, buenas noches y son las 3 49 del a mañana x.x *ambos caen al suelo dormidos*


	13. Futuro de mis historias o algo asi

hola a todos! Cuanto tiempo verdad? Les debo una disculpa, pero mi mente hizo implocion y me quede sin ideas jeje, bueno, ideas tengo pero al escribirlas misteriozamente me parecen las ideas mas estupidas que eh tenido, si, mas estupidas que meter a una mujer polilla violadora, lo siento por eso OC de Hashashin.  
Bueno, este no es un capitulo, y antes que una orda de psicopatas con pinchos y antorchas venga a buscarme, les queria hacer una preguntas.  
Dado a que la saga de Five Nights At Freddy's a llegado a su fin, y con la llegada del rpg mas psicodelico y colorido desde FF y Pokemon, que segun yo es un viaje de drogas psicotropicas como Mario Bross.  
Les queria preguntar, seguiran aqui?  
Si, obviamente hay gente que empezo sus fic, y gente que ya es algo vieja aqui, pero, que pasara ahora?  
Lo discuti con un amigo, y yo me quede pensando en, "Acaso, este Fandom morira? Ya no sacaran nuevos fics con los cuales pueda reirme como idiota?", y al pesarlo me dije, "Oye, veamos que tan mal es el nuevo Five Nights At Freddy's World", y bueno, lo juege un rato y luego dije que a pesar de ser un FF y tener tematicas de cualquier RPG, me ah dado una idea para un fic, de Humor y Aventura, metiendo siertos cambios que segun creo, les hara caer de la silla por las risas que se pegaran.  
Bueno, mejor dejar las preguntas de una ves y no molestarlos mas, por favor, dejen reviews respondiendo, desde ya, gracias por su atencion y mucha suerte colegas del FanFiction!

1) Que pasara ahora?  
2) Los nuevos escritores, haran fics de FNAF?  
3) Los viejos escritores, sacaran nuevos fics sobre FNAF?  
4) Quieren que yo siga subiendo fics sobre FNAF o solo quieren que termine el actual y ya?  
5) Seguiran leyendo estos fics?

Solo eran esas, y otra cosa, como todo en la vida, mi fic tambien llegara a su fin, eh sacado bien los calculos y como maximo a mi historia le quedan unos... 2 capitulos, 1 cerrando la historia, y si quieren, 1 como el extra para iniciar una nueva.

Ahora si, me despido y como dije anteriormente, les deseo suerte a todos y masomenos e semanas tendran los 3 capitulos ensartados a la ves, :D 


	14. Chapter 14

Adivinen quien volvio putos! si perdon por el retraso... pasaron cosas bastante raras ultimamente y bueno, no quiero dar muchas explicaciones.

Bueno, como me da weba responder a los reviews, ya luego me pongo al dia, aunque igual solo dicen lo de siempre y alprecer ignoran lo de /Pregunten a los personajes etc etc/ bueno, como sea, gracias por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por los follows y favoritos, sin duda gracias a todos.

A pesar de querer ponerle humor a todo el capitulo, no me fue posible y bueno... quedo esto, espero que igual les guste

Capitulo 10: sigo sin imaginación para imaginar un titulo :'v

faltaban unos pocos minutos para que la fiesta diera inicio, los cuatro pendejos estaba llegando a lo que parecía ser un gran shopping, que hacían allí? Pues es hora de averiguarlo

-Alexis… ¿por qué nos trajiste aquí?- cuestiono Alan mientras bajaba del coche en el que iba junto a Fer.

-No debemos ir con estas ropas a una fiesta, además de que aquí hay perfumes y Rex sigue con olor a baño de prisión- respondió el azabache.

-Es culpa de la hermana de Fer!- se defendió el peli azul.

-Bueno, solo vamos a comprar ropa-

-Eh, Alexis- llamo Fer- No tenemos dinero-

-Bueno, vamos a robar la ropa-

-La seguridad se ve alta- menciono Alan.

-Bueno, vamos a pedir limosnas-

-Creo que igual no nos alcanzara el dinero- dijo Rex.

Los cuatro se fueron a sentar a unas bancas que había en el lugar y luego empezaron a planear como obtener la ropa.

Mientras tanto, en la preparatoria las cosas no podían estar más candentes, no de esa manera mal pensados!

En la prepa, Alexias, Mangle, Tara, Lana y Sofía estaban en la sala de música pensando que canción tocar.

-Lo tengo!- dijo la peli celeste- Toquemos la canción de las tormentas!-

Todas la miraron un poco confundidas.

-Qué? Es muy Buena, además de que crea una tormenta y…-

Sofía solo negó con la cabeza.

-Necesitamos algo mejor!- dijo Tara

-Debemos buscar a Deriel!- dijo Alexias con determinación.

-Deriel?- cuestiono Mangle- Tu hermano mayor?-

-SIP, el mismo! Además… Creo tener en mente a una chica más para la banda!-

Las demás solo la miraron un poco confundidas, Alexias había planeado algo, y por la cara que tenía, no era algo bueno.

Volviendo con los idiotas, Alexis tenía un disfraz de Hippie y estaba con unos bongos tocando esperando que alguien le diera dinero.

-Creo que está desesperado…- dijo Fer mirando a su amigo de toda la vida intentando conseguir dinero.

-Bueno… Al menos no está como Rex-menciono el de orbes rojos.

Ambos voltearon a otro lado y divisaron a Rex intentado ganar la lotería con unos boletos de esos que se raspan.

-Al carajo esto!- grito nuestro querido prota y se levanto de golpe- Obtendre la puta ropa para poder ir a esa fiesta!-

Tanto Alan como Fer observaron a Alexis subir en uno de los Agera e irse marcha atrás bastante lejos.

-Que mierda planea?- cuestiono Rex que se había acercado a mirar.

-ESTO ES ESPARTAAAA!- el grito de Alexis se había escuchado como todo un grito espartano y aun mas el desgaste de las llantas del super-coche al acelerar.

Los otros tres miraban incrédulos como Alexis aceleraba y luego se estrellaba con el shopping destrozando un par de tiendas y atropellando mucha gente.

-Wow… eso era sed de sangre?- cuestiono Alan.

De entre las llamas, Alexis salio con bolsas de compras y con una mirada seria.

-Alexis?-

El azabache los miro y sonrio.

-Resulta que si tenia dinero-

Los otros tres se cayeron de espalda y luego de reponerse, los tres golpearon al azabache por idiota.

-Ouch…- nuestro prota tenia unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos, al parecer esos golpes si le dolieron.

-Bueno, y que nos compraste idiota?- pregunto Alan.

-Como el suspenso es lo mas mejor, :v cambiemos de escena y vayamos con las chicas-

Hey! Ese es mi trabajo!

-Y si cambiamos de escena?-

Bueno… si

Mientras tanto, las chicas estaban fuera de una pizzería FazzBear, como llegaron tan rápido? El poder del amor y la amistad, y que robaron un auto.

-Bueno, y que hacemos aquí?- Cuestiono Sofía

De pronto, unos disparos se escucharon desde dentro de la pizzería.

-A ver hijos de puta! Quien quiere un poco de Deriel McFrost Rose!- grito una voz masculina y bastante enojada desde el interior.

-E-ese es Deriel?- pregunto asustada la peli blanca, esa voz si que era aterradora para ella.

-Sip, ese es mi hermano mayor- respondio calmada la azabache.

De pronto, una de las ventanas fue destrozada por un disparo de escopeta.

-Guardia!- un grito robotico y un siguiento golpe hizo que las chicas se asomaran a ver por la ya destruida ventana.

Las que no conocían a Deriel se asombraron al verlo. No esperaron para nada eso .

Suspenso :D

Mientras tanto, Mili estaba en la prepa junto a Freddy y Golden, las tres estaban planeando como hacer quedar en ridículo a Karen por lo que había hecho.

-Bien, entendieron el plan?- pregunto Mili.

Ambas osas asintieron.

-Por cierto, Freddy, tu no odias a Alexis?-pregunto Mili.

La nombrada se sonrojo un poco y luego recobro su compostura.

-Claro que lo hago, pero no puedo estar tranquila si una perra se aprovecha de su bondad, nadie merece eso, ni el pajero de Fer- respondio la castaña.

Tanto Mili, como Goldy la miraban dudosas, pero al escuchar como el director de la escuela hablaba por el micrófono fueron a ver que sucedia.

-Queridos alumnos de séptimo año, es un honor para mi despedirlos en esta fiesta!-dijo el hombre el cual era un señor ya en sus cincuenta de pelo blanca y con un traje marron.

-Que salgan las bandas!- grito uno de los jóvenes en el publico.

-Ejem, como decía, es un honor, y como su director, tengo el deber de dedicarles un discurso jodidamente largo, bueno, para empezar…-

Las tres solo se quedaron con cara de póker face y lentamente retrocedieron hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente.

-Bien, con esto tendremos mucho tiempo- menciono la de mechas rojas.

-Por que lo dices?-cuestiono Goldy.

-Pues, los discursos del director son… jodidamente, JODIDAMENTE largos-

-Esta bien, es hora de poner en marcha el plan!- dijo Freddy y las tres se separaron.

Por otro lado, en la Pizzería, las chicas estaban admirando lo que era Deriel.

El mayor de los Rose, Deriel, un joven de pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y con el flequillo cubriendo su ojo derecho, su piel era tan blanca como la de sus hermanos menores, y a pesar de compartir lazos con Alexis, él tenía un aura de, "Me hablas y me asegurare de mandarte al infierno", si, ese era Deriel Rose, el cual, por cierto, tenía puesto un traje morado de guardia.

-Onii-sama!- grito Alexia entrando por la ventana.

Deriel volteo a verla, en ese momento, su expresión cambio a una más calmada.

-Ale, que haces aquí? Como es que entraste?- cuestiono el mayor con un tono protector.

-Por la ventana que rompiste- respondió con naturalidad.

El mayor observo a la ventana y se percató de las demás chicas.

-Amigas tuyas?- cuestiono.

La azabache asintió y el mayor fue a abrir la puerta para hacerlas pasar.

Por otro lado…

POV Karen.

Estaba en mi salón de clases afinando mi guitarra junto a otras tres personas.

-Muajajaja! Al fin tendre mi venganza contra Alexis!- dije en voz alta y voltearon a verme.

-Karen, has pensado en ir a un psicólogo?- me pregunto el mayor de todos, el cual era un chico de pelo castaño en las raíces y dorado en las puntas, y con ojos verder, el es Jackie, mi guitarrista.

-Hay cállate, tu también te quieres vengar de el!- le respondi bastante enfadada.

-Yo lo hago porque el tiene a Mili embobada por el!- si, a este idiota le gusta la loli teñida

/en otro lado/

-achis…-si… Mili estornudo como gatito- ¿Por que tengo ganas de matar a una rubia mal teñida…-

/Con Karen/

-Tus gustos son horribles- le dije.

-um… creo que no deberíamos estar peleando entre nosotros…- el que hablo ahora fue Mark, es el nerd del grupo, es bastante timido y usa lentes, su pelo es igual que el de Alexis, y a pesar de no ser muy atractivo, logra llamar la atención por lo tierno que puede llegar a ser.

-Mejor cállate enano- respondió Jackie, a pesar de ser de la clase alta y hacer alarde de su finura, en realidad es un imbesil.

-No molestes a Mark!- la que hablo esta ves, fue nada mas y nada menos que la hermana menor de Sofía Constantine, Karla, a pesar de ser gemelas, Karla es la menor y no es tan buena como su hermana, tiene un mal carácter que te cagas y bueno, también tiene asuntos contra Alexis.

-Bueno, paren, discutir no nos ayudara a mandar al carajo a Alexis- les dije mientras elevaba el tono.

-La teñida tiene razón- Jackie hijo de puta…- Nuestra meta es mandar a tomar por culo a Alexis-

-El idiota tiene razón-continuo Karla- Debemos acabar con el primero-

Dios, por una vez estamos de acuerdo.

-bueno, ya tiene todo listo?- pregunte

-Pues claro teñida, no somos oxigenados como tu- Jackie… me estas haciendo enojar.

-Bien… prepárate Alexis, ya probaras mi dulce venganza!-

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Alexis.

Los cuatro estaban cambiados, Alexis tenía unos pantalones negros, una camisa azul con los dos primeros botones abiertos y sobre esta una gabardina gris oscura, junto a unos zapatos negros, Alan tenía una camiseta carmesí con un circulo negro y este una "x", unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas grises, Fer tenía una camisa verde, un sombrero negro, unos pantalones cargo grises y unas zapatillas blancas, por último, Rex vestía una camiseta azul marico con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones negros, junto a unas zapatillas negras..

-Wow… quien lo diría, Alexis tiene buenos gustos- menciono Alan al verse en un espejo, de donde lo sacaron? No lo se.

-Nunca dudes de un Rose-dijo con orgullo en azabache.

-Bien, es hora de irnos a la preparatoria- menciono Alan.

-Claro, solo subamos a los coches y…-el peli azul se quedó en silencio al ver que ninguno de sus coches estaban.

-Y los autos?-pregunto Fer.

-Pues uno sigue estrellado por allí-nuestro prota señalo al lugar donde estrello el Agera y vieron como el auto se quemaba.-Y el otro se fue cuesta abajo porque olvidaron el freno de mano-

Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio.

-Alexis… por que no nos avisaste de que el coche estaba cayendo cuesta abajo?- pregunto Rex.

-Porque se me olvido-

-Bien, ahora si, matémoslo y digamos que murió por exceso de idiotez - sugirió Alan.

-Tranquilo, aun podemos llegar, solo debemos caminar-dijo Fer.

-Esta bien, vamo..-Alexis se quedó en silencio al ver una cabellera color plata ondear con el viento-Hay no…-el de orbes azules empezó a sudar y a retroceder lentamente.

-Alexander Rose-dijo una voz femenina detrás de los otros tres.

Estos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba.

Mientras tanto, en una pizzería.

-Entonses…- Deriel estaba mirando al grupo de chicas que acababa de llegar- Ellas son amigas tuyas?-

-Claro que si-respondió Alexias .

-Un placer, soy Deriel McFrost Rose-se presentó el de orbes amatistas.

-Un gusto-saludo Tara- Soy Tara Aeris-

-Yo soy Lana- se presentó la peli celeste- un gusto conocerlo-

El azabache centro su mirada en la peli blanca de mechas rosas, la cual lo miraba algo asustada, ese joven tenia la misma mirada que ese sujeto que le arrebato la vida hace ya 10 años, ese hombre de morado.

-Dime hermanita, Sofía ya es parte de nuestra familia o aun no?- cuestiono el azabache con una sonrisa bastante sádica, el sabia perfectamente lo de Sofía y que traía con su hermanito.

Ese comentario hizo que la peli azul se sonrojara.

-Bu-bueno- Sofía no tenia idea que responder y empezó a sonrojarse cada ves mas.

-Hermano, no la molestes! Venia a pedirte ayuda en algo-Menciono la azabache de orbes zafiro.

-Claro hermanita-

-Nos ayudarías con lo de la fiesta?-

-Claro, por cierto, quien es la albina?-cuestiono el mayor.

-Oh, ella es Mangle, esta en el harem de Alexis-respondio tranquila.

-…-El mayor se había quedado con una cara de WTF ante esa respuesta- Harem?-

-Si, bueno, te explico, lo que pasa es que…-

/Una explicación mas tarde :D/

-Bueno y eso es todo-

-Dios… eso parece un fic muy fumado.

-Ni que lo digas, bueno, nos ayudas?-pregunto la menor.

-Claro, solo déjenme llamar a alguien y nos vamos-

El mayor se retiró unos segundos y volvió con una chica de pelo negro y mechas azules

/Y nos vamos con los pendejos!/

*Leaf vomitando*

-Hey marihuano estas bien?- pregunto Alexis

Si… todos estos cambios de escena me marean… Los dejo con Bio ire por una aspirina*se escuchan pasos y una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse*

-Quien es Bio?- pregunto Alan.

-Oh, ella es una loca psicópata que disfruta causando dolor- respondio el azabache muy tranquilo.

-Pero que cojones…-

JAJAJA, al fin puedo destruirlos a todos!

-Oh…-

Lastimosamente, debo terminar con esto… o mi cabeza rodara por culpa de estos fans mas locos que tenemos.

Haber… bla bla bla, ya,

Mientras tanto, con Alexis y los otros tres, el joven azabache miraba con terror a esa mujer que estaba frente a ellos, las luces de un coche que estaba atrás de ella no dejaban apreciar mucho pero si se podía ver un traje de color morado claro y una cabellera color plata, junto a unos ojos bastante perturbadores y de color gris.

-Alexander-hablo la mujer.

-Oh dios…-el castaño volteo a ver y se asusto al igual que su mejor amigo-Ella…-

Los otros dos oc voltearon a ver de quien se trataba y no entendían por qué sus amigos estaban tan asustados hasta que Rex sintió un escalofrió.

-Qu-quien es esta mujer.-pregunto asustado el peli azul.

La mujer los observo y luego volteo.

-Vengan, yo los llevare-fue lo único que dijo, para luego caminar hasta el auto y entrar.

Alexis seguía aterrado, sin duda esa mujer debía causarle mucho temor.

Sus amigos algo dudosos fueron al coche y entraron.

-Vienes o no… hijo?-

Alexis trago saliva y camino lentamente hacia el coche y se subió.

-Espera… es tu madre?-pregunto Alan confundido.

-Si, mi nombre es Bel McFrost- se presentó la mujer

-Alexis…-hablo Fer.

-Si, Bel- hablo serio el azabache.- Que quieres ahora?-

La mujer lo miro mientras conducía y sonrió de lado.

-A caso una madre no puede visitar a su hijo?- pregunto la mujer.

Alexis frunció el ceño y hablo.

-Claro que si, pero nunca espere que tu vinieras en lugar del viejo- respondio.

-Tu padre estaba ocupado-

Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon en el maletero y luego unos soyosos.

-Cariño! Te juro que no estaba tomando tu wisky!-gritaba una voz masculina desde el maletero.

Al azabache le recorrio una gota de sudor por la nuca y luego sonrio nervioso.

-Ya-ya veo-

-Y quienes son tus amigos-pregunto la mujer deteniendo el auto en un semáforo.

-Son… parte de mi banda-respondio el azabache.

-por cierto, como esta tu hermana Fer?-pregunto el peli plata.

El castaño se tensó y respondió nervioso.

-Bi-bien señora!-

Luego de eso, el semáforo cambio y la mujer continuo el camino, por otro lado, en la prepa ya estaban las chicas junto a Deriel y la de mechas azules.

-Bien, hermanito sabes donde conseguiremos instrumentos?-pregunto la azabache.

-Claro, solo síganme- el mayor entro a la preparatoria y guio a las chicas por el lugar hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba cerrada con llave-Aquí-

-Pero, la puerta esta cerrada-menciono Tara.

-Si…-el azabache saco una ganzúa e intento abrir la puerta hasta que la ganzúa se rompió-…-el azabache miro la puerta y luego le propio una patada logrando que esta se abriera-Bien, saquen lo que necesiten, yo ire a ver algo, Engendro te quedas con ellas-

-A quien le dices engendro proxeneta!-grito la de mechas azules.

-Lo que digas plana, solo no hagas lios!- el azabache se retiro y la de mechas azules se quedo mirándolo con ira.

-Hay el amor!- bromeo Alexias.

-Solo saquen lo que necesiten-contesto de mal humor la chica de mechas azules.

Por otra parte, Karen estaba junto a Jackie terminando de dar los toques finales a la trampa que hicieron para Alexis.

-No crees que esto es demasiado… no se- la rubia miro los tridentes que colgaban del techo-Peligroso?-

-Bueno… pero dejare las pirañas-

-jodido loco…-

Y en la fiesta.

-Y entonces le dije, esa no es una cuchara, es mi tenedor, y ella me dijo que me fuera al carajo, asi perdi a mi tercera esposa- relataba el director mientras los alumnos uno a uno quedaban dormidos y buscaban una forma de no tener que soportar eso.

-Alguien matenos…-decia la coneja de pelo morado mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra una mesa.

-Ya estamos muertas…-respondio la polluela menor.

Mientras ellas dos intentaban romper su cráneo contra la mesa, Marionett estaba jugando con sus hilos, tomaba los pies de algunos estudiantes y los llevaba lejos para luego atarlos y jugar con ellos un rato de la forma mas… peculiar? No… la palabra correcta es que los usaba como juguetes para complacer sus sádicos deseos de bondage… no pregunten.

-Estoy aburrida, sin un Alexis al cual violar no es divertido- se quejo la mujer mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Tienes razón-respondió Teddy bastante aburrida.

-Vamos, no puede ser que solo piensen en eso-dijo la coneja de pelo celeste

-Bon, ese chico si sabe lo que es dar placer, y mas aun cuando..- la azabache se quedó en silencio unos segundo al recordar algo de una de las veces que había entrado a la habitación del peli negro.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, una gota de aceite se escurrió por su nariz.

-Lo importante es que sin el es aburrido!- se quejó la castaña.

-En eso tienes razón…-

Ambas Toy suspiraron y se recostaron en la mesa.

-Disculpen…-una voz masculina les hablo.

Las tres elevaron la mirada y se toparon con unos ojos color amatista muy familiar por alguna razón.

Mientras tanto, detrás del telon del escenario, las chicas estaban terminando de ordenar los instrumentos.

-Listo, las guitarras están afinadas- menciono la de orbes zafiro.

-Aun asi nos falta una bajista- menciono Tara.

-Quieren que las ayude?-pregunto las de mechas azules.

-Esta bien, sabes tocar el bajo?- pregunto Lana.

-Claro, déjenmelo a mi, mi hermano me enseño-respondió la chica

-Bien, Mangle podrás cantar? Mi mano aun duele asi que solo estare en el teclado- pregunto Alexias.

-Lo intentare-

-Genial, estamos listas, pero cual canción tocamos?-

Todas se miraron entres si, no habían pensado en eso.

Por otro lado, Alexis y los otros tres estaban atascados en el trafico.

-Puta madre…-susurro la peli plata.

-Bel, nosotros podremos llegar solos- hablo Alexis bajando del coche.

-Hijo, estas seguro? Son mínimo veinticinco kilómetros hasta allí-

-Es un poco tarde para preocuparte por mi sabes-el azabache respondió de una forma cortante.

-Esta bien, en la cajuela hay unas cajas con las viejas skates y unos rollers, usenlos-

Alexis miro a su madre y asintió.

Los otros tres bajaron del coche junto al azabache y fueron a ver en la cajuela.

Al abrirla, se toparon con un hombre de pelo negro con algunas canas y una barba candado el cual estaba atado.

-Hijo!-grito con alegría el hombre.

-Hola señor Rose-saludo Fer.

-Fernando!-

-Y el viejo?-preguntaron al unísono Alan y Rex.

-A quien le llaman viejo!- se quejo el hombre.

-Solo sacaremos las viejas skates y los rollers- menciono Alexis mientas sacaba una caja y de esta sacaba dos skates negras y dos rollers, uno morados y otro rosa.

-Me pido la skate-dijo Alexis.

-Skate!-siguio Rex

-El morado!- continuo Fer

-Enserio me tiene que tocar el rosa!- grito Alan

Cuando se percató, sus tres amigos ya estaban a unos metros de distancia y se alejaban a gran velocidad.

-Eh! Espérenme!-grito el azabache mientras terminaba de ponerse los rollers y los seguía.

-EH! SE OLVIDAN DE MI!- grito el azabache desde la cajuela.

-Olvídalo cariño, ya se fueron- dijo la peli plata recostada por su coche.

El azabache sonrió y salió de la cajuela aun atado.

-Tenemos un buen hijo- dijo mientras miraba a su hijo alejarse.

-Es como su padre, un descerebrado-

-Hey!-

-Un pendejo-

-Estoy aquí sabes…-

-Y un terco-

-Eres mala!-

-Aun con todo eso… es un muchacho decidido y muy inteligente -

El padre de Alexis sonrio y miro a su esposa.

-Dime cariño, quieres ir a ver a uno de tus mayores logros saltar a la fama?-

La peli plata sonrio y entro al coche.

-Entra-

-Me pido la cajuela-

El hombre se metió a la cajuela de nuevo y la cerró.

Su esposa solo tenía una gota de sudor en la frente ante tal acto.

Unas cuadras mas adelante, Alexis estaba a la cabeza del grupo, maniobrando entre todos los autos intentando no estrellarse y poder ganar el mayor tiempo posible.

Detrás de el estaba Fer, el cual patinaba de forma veloz y pasaba sobre algunos autos, a pocos metros estaban Rex y Alan, los cuales iban parejos y de forma veloz pasaba entre todos los autos.

-Rex!- grito Alexis,-cuanto nos falta?!-

-Debemos salir de esta carretera! Los autos nos retrasan mucho!- respondio.

-Tengo una idea!- nuestro prota aumento su velocidad y giro por un callejón.

Los otros tres lo siguieron y vieron que Alexis empezó a cruzar por los patios de las casas.

-Maldito loco-sonrió Alan y siguió a Alexis.

Sin dudarlo, Fer y Rex siguieron a ambos azabaches.

Mientras los tres intentaban llegar al azabache, al llegar a una calle, pudieron ver como un coche de color negro se puso detrás de Alexis y empezó a seguirlo.

-Que carajos?- susurro Rex.

-Oh mierda…- Fer reconoció ese coche- Es Jackie!-

-Quien?-pregunto Alan.

-Jackie! El rival de Alexis, es un niño rico y chillón, es bastante engreído y odia a muerte a Alexis-respondió el castaño.

-Oh mierda! Está por llegar a el!-grito Rex.

Delante de ese grupo, Alexis estaba acelerando más en la skate hasta que se percató del coche que estaba tras él.

-Mierda…-el azabache se acercó a la acera y subió a está intentando perder al coche.

-Oh Aleny!-una voz femenina familiar para el azabache lo hizo mirar al frente, pero fue tarde para reaccionar, un bate de aluminio lo golpeo en el estómago y lo tiro del skate.

-Bien hecho- Jackie bajo de su auto y miro al aturdido azabache- Alexis! Amigo, que mal aspecto tienes- se mofo el de orbes verdes.

-puta madre…-Alexis intentaba ponerse de pie, pero ese golpe lo había tomado de lleno y sentía como que algo perforaba su interior.

-Alexis!- los amigos del azabache llegaron y vieron a las otras dos personas.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, es Fernando, como estas perrito de Alexis?- pregunto Jackie.

Ese comentario hizo enojar a Fer y avanzo hasta su mejor amigo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-A ti que te importa niño rico- respondió serio

-Miren que cosa verdad?-hablo Karla- El cuñadito y perro de Alexis puede mostrar los colmillos y no solo oler las bragas de Alexias-

-Que mierda quieren?- pregunto el castaño.

-No es obvio? Ganar tiempo para que no puedan tocar- respondió Jackie

-Oye niño bonito! Atrapa!- Alan saco un cartucho de dinamita para luego encenderlo y arrojárselo a al castaño/rubio.

Este solo saco un cuchillo y rebanó la carga explosiva en dos y esta no logro explotar.

-Uhm, no tengo nada contra ustedes dos, mejor larguen se antes de que los mate- el castaño rubio puso una cara bastante psicópata y apunto con el cuchillo a Alan.

-decepcionante…-una voz masculina se escuchó a varios metros detrás de Jackie y Karla.- Veo que sigues igual de inútil hermanito-se mofo Deriel de su herido hermano.

-Quien mierda eres?- pregunto el de orbes verdes.

-Por que debería decírtelo? Total, ya eres cadáver-un pequeño brillo podía verse en la mano del azabache mayor, el tenía un cuchillo en la mano derecha y en la otra una pistola.

-Jackie, ese loco tiene un arma! Esto no estaba en el plan! Debemos irnos!- hablo Karla algo asustada ante la presencia de Deriel.

-Tranquilos, no los matare, pero este niño rico me tiene bastante cabreado, el y su puta hermana!- Deriel descargo la pistola y guardo las balas-Quiero tener una venganza-

-Hermano…-Alexis apenas se sostenia por su amigo de la infancia mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

-Vete rápido idiota, debes estar presente cuando Alexias toque, no te olvides que eres el mayor, debes apoyar a tus hermanos menores siempre-

-Gracias, Deriel-

-Vete rápido, llévate ese auto-

-Ni creas que..!-

Un disparo paso junto a la mejilla del castaño rubio.

-Mueve un musculo y mi siguiente movimiento será mas certero-

Los cuatro jóvenes miraban al mayor de los Rose, tenia una cara bastante seria y sus ojos serios mostraban fuerza.

Alexis junto a sus amigos subieron al coche y se marcharon del lugar.

-Bien señor Deriel, jugaremos a matarte vale?- Jackie corrió hacia Deriel y le propino una patada en la cara-Jajajaja!-

-Muy lento- Deriel había sujetado el pie del castaño rubio y le propio un golpe en la cara.

-Ja… Buen golpe, pero aun asi, somos dos y tu solo-

-Cuenta bien-La voz de Sofía se escucho junto al azabache.

-Hermana?-pregunto la peli azul.

-Karla… me tienes decepcionada, hacerle esto a nuestro amigo-hablo la mayor de las gemelas de pelo azul.

-Cállate, el no es mi amigo! Ni el tuyo! Ese idiota solo nos usa!- hablo la menor.

-Quisas el viejo Alexis era diferente, pero todos lo eramos, el cambio ahora!-

-Lo siento hermana-la menor sujeto con fuerza su bate y fue contra su hermana.

Sofia solo miro a su hermana y se desidio por atacarla también.

Por otro lado, Deriel esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Jackie.

-A ver chico malo, detén esto!- Jackie sujeto su cuchillo y fue dispuesto a atravesar a Deriel.

Deriel también lo ataco usando su cuchillo.

En otro lugar, los cuatro pendejos estaban bajando del coche, habían llegado a la academia, Alexis a pesar del dolor que sentía, corrió hacia el gimnasio, y entro rápidamente justo en el momento en que el director presentaba a su hermana y amigas.

-Bien chicos, y eh aquí, nuestra invitada de la noche, la señorita Alexias Rose, ha venido a tocar junto a su banda para inaugurar esta noche, disfruten de la música-dijo el director mientras bajaba del escenario.

Las luces se apagaron y unos reflectores se concentraron en el escenario, en ese lugar había una pequeña caja de música cerrada.

Todos arquearon una ceja ante eso hasta que vieron a la chica de mechas azules salir de detrás del telon y darle cuerda a esa caja para luego retirarse.

La pequeña caja empezó a sonar y el telon lentamente se abrió.

Alexis se sorprendio al ver a Mangle con el micrófono en manos y a su hermana en el teclado.

Mangle se puso nerviosa al ver a todos los alumnos mirándola, junto a sus amigas eh hija.

-Vas a cantar o que?- grito uno de los alumnos

-Bajate del escenario!-grito otro.

Todos los alumnos empezaron a abuchear a la albina.

Ante estos abucheos, la pobre zorrita empezó a soltar lagrimas y corrió tras el telon.

Al ver esto, Alexis rápidamente paso entre todos los alumnos y salto sobre el escenario y fue hasta donde su querida amiga estaba.

-Mangle…-

-Vete…- la zorrita estaba en una silla sollozando.

-No lo hare-

El azabache camino hasta ella y la abrazo por la espalda.

Ante esta acción, Mangle empezó a soltar lagrimas.

-Tranquila…-

Alexis se puso frente a la albina y la miro seria mente.

-Si sales y cantas como nunca antes, te dare algo que tu quieras-

La mechi rosa lo miro algo dudosa.

-Lo que yo quiera?-

-Claro- el azabache le seco las lagrimas y la beso en la frente- sal y canta-

La albina se levanto y le dio la espalda a Alexis.

-Espero que te guste mi voz al cantar- la albina volvió al esceario y tomo el micrófono.

-Otra ves tu? Bajate!-

-Callate maldita perra!- grito la albina muy enojada y todos guardaron silencio-Perfecto, esta canción se llama Mad Hatter-

La albina se agacho y recogio la caja de música y le dio cuerda.

(Mad Hatter-Melanie Martinez)

My friends don't walk, they run

Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun

Popping, popping balloons with guns

Get high off helium

We paint white roses red

Each shade from a different person's head

This dream, dream is the killer

Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar

Mangle había comenzado a cantar con una voz muy melodiosa, gracias a su caja de voz, podía cambiar su voz en ciertas partes para entonar mejor.

Now I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normales, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

Alexis miraba como su hermana y sus amigas tocaban con verdadera maestria, pero al ver bien, se percato de alguien que el no conocía, una chica de pelo negro con mechas azules.

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the band, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy

All the best people are

Where is my prescription?

Doctor, doctor, please, listen

My brain, scattered

You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter

Todos los alumnos empezaron a bailar gracias a la canción de mangle, ella sin duda tenia talento en la música.

Now I'm peeling the skin off my face

'Cause I really hate being safe

The normales, they make me afraid

The crazies, they make me feel sane

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the band, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone

So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are

And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone

It's probably the reason that we get along

I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad

The craziest friend that you've ever had

You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone

Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong

Over the band, entirely bonkers

You like me best when I'm off my rocker

Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed

So what if I'm crazy? The best people are

All the best people are crazy

All the best people are

All the best people are crazy

All the best people are

La canción termino y el telon bajo ocultando a todas las chicas menos a Mangle, la cual estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Mangle?- el azabache camino hasta estar alineado con ella.

-Recuerda tu promesa Aleny…- la peli blanca dejo caer una lagrima y se retiro.

El azabache se extraño ante eso, pero un agudo y punzante dolor lo saco de sus pensamientos, lentamente llevo su mano derecha a sus labios y se percato que de la comisura de estos caia un delgado hilo de sangre.

Rapidamente se limpio esa sangre y un brazo toco su hombro, al voltear vio a Alan.

-Venga idiota, es nuestro turno-

-Esta bien…- Alexis siguió al de orbes rojos hasta detrás del telon y allí estaban sus otros dos amigos, Fer estaba abrazando a Alexias y Rex platicaba con Lana y con la chica de pelo negro y mecas azules.

La gemela de nuestro prota se acerco hasta el y lo abrazo.

-Mucha suerte hermanito-

Alexis solo sonrio y miro a los demás.

-Bien, es la hora, muchachos, debo decirles que gracias a ustedes, esto es posible, se que a dos de ustedes no los conozco hace mucho pero aun asi agradesco su ayuda y sinceramente, les debo una-

Alan solo levanto el pulgar, Fer estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Rex sonreía.

-Buena suerte chicos- todas las chicas se fueron del lugar dejando solos a los cuatro.

-Rex y yo iremos a preparar los instrumentos-dijo Alan mientras se retiraba junto al nombrado.

-Vamos Alexis, ayudémoslos- dijo Fer muy energético.-Alexis?- el castaño volteo a ver a su mejor amigo y se preocupo al verlo serio.

-Fer, prométeme algo, no importa que me llegue a pasar, cuidaras de mi hermana, de Mili y de Sofía-

-Alexis… lo prometo-

-Ese es mi castaño-el azabache lo rodeo con el brazo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- venga vamos a tocar-

Ambos fueron a ayudar y se acomodaron para empezar a tocar.

-Chicos y chicas! Eh aquí al joven prodigio de nuestra academia! Alexis Rose!- presento el director mientras los aplausos no se hacían esperar.

-Lets!- grito Alexis- Rock!-

Continuara.

Bio:Dioooos! Se acerca el final de este fic! Estoy tan emocionada!

Leaf: hola bio, ya volvi.

Bio: oh, veo que estas mejor.

Leaf: pos si, solo era un mareo, bueno, como aquí mi asistenta dijo, esto llegara a su fin en poco tiempo, sin duda… agradezco su apoyo… sin ustedes este fic no seria nada, gracias a los que me prestaro sus ocs sinceramente… gracias a todos, si no me equivoco quedarían unos 3 capitulos, 1 en la escuela, otro que no dire nada y el especial que nos llevara todo un año al futuro, sip cuando Alexis tenga 19. Por cierto, en todo el capitulo deje señales a otro fic que tengo planeado hacer sobre fnia, si seguire con esta temática, pero ese solo tendrá como mucho 10 capitulos, bueno, y saben… perdón por los errores de ortografía, terminamos de escribir esto a las 5 am junto a Bio, sinduda, denle las gracias ya que me ayudo mucho, también a los idiotas que me suelen ayudar, sip, gracias chicos, ustedes saben quienes son, bueno… Como siempre y para mantener tradición, aquí va un extra pa ustedes, disfrútenlo.

Perdon si quedo triste, quería mostrar una parte de la historia que planeo sacar en unos :3

Extra.

/hace diez años/

El cielo estaba totalmente nublado, ese dia solo se respiraba un aire triste y lleno de pesar.

-Por qué?!-

Las grises nubes de tormenta de amontonaban y tapaban los últimos rayos de sol que se podían apreciar.

-Por que!?-

Los gritos de un niño frete a unas tumbas era lo único que se escuchaba.

-No puede ser!-

Ese niño tenia el pelo de color negro y tenia un traje negro con camisa blanca.

-Lo siento!-

El pequeño golpeaba la tierra con sus pequeñas manos

-Si tan solo fuera mas fuerte!-

Detrás de el estaban parados cuatro niños, dos niñas de pelo azul , un castaño y uno de pelo negro. Ls cuatro tenían miradas tristes y algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Aleny…- una de las niñas de pelo azul se acerco al azabache e intento tocarle el hombro.

-Largo!- grito el pequeño mientras muchas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Hermano- mayor del grupo miro al azabache unos segundos- No podias hacer nada-

-Callate!- el azabache se lanzo sobre el mayor y ambos cayeron al suelo.-Esto fue mi culpa!-

El pequeño había tomado al mayor del cuello de la camisa que tenia.

-Calmate idiota!- el mayor le asesto un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula y lo tiro para atrás.

El azabache miro al mayor con ojos llenos de ira.

-Aleny, calmate por favor, no pelees con tu hermano!- grito la niña que intento tocarle el hombro.

-Hermana- la otra niña de pelo azul le tomo la mano-no te metas en sus peleas-

-Esto… fue mi culpa..-el azabache menor había agacho la mirada mientras dejaba escapar un fuerte llanto.

El mayor lo miraba serio, el tambien estaba triste, pero no debía mostrar debilidad, no quería preocupar mas a su pobre hermano menor.

Detrás de el, ambas peli azules estaban soltando lagrimas, al igual que el castaño.

-Alexis!-grito el mayor-Ya calmate maldito idiota!-

El menor miro a su hermano, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver como de los ojos de su hermano mayor caian muchas lagrimas.

-Crees que a nosotros no nos duele esto?! Eran nuestras amigas!- grito con enojo-NO eres el único que sufre por esto!-

Las palabras de su hermano habían hecho que el menor entrara en razón.

Lentamente, el azabache se puso de pie y miro a su hermano.

-Prometo… que jamas dejare que esto vuelva a pasar…-

Los cuatro miraron al joven azabache, por un segundo vieron como una cabellera de color blanco se mesia con el viento detrás de el, pero al parpadear esta desaparecio y en los ojos del azabache no había tristesa, sino una gran determinación.

-Esto jamas se repetirá!- el pequeño seco sus lagrimas y miro a su hermano con una sonrisa- Aniki, quiero que me entrenes!-

El mayor lo miro y sonrio secando sus lagrimas.

-Ven aquí hermano- el mayor abrazo al azabache menor y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a caer.

Los cinco niños tuvieron que irse de ese cementerio por la lluvia, no sin antes dejar unas flores, y el azabache, aun bajo esa lluvia, volvió solo para poner un medallón en forma de corazón que tenia la foto de dos niños sonriendo a la cámara con una sonrisa.


End file.
